Why even numbers rock
by KiwiPopTart
Summary: A group of teens always happened to be an odd number, until a certain pink haired girl comes fills the empty space. Love that has been locked up forever finally gets out and love blooms. Pairings : SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaruHina,ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Summery – **A group of teens always happened to be an odd number, until a certain pink haired girl comes fills the empty space. Love that has been locked up forever finally gets out and love blooms. Pairings : SasuSaku,NejiTen,NaroHina,ShikaIno.

**Disclaimer : IceBeamChakra do not own Naruto boi! Lol**

**(A:N-Umm…This is my first story ever, and if anyone can please help me out, I would be so happy! )**

_Why Even Numbers Rock_

_Curiosity Killed The Cat _

_Thoughts_

**Inner Selves**

SHOUTING/SCREAMING

"_Crap!! First day at a new school and I'm already running late." _Hurano Sakura mentally screamed as she ran as fast as she could to the bus stop where all Tokyo High students were told to meet.

Sakura was extremely nervous because she didn't know anyone at her school and she might not make any friends. She saw a group of girls stampeding toward the bus stop as the bus arrived. Just as she was going on the bus, she was pushed over by the group of girls crowding on the bus who seemed like they were in a big rush. She quickly picked herself up and headed on the bus.

When the bus arrived to school, the group of girls stampeded out the door and stampeded to a black and white limousine and crowded the door. About 10 men walked out and put barricades around the limousine. A French made dressed lady walked on top of the limousine with a mic in her hand.

"Ahem" said the lady.

Chatting. Glare.

"AHEM " screamed the lady.

That apparently got their attention.

" I now present to you, the great, King of ALL sexy, most POPULAR boy in the WHOLE school, Sasuke Uchiha!!!" said the lady.

"AAAHHH!!" screamed the fan girls as a raven haired , onyx eyed boy walked out the limousine with 2 huge men with bulldogs on the side of him. "WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!!" screamed the fan girls.

**Oi, He is SOO kawaii!!** screamed Inner Sakura.

3 girls and 3 boys walked behind Sasuke. Out of nowhere, confetti started raining from the sky. Sakura watched this all from a far after realizing that she wasn't late. As Sakura was walking and got caught up in her thoughts and didn't realize where she was walking. A sapphire eyed blonde was walking in the same direction as Sakura and Sakura accidentally bumped into her. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and saw the girl on the floor.

"OMG! IM SO SORRY!!" screamed Sakura and held out her hand to the blonde.

The girl took Sakura's outstretched hand.

"Don't worry about it, hey, I'm Ino , Yamanaka Ino." said Ino. Ino smiled at the worried look on Sakura's face.

"Hey! I'm Hurano Sakura, I'm new here." said Sakura who smiled warmly at Ino.

Soon, A white eyed girl and a slightly tall girl who's hair was in 2 Chinese buns ran up to Ino and Sakura. The white eyed girl had a small blush on her face. Both girls looked at Sakura with smiles on their faces.

"Tenten, Hinata, This is Sakura, she's new here. Ooh and isn't her out just so cute?!" exclaimed Ino.

"Hi Sakura! I'm Tenten! I hope we be good friends!" said Tenten.

"H-hi S-sakura , I-I'm H-hinta." stuttered Hinata.

"Hey! Um.. where do I find what class I'm in?" asked Sakura.

"Right over there." Ino pointed over to a bulletin board.

They all walked over to the bulletin board where four boys were located reading the names of the classes. There was one blonde boy who looked very excited, one who's hair was in a pineapple hairstyle, one who had pearly white eyes like Hinata and had long coffee brown hair that had a rubber band at the end of it. Last but DEFENTLY not least.

The one, the only, SASUKE UCHIHA.

All the guys turned around when they heard their names being called from Ino.

"There's someone we want you to meet! We think you'll like her!" yelled Ino from not very far. "Ino , what did my ear do to you to deserve such harsh treatment." The pineapple hair styled boy said. " Troublesome" he muttered.

"Who do you want us to meet?" asked the blonde boy.

"Well, this is Sakura, Hurano Sakura. She's new here , can she be apart of our clique, group , gang thingy?" said Ino pointing at Sakura.

"Hn." said Sasuke.

"Whatever." said the coffee haired boy.

"Yeah, yeah. Troublesome." said the pineapple hair styled boy.

"Sure!! Hi Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzimaki!! This is Neji," Naruto pointed to the coffee haired boy. " this is Shikamaru" Naruto pointed to the pineapple hair styled boy. " And I guess you already know who this is. But if ya don't , This is Sasuke." said Naruto.

"Hi Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke." said Sakura as she smiled and waved at them.

"Hi." said Neji in a monotone.

"Hi" said Sasuke in a emotionless tone.

"Hi" said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

"Uhh.. Guys, I think we should go to class now." Said Tenten.

"Kay" all the girls and Naruto chorused.

They all walked to class together and as usual Kakashi-sensei wasn't there.

"So, is Kakashi-sensei is always late?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, and when he comes, He always has some lame excuse" explained Shikamaru.

Finally after a hour, Kakashi showed up with his favorite book up of all time in his hand.

" Sorry I'm late, I got lo-"

"JUST GET ON WITH THE SEATING ARRANGEMENTS" yelled the whole class.

"Sheesh, okay okay, this time to make it exciting, on the count of 3, everyone grab a desk make a group of any number. Okay? 1,2,3!" said Kakashi.

At this, everyone jumped in and grabbed a desk, some just did it a little more violently then others.

"Owww!! MY EYE!!" exclaimed one boy.

"OMG I BROKE A NAIL!!" screamed one girl.

Meanwhile, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were in a group.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, over here!!" yelled Ino while waving her arms in the air.

"S-s-sorry, T-there were just s-so m-many people in the w-way." Stuttered Hinata.

"Looks like someone's got fan boys, may not be a lot, but that's a lot of perverts" said Tenten.

"Lets go help her" stated Sasuke. To this, everyone's eyes went big. Sasuke never cared for girls that much, or at all. But Sasuke saw she wasn't like his fan girls, she was a little different and he was a little curious to find out about her a little.

Everyone went over to help poor Sakura who was being harassed by pervert boys. One boy tried lifting dragging her and her desk to his group but Sakura squirmed away. Ino decided she would play matchmaker with Sasuke and Sakura so she took Sakura's desk and put it next to Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke helped Sakura up. She smiled.

"Thanks" she said.

"Aa" He replied.

This made Sakura curious. She wondered why he was so quiet and hardly ever talked. She was very curious about him. She wanted to know why he never really interacted with everyone else. And she was going to find out if it's the last thing she does.

My first story, So please tell how I did and what I did wrong and everything else, I'm accepting all reviews, and I BEG YOU PLEASE REVIEW!!

Give idea's, criticism, anything. Just tell what you think. Much Love. Lexxi.


	2. Sleepover at Sasuke's

**I only got 3 reviews, but when I got each one, I WAS ON CLOUD NINE BEACAUSE THEY WERE ALL SOO NICE AND GOOD  Thank you those 3 reviewers for your kind comments and corrections. **

_Sleep over at Sasuke's!_

"_Hello Sakura, your in Cherry Land!! But now its time to get your butt UP! Cuz Its time for SCHOOL! WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE YOUR BUTT UP!!!" yelled Sakura's alarm clock._

"Ugh…" "Stupid thing." With that, Sakura sent the alarm clock flying outside and made it some one in the head. "What time is it?" she asked herself and then looked at her cell phone. " 7:30!!! OMG!! I HAVE TO HURRY OR I'LL BE LATE!! I HAVE 15 MINATES TO GET DRESSED!! OMG!!" she quickly did her daily routine and then ran outside only to bump into a limousine. "Owww…Huh?" said Sakura. Sakura looked up to see a smirking Sasuke. "Why so early?" he said while outstretching his hand to Sakura.

She took his hand but as soon as she did Sasuke pulled her up closer to him. "Huh?" said Sakura as she blushed. He just smirked and opened the limousine door for her. "Uhh..Thanks." She said as she sat in the limousine.

"Why did you say I'm early" asked Sakura curiously.

"Its 6:45" stated Sasuke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, see look." He said as he pointed to the limo clock.

She just sighed and looked around in the limo. "Hey, how do you know where I live?" she asked. He just smirked because yesterday he followed her silently as she went home yesterday. "You ask so many questions." He stated in a teasingly tone. "Hmph!" she said as crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hey, where are the others?" she asked

"I didn't pick them up yet." He said.

"Then why did you pick me up first?"

"Sakura, does it look like I'm driving?" he asked instead of answering.

"Ooh…I didn't even notice the chauffer." She said.

They reached to school and it was only 7:00. The school was empty. Sasuke didn't pick up the others because he intended otherwise. He intended to find out mote about Sakura.

"_Hn, Its gonna be fun toying with her, she doesn't seem like a fan girl. She seems like the opposite, if she was a fan girl, she would of freaked when I pulled toward me like that. Yep this will defiantly be fun." _thought Sasuke.

"Uhh..Why didn't you pick up the others?" asked Sakura.

"Bob will do that and bring them here." Sasuke stated.

"Bob? Who's Bob? And why didn't we just pick them up on the way?" she asked confusedly.

"Bob is my chauffer. Bob must of forgot." He said wickedly.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the ride." she said and started walking to God knows where.

She didn't know where she was walking but something was strange about Sasuke and she didn't like it. He was acting strange since she bumped into the limo. She suddenly knew where she was going to go. She started looking for a way to get to the roof. She ran inside the school and saw a stairs which she took and then saw a door. She opened the door and saw a ladder. She climbed the ladder and saw the roof.

"This is so relaxing and beautiful." Sakura said to no one in particular.

"I know, and you didn't even invite me to come with you." Some one said in a teasingly voice. (A:N- Guess who that is XD)

Sakura jumped up in shock only to see Sasuke smirking.

"Meanie! Why did you scare me like that?" Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Oww. You hurt my wittle arm." He said sarcastically.

"Why did you follow me up here?" she asked out of curiosity.

Sasuke put an arm around her shoulder playfully and smirked.

"So I could be with you of course" he said in a teasingly and playful tone.

"_Hmm.. He wants to play, okay I'll play with you." Sakura thought evilly._

Sakura put her arms around his neck and smirked evilly.

"Sasuke-_kun,_ you just met me and you're already falling for me."she whispered in his ear seductively.

"_Huh? Oh no. She caught on and now she's playing along. No problem. This is gonna more fun than I thought." Sasuke thought._

"Sakura, you got it backwards _hun._ He said in the same tone she did.

A:N-Woaahh..Way OOC.O.o.)

With the others. Its 7:30.

"Bob, where's Sasuke and Sakura?" asked Ino.

"They already to school boy!" Bob said in a gangster tone.

"Oh. HEY! Why did you pick them up and drop them without picking us up too?" TenTen asked.

"Ugh..Because..Ugh, ya boy Sasuke was in a rush and we just happened to pass by Sakura's place ya see?" said Bob in gangster tone as he stuck a pick in his hair.

"Ino, come get yo bag from the back." Bob said and winked at Ino.

"Ooh Yeah!" Ino said as she went to Bob.

She slipped him a one-hundred dollar bill. "Thanks.This is for the whole week, Kay?"

Ino said.

Bob counted the money greedily. "Okay, but Sasuke's going to ask me why I'm doing this you know."

"Don't worry about that." Ino said evilly.

"Ino! Come on, we're gonna look for Sakura-chan and the teme!" Naruto shouted.

Ino ran to catch up with the others.

Sakura and Sasuke. Its 8:00. (A:N- Wow time flys XD)

"Sasuke, I think its time to go down." Sakura said not realizing the currant position she was in. She was currently sitting in Sasuke's lap because of the previous playfulness. She didn't know why but she felt so comfortable and safe in his lap.

"Aa. Get up then." He said and then started smirking.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." She said and blushed a light pink, then got up and grabbed her bag.

His smirk just got wider. "You loved being in my lap and you know it." He said in a teasingly voice. He just knew how to push all the wrong buttons.

"Ugh! Did not!" she said defensively while blushing even more. He pulled her back down to his lap. "See, you so love being in my lap" he said in a playful voice. Sakura punched him the gut and got up quickly.

"Oh yes, now I love being in your lap!" she exclaimed and dropped on the laughing while Sasuke dropped on the floor in pain.

Sasuke got up first. "I'll give you something to laugh at." At this Sakura sprung up and ran before Sasuke could get her.

"Hahahahaha!! You'll never get me!!" she shouted

"Wanna bet that?" he retorted back.

With the others. 8:30.

"Hahahahaha!! You'll never get me!!" shouted a voice.

"Wanna bet that?" another voice shouted.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked TenTen.

"Yeah, I hear it, I think its Sasuke and Sakura." Neji stated.

As if on cue, Sakura came speeding down the hall bumping them all out of the way.

"Sorry!!" She screamed.

They got up and started dusting themselves off only to be knocked down by Sasuke even harder than Sakura.

"Seem the human ice-block found intrest in a girl."

"Lets run and spy!" Ino said excitedly.

"Kay!" TenTen and Naruto shouted. The rest just nodded.

They sprinted off to catch up with the 2.

Sasuke grabbed on to Sakura's bag but Sakura slipped her arms from the bag and continued running.

"You can have that!" she shouted.

Sasuke didn't answer but just ran faster. The floor wet and Sakura was running at lightening speed. She let out a yelp and slipped causing her slide uncontrollably.

"Aaahh!!" Sakura screamed. But this hall didn't have anyone in it yet. Poor Sakura.

Sasuke was running in the same direction and also slipped.

Fortunately for Sasuke, he was wearing tennis so he just put his feet on the floor and then he stopped. Poor Sakura was wearing heals. She slid until she hit the wall.

"Owww." She whimpered. Sasuke came and dropped laughing.

"Haha! Revenge is sweet." He said between laughs and was holding his side.

"Grrrr..Aww. Is you side hurting? Let me help you." she kicked him in his side and she was wearing heals.

Sasuke groaned in pain.

Sakura snickered and walked away. "Bring my bag when you're coming _hun_."

The others. 8:15.

"G-Guys some one we're going be late! C-Come on we have to get to class!" Hinata said as loud as she could and only stuttered a little. This shocked everyone.

"Kay!" they said, excluding Neji and Shikamaru.

They walked down the hall and saw Sasuke on the floor holding his side.

"Well, did the ice-block get beat up by his **girl friend?**" Neji asked while smirking.

"No. And she isn't my girl friend!" Sasuke retorted.

"Sasuke..When did you bag become pink?" Naruto asked. They all sweatdropped.

"You guys, come on, lets get to class!" TenTen, Hinata, and Ino shouted.

They arrived in class and surprisingly Sasuke didn't get attacked my fan girls. They were to busy glaring at Sakura. And Sakura was busy getting harassed my fan boys.

The class went normal and Sakura was hiding behind Sasuke because of the fan boys and Sasuke put on a hoodie.

Kakashi walked in at 10:00 doing his all time favorite past time : reading Come Come Paradise.

"Sorry class, my cousin's ex girlfriend's mother was getting marr-"

"Right Right, just get on with the announcements!" the whole class yelled.

"A welcome back dance will be held in 2 weeks, you are required to come and bring a partner." Kakashi said with a grin under his mask.

Hearing this fan girls and fan boys ran to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun! Go with me!"

"No, Me!! Sasuke!!"

"Sakura-Chan!! Go with me!!"

"Sakura!! With me!! We'll look great together!!"

And So they went on. "CLASS! BACK TO YOUR SEATING AND SHUT IT!" yelled Kakashi.

The week went quickly and then it was Friday.

"Hmm..why don't we sleepover!" Ino shouted.

"Sounds good, but where?" asked Sakura.

They all looked at Sasuke. "SLEEP OVER AT SASUKE'S!" all the girls shouted.

Continue reviewing!!  Much Love Lexxi


	3. Match Making

_Match Maker's _

_Why even numbers rock._

Bob, would you do the honors?

Yeah Boi!

Disclaimer : Yo dis is BOB! IceBeamChakra don't own Naruto boi! Gotta prob? Come fix it &$#!

Okay..Sorry for Bob's dirty mouth. 

Friday Morning. 5:30 A:M.

"_Cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-CHA! Baby! You know its time to wake up! Wake up, wake up Time to wake up! Cause baby! You know its time for school! Lalalalala! School, school!_

_Come on Sakura! Do the 'Wake up'!" _sang Sakura's alarm clock.

"AHHHH!! FUNKY DISCO PEOPLE!" yelled Sakura as she threw her alarm clock out the window.

"My baby!" exclaimed some one outside. Sakura looked outside to see a women holding a crying baby running frantically for help." "Ah, she'll be okay." Said Sakura as she got her cell phone. "Huh, Its only 5:30! Oh well, I'm already up. Hmm.. I think I'll actually take time to see what I'm wearing today." Sakura said to herself as she dug out her whole closet. "Hmm, I'll wear this, these accessories and these tennis! Great!" she said as she got out a off the shoulder pink shirt, a jean mini skirt and white and pink tennis.

She got in the bathroom and did her daily routine.

"Okay, now I'll just get some breakfast and head out." she said as she went into the kitchen and made some cereal. She finished quickly and left the house. "Hn, I think I'll check out this neighbor hood." She saw a beach and the sun coming up. She decided to go and sit on the beach and watch the sun rise.

"Wow, this sure is beautiful. I wished I lived close to the beach." Sakura said as she relaxed more.

"You're always awake so early, you must really love school." A male voice came out of no where.

Out of instinct, Sakura got up and kicked the person in their jewels.

The person let out a groan in pain. "Ugh…Must you kick so hard?" the person asked.

"Huh? Oh, Sasuke! Ha! Serves you right for scaring me!" She said while giggling.

Sasuke glared the famous Uchiha glare. Sakura started walking when Sasuke grabbed her hand and started pulling her away. She just looked at him in curiosity but allowed him to drag her away. He stopped in front of a huge mansion.

"Huh?" she asked.

"My place." He said in a cool voice.

"Why are you taking me here though?" she asked dumb founded.

"I'm taking you to school." He said in a monotone.

"Huh? Why? I can go to school on my own." She said independently.

" Aww, I'm so hurt! Sakura doesn't want to go to school with me!" he said in a playful tone.

She just rolled her eyes. "Fine, hurry up and get ready." She said. "Yes mommy." He said again in a 5 year-olds voice. "Grr…do I look like your mother!" "Yes." He said and then ran.

Sakura went upstairs to explore this extravagant mansion. She saw a small glass table with a photo album on it. Sakura picked up the photo album and took a seat near by.

She flipped through the pictures and stopped as she saw a picture of Sasuke when he was about 5 years old with mud scattered on him and a true smile on his face.

"**He's so cute in this picture, and such a pure smile, I should steal this picture" **inner Sakura said evilly.

"I have to admit he is pretty cute in this picture. I would like to take it but I can't. I bet his mother really likes this picture." Sakura said and smirked.

She flipped the page to find even cuter pictures of Sasuke of all ages, even now, at 16.

"**Oh my God. He's the same age as he is now and he looks so pure and cute in these pictures." Inner Sakura said thoughtfully.**

Sakura turned the page.

"**Oh oh! We have to take this one! Its so cute!" **inner Sakura said with hearts in her eyes. It was a two sided picture. One side with Sasuke when he was younger with mud scattered on his face and the other side was a picture of him now leaning on a tree.

"Wish I could take it, it's so cute." Sakura said as she sighed. Little did she know, she was being watched.

"It is an awfully nice picture of Sasuke isn't it." Asked a beautiful lady with long black hair that was in a bun and beautiful onyx eyes just like Sasuke's. She was dressed like a queen. She was wearing a long sleeved, red dress that dragged on the floor. In one word, she was stunning. Sakura bowed respectively and nodded.

"My dear, no need to bow, I'm not a queen or something." The lady said kindly.

"Oh my, where are my manners. I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mom. And you are?"

Mikoto asked politely.

"Hello Mrs.Uchiha, I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said with nervousness written all over her face.

"Sakura, no need to be nervous, by the way, as I said, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Not Mrs. Uchiha. Please, you make me seem so old when you say 'Mrs.Uchiha' call me Mikoto, or Miki." Mikoto said politely and smiled. "Now quickly take the picture before Sasuke comes!" Mikoto said in a soft voice. Sakura couldn't resist. She took the picture and thanked Mikoto. As if on cue, Sasuke walked in. "Come on Sakura. Oh, morning Mother." Sasuke said. "Morning Sasuke dear, have a lovely day sweetie! Bye Sakura, oh Sakura, since Sasuke is having a sleepover, I would like for you to come home with Sasuke early so we may chat!" Mikoto said in a cheerful tone. "Yes ma'am. Bye Mikoto!" Sakura said and then left with Sasuke.

They had picked up the others and arrived to school.

Sakura noticed that Ino had on a bracelet with some writing on it.

"Hey Ino, what does your bracelet say?" Sakura asked.

"Oh this, I've had this since I was 13. It was a birthday present from Shikamaru, it say's 'Shikamaru's Best friend', Shikamaru has one too." Ino said and she grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled his sleeve up. There was a charm on Shikamaru's bracelet and Ino connected it on to hers, this was the only way to remove the bracelet from either one of there hands. The charm on Ino's bracelet was a girl, and the one on Shikamaru's was a boy and when the connected, the boy and girl held hands.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Sakura exclaimed. This made Shikamaru blush a light red.

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window. "I really don't wanna come out this limo." Sakura said in a low voice. "Why?" asked TenTen. Sakura just pointed to the window. Outside was packed with fan boys and girls. Sasuke also let a sigh. Sakura opened the door only to be trampled by fan boys. Sasuke got out right after her and saw her running toward something. He immediately ran in the direction Sakura ran in. Fan boys and girls did not see neither Sasuke nor Sakura run. "Guys, the only way to get out of here in to go in pairs." TenTen said and without knowing what she was doing, grabbed Neji's hand and got out of the limo. "TenTen-chan is r-right. W-we h-have to go in p-pairs." Hinata said shyly. "Well what are we waiting for? Me and Hinata-chan will go in a pair." Naruto said and took Hinata's hand and took her out. Which left the only two, Ino and Shikamaru. "Lets go Shika!" Ino said and pulled Shikamaru out.

Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke caught up with Sakura easily and grabbed her arm making sure he didn't grab it hard. This took Sakura by surprise and she kicked Sasuke in his stomach and continued running not bothering to see who it was. "Ugh…" Sasuke groaned but got up and ran to class for now he knew where Sakura was heading.

Sakura ran to a ladder that was connected to the building. She climbed up quickly.

As she passed the class window, Sasuke grabbed her waist form inside class and pulled her in class holding her bridal style. "Huh? Oh it's just you." Sakura had just relized how Sasuke was holding her.

Neji and TenTen

Neji and TenTen were walking silently until TenTen noticed she was still holding Neji's hand. "Sorry, I forgot." She said while blushing and quickly let go. "It's okay." Neji said quietly. "Don't you think that Sasuke and Sakura just look so cute together? Its about time a girl comes that isn't a fan girl and Sasuke finds interest in her." TenTen said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yeah." Neji said. "I just got an idea! I have to tell Ino! Come on Neji! Hurry up!" TenTen said as she ran like a maniac, the sudden mood change of TenTen scared Neji so he ran up to her and grabbed her hand gently. Since TenTen wasn't in her right mind, she kissed Neji on the cheek. " Aww Neji! Love ya!" she yelled and she continued running dragging Neji along with her.

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto ran with Hinata close behind. "Hinata-chan! I just came up an idea!" Naruto shouted. "O-okay N-naruto-kun, tell m-me." Hinata stuttered. "Okay! I think Sasuke-teme like Sakura-chan! So, since we're having a sleepover at his house, I think we should play match-maker! Lets hurry so I can tell the others!" Naruto said and started running when he noticed Hinata was panting. He went to her and bent down. "W-what are y-you doing N-Naruto-kun?" she asked still stuttering "Get on my back Hinata-chan! We'll get there faster!" he said. Hinata did as she was told and Naruto sped off.

Ino and Shikamaru

"Shikamaru! I have to tell you about my match-making between Sasuke and Sakura!

I asked Bob to pick them up individually until today! And I'm gonna go in full action at the sleepover this weekend. Do you have any ideas to add to my plans?" Ino said cheerfully. "Scary Movies?" Shikamaru said. "That's great! You're great! I love you Shika!" Ino squealed as the hugged Shikamaru tightly. "Ino! You're choking me! Let go Ino! And don't call me Shika!" Shikamaru said rather loudly. "Sorry, and why cant I call you Shika, you are my Shika!" Ino said. "Troublesome" he muttered.

They all walked in the class at the same time and Sasuke was still holding Sakura. As soon as they heard they heard the footsteps, Sasuke put Sakura down quickly. Before they walked in, All the girls and Naruto went up to Ino telling her about the match-making.

"Yeah guys, I've already ahead of you, so now the second step is the sleepover!" Ino said.

"Okay!" they said.

"Okay, at any time, you can do something to make them blush, flirt ect." Ino said.

"Okay!" they said.

"Now lets go, oh and, be ready to sacrifice and do anything to succeed " Ino said.

The day went smoothly…Until they got in limo.

"Sakura go over, I'm squished!" Ino said. Ino told everyone to put their bags in the car instead of the putting them in the trunk.

"There's nowhere to go." Sakura said.

"We have to lap-sit." TenTen said, going along with plan.

TenTen got in Neji's lap, Ino in Shikamaru's, and Hinata in Naruto's lap.

"Well there's one more lap available. Sasuke, do you mind?" Ino asked with a devilish smile. " Of course not." Sasuke said while grinning. Sasuke lifted Sakura and put her on his lap. "W-w-what?" Sakura stuttered as he put his hands her waist and smirked.

Sakura eventually feel asleep and relaxed in Sasuke's lap. The ride was about an hour long and now everyone was gone. They had just arrived at Sasuke's mansion. Sakura was starting to stir. She started caressing Sasuke's arms that were still around her waist. Then she woke up. "Huh? Oh, hi Sasuke." She said groggily "Wait a minate..SASUKE?!"

"Wait, this is just a dream, yep just a dream. If I hit you then I'll just wake up. Yep, perfect logic." She said and just punched in the gut. "Hm, guess not." She said and walked out the limo like nothing happened. Shortly after a few groans, Sasuke walked out behind her. When he got inside, she was found nowhere.

"Hi Mikoto!" Sakura said politely as she took a seat next to her. They were inside the green house. "How was today Sakura?" Mikoto asked like a mother would.

"It was good, and very interesting." Sakura said. Mikoto looked at her in a evil way.

"Oh do tell." Mikoto said with a grin.

"Well, Ino and the others made me sit in Sasuke's lap when we were heading home and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I fell asleep. Then, this morning, as I was climbing the ladder to get to class, Sasuke pulled me bridal style." Sakura explained.

Mikoto looked at with a grin. " Ah I see, Sakura you should be going now, I bet Sasuke's looking for you." Mikoto said kindly just like a mother would. Mikoto was like Sakura's second mother, she told her everything. Sakura did as she was told and went out of the room. "She's the one" Mikoto told herself with a smile.

Ino and the others at Sakura's house.

"Okay guys, we have to pick out the skimpiest, sexiest outfits you can find, and hurry, we have to be there for 7:00 and its 6:15!" Ino said. They all ran into Sakura's walk in closet.

15 minutes later, they each had a outfit in their hand. Ino's was a strapless, tight white shirt, a pink mini pleated skirt, and tie-up silver heals. Hinata had a black halter top, a jeans short and plack tennis. TenTen had a red spaghetti strap shirt, a white mini skirt and red slippers with a 5 inch heal.

"Great! Let's pack these and go!" Ino said. They packed up and left.

Sorry for the late update, I was suppose to update last night but I wasn't finish typing.

Please review! Love ya – Lexxi, Oh and any ideas? Oh do tell me anything you want me to put in the story. Thx!


	4. Dare to daring babeh!

**(A:N-Love my reviewers dearly! Thank you! Please continue to read and review! )**

_Back fire of plan_

_Why even numbers rock._

At the Uchiha mansion.

'_This is a perfect chance for me to play match maker with the others. This is gonna be so much fun. I think I'll go talk to Miki first.' _Sakura thought with a grin. Miki and Sakura were really close, like mother and daughter since Sakura's parents were on business trips a lot. Sakura ran up to Miki's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Miki said. Sakura walked in and saw Miki sitting at her vanity table. "Miki? I hope I'm not interrupting." Sakura said. "Of course not! Come right in." Miki said cheerfully. Sakura came in and sat it a chair.

"I wanna play match maker with the others this weekend. Do you have any ideas of what I should do?" she asked.

"Hm.. Well first you should play truth or dare to find out who likes who, then you can dare them to do crazy and embarrassing things. If you guys watch scary movies, then you can have Greg, our butler, shut the current off. You can also have a drinking contest to get them drunk. I'll supply you with some vodka. That will get you guys drunk fast.

Hey does my hair and make up look alright?" Miki said. "YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Sakura exclaimed. "Oh and yeah its sexy." Sakura said. "Good, here's the key to the wine cellar , I have a wedding to attend. Bye Sakura! Have fun!" with that Miki pushed Sakura out the door. Sakura saw a spirally stairs and ran do it. She sat on the railing and slid down at full speed.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Sakura screamed as she slid down getting dizzy because of the spirals.

//.\//.\//.\//.\//.\//.\

The others arrived at they were now sitting in the family room.

"We brought Sakura's bag with her clothes, TenTen accidentally picked her took her and Sakura's bag." Ino said with a grin.

"Where is Sakura anyway?" TenTen said.

"I don't know. When we arrived she just ran inside and only God knows where she went." Sasuke said.

As if on cue, Sakura came flying off the stairs and landed on the couch sitting between Ino and TenTen. " So how you guys doing?" she asked as if nothing happened. They looked at her in awe. "What?" she asked. No response. "Well, lets play truth or dare!" she beamed with a evil look on her face.

"Okay…" They agreed slowly.

"Great! TenTen, truth or dare?" Sakura asked.

"Truth.." TenTen said afraid of what fate as waiting for her.

"Kay, Who in this room that is a boy, that you like more than a friend?" Sakura asked being specific.

"Can I whisper it?" TenTen asked.

"Sure." Sakura said. TenTen whispered '_Neji'_ in Sakura's ear. "Oh, I see. You two are cute together." Sakura said in a soft voice.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" TenTen asked.

"Dare." He said. She whispered something in his ear. " WHAT!?" he shouted. "You heard me" she said with an evil grin. He glared at her intensely. She put in a CD and the stereo. _Buttons by PCD _were playing and Sasuke went in front of the guys.

_Loosen up my buttons baby_

_But you keep fronting_

_Saying what you going do to me_

_But_ _I ain't see nothing!_

Sasuke started unbuttoning his shirt in front of the guys then started swinging his shirt in the air like a pole dancer. Sakura was video taping the whole thing. Then Sasuke bent over in front them. "My sexy virgin eyes!" Naruto cried. "Okay stop before I go blind!" Neji yelled turning around from the sight. When he was done, he blew a kiss to each of them. Naruto jumped out a near by window in slow motion performing the matrix. "Nooooooooooooo!" he said in slow motion as he dropped out the window.

Neji just bent all the way back avoiding the kiss like it a knife. "Phew!" he said panting and wiping the sweat off face. Shikamaru simply moved to the side but got hit by the kiss. " I'm hit!" he said dropping on the floor in a dramatic affect. "Get bleach!" Shikamaru yelled as if he was dying. Sakura was laughing so hard she was rolling on the floor holding her side. She wouldn't stop and soon she starting choking. This was going too far. They had to put ice down her pants, one problem, she was wearing a skirt. They all looked at Sasuke. "What? Oh no no no no! Let one of the girls do that. I'M NOT A WOMAN!" He yelled defensively.

"But we cant lift her!" Ino said. Sakura was now laughing uncontrollable.

"So why cant one of Neji or Shikamaru do it?" Sasuke asked.

"She might get the wrong idea if she gets her sanity back and see one of us holding her." Neji explained.

Sasuke sighed in defeat as he picked her up off the floor and sat down with her in his lap. He patted her back softly. She yawned as settled in his lap wrapping his one of his arms and resting her head on his chest. "Night night Mr. Teddy" she muttered. "Wow, you smell nice, mommy must of washed you." She said groggily. "Uh, help me!" Sasuke said to the others. Ino was video taping this precious moment. Sasuke shook Sakura until she awake again.

"Let's watch some scary movies!" Ino said wickedly.

"Let's watch The Grudge." Neji said evilly.

Sakura sneaked over to Greg the butler and told him to shut off the power at the scariest part.

"U-um.. D-don't y-you think t-that's a little to scary?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Nope." Neji said as he put in the DVD.

Just before the movie walked in the door sweating as if he was in a fight. "Phew! That was one hell of a kiss!" Naruto exclaimed. They all sweat dropped.

//.\//.\

An hour later.

Sakura and Sasuke were on the couch. Neji and TenTen were on the floor. Shikamaru and Ino were on the side of them and Ino was clinging on to Shikamaru's arm for dear life. Naruto and Hinata were on the other couch and Naruto put his arm around Hinata because he knew she scared to death. Just then, the lights went out and screams could be heard in space.

In space on the moon…

"AAAAHHHH!!" the aliens heard some one scream.

"You hear that Joe?

"Yeah! Maybe the humans are coming back!"

"We have to prepare!"

Back on earth….

Ino screamed and jumped into Shikamaru's arms. Neji had his two arms snaked around TenTen's waist, and Naruto was hugging Hinata closely. Sakura just laced her fingers with Sasuke's. She signaled Greg for the lights. Suddenly the lights came on and Sakura took picture of everyone and secretly her and Sasuke's hand.

Everyone was blushing and quickly let go.

"Can you guys take a challenge?" Sakura asked with a evil grin.

"OF COURSE!"

"Then, lets have a drinking contest!" Sakura said. Sakura had placed the key around Sasuke's chain earlier so she wouldn't loose it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took the key off. She dashed upstairs and came down with about 5 cases of vodka.

"Who's in?" She asked. Everybody gathered around and took a cup.

25 minutes later…

"That was the last cup!" Sakura exclaimed now very very drunk.

Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Sakura,TenTen, and Ino were the drunkest.

Sasuke started sk'ing at Sakura and she went over to him and sat in his lap.

"You rang?" she said a sexy voice. Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist and she brought him into a make out session. Shikamaru still had some sense in him and he video taped this.

Neji was the drunkest of them all and was acting completely unlike him. "Sexy with the buns!" he called out. TenTen was second drunkest so she pulled him up by his shirt and another make out session began. Shikamaru was video taping this whole thing.

" You guys lets play 7 minutes in heaven!" Ino blurted out looking seductively at Shikamaru who was backing up as she came closer.

"Alright!" Ino spun the empty vodka bottle and it landed on Hinata and Naruto.

"This is gonna be fun!" Naruto said barely able to walk. He lifted Hinata bridal style into the closet and sweet talked her to death. When they came out Hinata was fully red and Naruto was grinning evilly. Ino spun the bottle and it went on her and Shikamaru. " Shika-kun, let's go, its gonna be fun I promise" she whispered in his ear making him blush and shiver up his spine. Ino dragged him in the closet and you could hear stuff falling down. Shikamaru came running out panting. His hair was out and messed up.

"Let's play STRIP POKER!" Naruto screamed.

"YEAH!" TenTen, Ino, and Sakura said.

"Kay! Loser has to jump from the roof!" Sakura yelled.

"Kay! To the game room!" TenTen said. They all ran to the game room.

"Kay! When you get down to your underwear, you have to jump off the roof." Sakura said almost dropping down. They started playing evilly.

25 minutes later…

Naruto was the first one to get out.

"Crap!" he shouted throwing his cards on the floor and sitting waiting for the rest to lose so he can jump.

Ino was second to lose. "CHEATERS!" she yelled and sat down.

Sakura was in a bra and her skirt. Sasuke was shirtless. Hinata had all her clothes still on. TenTen was in a bra and the pants that was under her skirt. Shikamaru had all his clothes on and Neji was down to his shirtless just like Sasuke. One more piece of clothes to go and Sasuke or Neji would be out. Sakura was the next to be out. "Hmph!" she sneered and went to the couch. Next was Sasuke then Neji. Last was Shikamaru. Hinata won!

"Okay! Time for the jump!" Sakura said and ran up to the roof. "I'll go first!" she said and went to the edge. Everyone was still in their underwear except Shikamaru and Hinata because they were the only ones who weren't drunk.

"Weeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura yelled and went spinning down doing a few flips in the air. She landed in the pool. "Next is Sasuke!" She yelled. Sakura did a canon ball and dropped in the pool. Short after everyone was in the pool except Hinata. Shikamaru asked Hinata to video tape all this and she did.

They all started yawning and fell asleep on the pool steps.

//.\//.\

**A:N- I'm soo evil! Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura aren't dating yet. In the next chapter Neji will make a move though. I know its fast pasted, but the rest of the couples have to start soon so Sasuke and Sakura can. You'll understand in later chapters. Love you all! Read and Review! Thx! -Lexxi**


	5. Doom

**My reviews' motivate me to update faster! Keep reading and reviewing! Thx! Love ya all! –Lexxi**

//.\//.\

_What the? TenTen's wrath._

_Why even numbers rock_

//.\//.\

"Ugh…My head." Sakura said groggily. She was lying or something and it wasn't her bed. She looked down to see her in Sasuke's arms. Sasuke was still sleeping. She just noticed she was in her underwear and in a pool. "What the!" she yelled. Sakura looked around and saw everyone else in the pool also in underwear except Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked when she saw Hinata in a pool chair.

"O-oh y-your finally a-awake!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean? Why am I in my underwear? Why did I sleep in the pool? Why was I in Sasuke's arms? TELL ME!! I'M SO CONFUSED!" she yelled. "Oh, and, what time is it? Please don't stutter Hinata, there's no need to be nervous." She said calming down.

"Okay, its 12:30. I think its best to wait for the o-others to wake so they all can h-hear." Hinata said only stuttering a little.

"Okay.." Sakura said.

Sakura went in the pool house and took a shower. She came out in a short pants and a baby-t. It was the only thing she could find in there. When she came out it was 1:00 and everyone was awake.

"Yay! Sakura's here! Now tell us Hinata-chan!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Okay, we have it all videotaped." Hinata said and they all went into the pool house.

Hinata put in the tape and it began.

On tape…

"Lets have a drinking contest!" Sakura said. Sakura had placed a key around Sasuke's chain earlier so she wouldn't lose it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took the key off. She dashed upstairs and came down with about 5 cases of vodka.

"Who's in?" she asked. Everybody gathered around and took a cup.

Pause video. Off tape.

"So that's how this all started?" TenTen asked.

"Y-Yes." Hinata said.

On tape.

"That was the last cup!" Sakura exclaimed now very very drunk.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, TeTen, and Ino were the drunkest.

Sasuke started sk'ing at Sakura and she went over to him and sat in his lap.

"You rang?" she said in a sexy voice. Sasuke snaked his arms around her waist and she brought him into a make out session. Shikamaru still had some sense in him and video taped this.

Pause video. Off tape.

Sasuke and Sakura were now red as a tomato. "I'll pay you 100 dollars for that tape Hinata!" Ino shouted holding out money. "I'll pay 200!" Neji said. Waving money in the air. "250!" "300!" Ino and Neji yelled glaring at each other. Neji wanted it for black mail. Ino wanted it for match making.

On tape.

Neji was the drunkest of them all and was acting completely unlike him. "Sexy with the buns!" he called out. TenTen was second drunkest so she pulled him up by his shirt and another make out session began. Shikamaru was video taping this whole thing,

Off tape.

TenTen was now red in the face and just frozen. Same with Neji. "I'll pay you 500 dollars for that!" Sakura blurted out. "600!" Sasuke said. "1'000!" Sakura yelled. "Do you even have that?" Sasuke asked. "Your not the only one with money. My parents own a circus and a private wedding planner's agency thingy." Sakura said grinning. They all looked stunned.

On Tape.

(A:N- Argh…Sorry guys, but I'm too lazy to write what else happened so it you don't know or something just go to chapter four and lets just pretend that all that is right here : ) Kay Thanks :D)

Off Tape.

Everyone was too busy talking about everything last night to notice Neji taking TenTen outside the pool house to talk to her.

"Yes Neji?" TenTen asked looking him right in the eye.

"TenTen, watching that tape last night made me realize you, and my feelings." Neji said coolly though inside this was taking every ounce of bravery he had to say this and to say it calmly without his voice shaking.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"TenTen, I l-like y-you." He said and took a deep breath. TenTen was beaming at him with a sparkle in her eyes. She didn't speak but just kissed him passionately. It took him by surprise but he returned the kiss and snaked his arms around her waist. They shared their first kiss with each other and didn't want to let go.

//.\//.\

"Hey, where are Neji and TenTen?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, let's go look for them!" Ino said evilly.

"_Oh Neji!" _they heard from the back gate. They leaned against the gate to listen.

"_I know you like it" Neji said._

"_Only with you." TenTen said in a low and soft voice. _

Sakura didn't need or want to hear any more. She got the video cam and asked Sasuke to let her stand on his back so she could see. TenTen was on the floor with neji on top of her and they slowly met each other's lips for a another kiss. Sakura was video taping it and motioned for the others to go look.

Ino gasped and took pictures like paparazzi. "TENTEN! NEJI! YOUR SO YOUNG!" Naruto shouted. They parted quickly blushing like mad. Sakura muttered a curse and quickly ducked. TenTen saw a video cam and was ready to kill. Sakura ran as fast as she could to anywhere but there. TenTen was going to kill everyone, but she had a better plan up her sleeve. Sakura saw this and just watched from a far. TenTen went in and grabbed the video of them when they were drunk. She was going to use it for blackmail.

"Gasp! You wouldn't!" Ino and Naruto said scared of what she was going to do.

"Hmm..I think this is a sticky situation, don't you?" TenTen said evilly.

"But TenTen! We don't even have the video tape of you and Neji! And besides, that tape as you and Neji on it too!" Ino said. TenTen thought of a better idea. "You're right Ino, I wont blackmail you. You're my friends!" TenTen said. "As my friends I will give you something else to do. Tonight, I am going to put you in pairs, and put you in separate rooms for the night." She said evilly. Their jaws dropped and their eyes widened beyond capacity.

Sakura just came back and she heard everything. "Fine, okay, no problem." Sakura said coming out of nowhere. "Oh? You're so eager Sakura-chan? I'll pair you last and take a lot of thinking time with who I should pair you with." TenTen said wickedly. It didn't faze Sakura though, who ever TenTen paired her with, it's not like she HAS to do anything with the person right?

"Now, Me and Neji have to plan, Come on Neji!" TenTen said and dragged Neji into the mansion.

"What do you think she will do?" Ino asked a little scared.

"Who knows, but I think we should prepare and pack a back pack because she might lock us in as early as 6:00." Sakura said thinking deeply.

"She's right." Sasuke stated.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Naruto exclaimed.

//.\//.\

**So sorry for the late update, my internet was down so there was no way for me to update. Sorry ppl! Okay gatta study cuz this week is Christmas exams! Mwah! Love ya all! Please! READ AND REVIEW :D –Lexxi! I promise to make the next chapter long to make up for it! Bye! Thankyou for reading 'Why even numbers rock'.**


	6. No Need To Stutter

:D **NEW CHAPPIE! Okay guyz, I promised u that I wud make this chapter long and that's what I'm gonna do! Love my reviewers! Thx for reviewing all of you! Keep in mind that when YOU REVIEW, it MODIVATES ME to update faster )**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing! ) Thx!**

//.\\//.\

"I'll take this, and this, oh, can't forget my diary! Hm, something to keep me occupied like this! A blanket, this that! OKAY! I'm ready TenTen! BRING IT ON!" Sakura exclaimed like she was crazy.

"You're so eager huh Sakura? Well, meet us in the 3rd room on the left on the 4th floor at 6:00.Dont be late!" TenTen said and left. Sakura look at the time, it was 5:55.

"Hmm, I better go, I don't wanna miss this!" Sakura said and ran out of the room she was in and up to the 4th floor.

"_What do you mean this is too big? _

"_You'll only be in there for the night! What do you need that big thing for!"_

"_Well, I don't know who I might be staying with so I need to bring a lot of NECCERSARY stuff!"_

'_Ino…' _Sakura thought as she walked in the room.

"Lovely! Everyone's here! Now, your rooms will be on this floor, I will have the key to the doors so don't even think of trying to escape! Okay, Neji, show the guys to their rooms and come back please." TenTen instructed. Neji went out quickly with the boys and came back just quick. "Great! Okay, I'll blind you all and lead you to a room." TenTen stated evilly as she got 3 blind folds. First was Hinata.

"Come now Hinata!" TenTen said as she opened a door and pushed Hinata in and locked the door.

Next was Ino.

"Ino! You'll love your partner! He's soo fun and energetic!" TenTen exclaimed and did the same she did to Hinata.

"Sakura! You'll have a wonderful flirting and such with our partner! Oh, you'll love him! I put a lot of thought into who to pair you with!" TenTen said and shoved Sakura in the door causing her fall in the room. TenTen locked all the doors and turned on the video cams that are in everyone's room.

//.\\//.\

In the first room.

"Yay! I get paired with Hinata-chan! I'm happy I didn't get paired with Ino!" Naruto exclaimed hugging Hinata making her almost faint but she smiled and hugged him back.

"I-I'm glad I-I'm with y-y-you too N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered blushing like mad.

"Yay! Hinata, whatcha wanna do? This room is soo big and fancy!" Naruto asked then exclaimed.

"H-how a-about we w-watch TV." Hinata said nervous as ever.

"Okay! Lets watch, umm..Lifetime." Naruto exclaimed. (A-N: Ugh..I was trying to think of a sappy movie but nothing came! So, lifetime will have to do Lol)

//.\\//.\

Room 2.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Ino screamed going into tears.

"TenTen said the person would be fun and energetic and stuff!! Why me?! I'm 2 young!!" Ino sobbed on the floor dramatically.

"This is going to be soo troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and then let out a big sigh.

"Ino, please, shut up. My ears don't deserve this kind of treatment."

Just then, Ino thought of a great idea. "Oh Shika…Come here to Ino!" Ino called called out evilly getting a brush,comb, and other hair stuff. Shikamaru started to back up but Ino grabbed his wrist and sat him in a chair. She loosened his hair.

"Ino, I'm not a doll! No, Ino, Please, I like my hair the way it is!" Shika begged. But Ino ignored and plugged in her curling iron and straitening iron. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Shikamaru screamed and echoed through out the whole house.

Room 3.

Sakura just fell on floor. Sakura looked up to see who her roommate was.

"Hmm..No thanks." She said and went to her bag and took out something. It was a metal bat. "What are you going to do with that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing much." She said and walked to the door. She took the bat and banged the door with it.

"Let.Me.OUT!" Sakura yelled and banged attempting to break the door down. That didn't work, so Sakura picked up a wooden chair and was about to throw it but was stopped.

"Huh? LET ME GO!!" she demanded.

"No. You'll break this whole place up in a minute." Sasuke stated while smirking.

'_She's pretty strong. Bet she could take those girly fan girls any day. Wow, and note to self: Do not piss Sakura off if you want to live to see tomorrow.'_ Sasuke thought as his smirk got wider.

Sakura just sighed. Sasuke let her go and took out is iPod. Sakura took out her iPod also and thought of an idea. Sakura walked over to him and took his iPod.

"What the?" he asked. She took her iPod and put it down also. She walked over to the TV and got a ps2 out of nowhere.

"Sakura + Sasuke + ps2 Sakura winning!" Sakura exclaimed grinning.

"Wow, you suck in math." Sasuke said smirking and walked over to the TV with her.

They played Need for speed underground.

In Neji and TenTen's room.

"Hmm, I can use this for blackmail!" TenTen exclaimed like a maniac.

"TenTen, aren't you taking this a little overboard?" Neji said backing away.

"Course not!" TenTen said cheerfully.

"Which room are we staying in?" Neji asked.

"Hmm…I don't know you know. You pick!" she said.

A smirk grew onto Neji's face. He took her hand and guided her into the hall. He opened a door that leads to a room that looks fit for a king. TenTen stared in awe at how beautiful the room was.

"Wow. You sure have good taste in rooms." She said still shocked. She walked in the room but stopped.

"This room only has one bed." She stated a little nervous.

"I know. Is that a problem?" Neji asked still smirking.

"Not at all."

Back to Hinata and Naruto.

"Laura! NOOO!! HE'LL JUST BREAK YOUR HEART AGAIN!" Naruto screamed in tears. "He's been with Tory, Michelle, Heather and KATELYN, YOUr OWN SISTER!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I-its o-okay N-N-Naruto, i-i-its just a m-movie." Hinata said while patting his back.

"Hey I'm hungry!" Naruto exclaimed while his tears disappeared.

"U-Um, I-I'll call T-TenTen and a-ask her i-if she is g-giving u-us dinner." Hinata said and took out her cell phone.

"Yes Hinata?" TenTen said from the other line.

"A-Are you l-letting us out f-for dinner?"

"Um, sure, be there in 5."

"Kay, thankyou."

"No prob, bye!"

"B-Bye."

"She'll b-be down i-in f-five minutes to let u-us o-out." Hinata said and closed her cell phone.

"YAY! I HOPE THEY HAVE RAMEN!"

In Ino and Shikamaru's room.

"Shika! Keep still, I'm almost done!" Ino scolded.

"I don't want my hair in curls or anything! My hair was fine the way it was." Shika said.

"Its not in curls Shika, trust me you'll like it, just give me a chance." Ino stated. Shikamaru sighed and let her continue fixing his hair.

"There, its all done!" Ino said cheerfully.

Ino handed him a mirror. Shikamaru's hair was straight and in a ponytail except the ponytail was down instead of up. He had 2 bangs in front of his face.

"You like it?" Ino asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I actually do, thanks Ino." Shikamaru said and smiled a little.

"Let's take pictures!" Ino said cheerfully. Shikamaru sighed and walked over to her. Ino took out her cell phone, well because, her cell phone had a camera. She squished her faced beside Shika's and took the pic.

"Look Shika! It came out good, I'll put this as my backround." Ino exclaimed.

"I'm getting kind of hungry Shika." Ino said rubbing her tummy.

"Call TenTen then." Shika said. Ino took her cell and called TenTen.

"Hello?" TenTen asked.

"Tennnnnnnyyyy, I'm huuuuunnnnngryyyy!" Ino wined like a 5 year old.

"Okay, Ino, don't worry, I'll be down to let you all out for dinner in 5 minutes." TenTen said. " AND DON'T CALL ME TENNY!" TenTen yelled and hung up.

"TenTen's gonna be down in 5 minutes to let us out for dinner." Ino said cheerfully.

Sasuke and Sakura's room.

"That's a tie! Hah none of win! Told you, I'm just as good as you, and better!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I was going easy on you." Sasuke said. '_She's pretty good. For a girl.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah right! Anyways, I'm hungry!" Sakura said.

"What am I suppose to do about it?" Sasuke said.

"Nevermind. I'll just call TenTen." Sakura stated while sweat dropping.

"Yes Sakura?" TenTen sounding a bit annoyed.

"TenTen, I'm hungry. Fix it, NOW. Before I get angry. You won't like me when I'm angry." Sakura said in a low, sinister voice.

"Okay…I'll be down in 5 minutes to let you all out for dinner. Just don't kill anyone; I'll be there in a jiffy!" TenTen said slowly knowing that Sakura would get angry and would end up hurting any one near her.

"Great! Don't be long!" Sakura said cheerfully and hung up.

Sakura looked over and saw her diary in Sasuke's hand. Before Sasuke could open it, the book was knocked out of his hand bottle.

"Don't EVER, EVER, EVER, IN YOUR LIFE, TOUCH MY DIARY!" Sakura yelled and walked over to the diary. Just then Sasuke picked it up quickly.

"You want to play? Fine, I'll play!" Sakura yelled and took out a bottle of strawberry perfume. She walked up to him and held it to his face like a gun.

"Drop the diary, and no one gets hurt." Sakura said. Sasuke just ran. Sakura threw everything near her. Sakura chased him around and then finally caught his arm. Sasuke was still running so Sakura got threw on the floor. Sakura grabbed his ankle and he too fell on the floor. Sakura crawled over to him and sat on his belly in dominance.

"Hah, I beat you." She said victoriously.

"Oh really?" Sasuke said and pulled her down. Sasuke started tickling her and she laughed uncontrollably.

//.\\//.\

TenTen and Neji walked down the hall and stopped to Hinata and Naruto's room door.

"I TOLD YOU HE WOULD BREAK YOUR HEART LAURA! HE LOVES MIKYNDRA! NOT YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH JOE!!" Naruto screamed at the TV in tears. Hinata was patting his back and telling him it was just a movie.

"Naruto, dinner time." TenTen said. All the tears disappeared and Naruto sprung up following TenTen out. Hinata followed silently.

They headed to Ino and Shikamaru's room door.

"Shikkkkaaaa I'm hhhhuuuunnnggrrryyyy." Ino said with her arms tight around Shikamaru's arm not letting him go.

"Ino, why must you be so troublesome? See Ino, TenTen is here to let us out." Shika said patting Ino on the back.

"Well it's about time you guys come! I'm starving!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino, ugh... you can let go of my arm now you know." Shikamaru said slowly.

"Nuh Huh. Not until I get my din din." Ino said like a little child. Shikamaru let out a sigh.

"Last room. Neji, you open it." TenTen said pushing Neji to the door.

"No way, it was your idea to do this, and she's your friend." Neji said backing away from the door.

"Pretty please Nejjjjiiiiii." TenTen pleaded with huge hazel puppy dog eyes.

"Sigh…Fine." Neji said and walked up to the room door. Laughter could be heard form inside the room. Neji motioned for the others to come and listen. They all put their ears to the door.

"_Now who's victorious?" _ Sasuke's voice could be heard.

More laughter.

"_You, not for long." _ A thump was heard then laughter again.

Naruto's refused to listen any further, so he barraged through the door and everyone fell on the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN HERE?" Naruto yelled pointing a finger at the two teens on the floor. Sakura was on top of Sasuke with her hands on his belly and Sasuke was on the floor with his hands on her arms. Sakura quickly rolled off Sasuke.

"Ugh…Nothing." Sakura said. "What were you guys doing at our door?" Sakura countered looking at the 5 teens on the floor.

"Ugh..Eerr…Nothing, Lets go to dinner!" They all said.

"Kay!" Sakura said and put her diary back in bag safe and sound. Sasuke got up and followed them out.

They all walked to the stairs.

"Hey you guys, lets slide on the railing." Sakura said daringly. They all looked at her with wide eyes,

"Sakura, are you crazy, or have you had sugar?" Ino asked.

"No, and yeah I had a lollypop. But seriously, lets go, you guys aren't, _afraid_ are you?" Sakura said in a daring tone.

"I'm doing it." Neji and Sasuke said.

"I-I t-t-think I-I'll just w-walk down the s-stairs." Hinata said shyly.

"That's ok Hinata, I know you're afraid of heights. But, Ino, TenTen, I'm shocked. You two are usually are so adventurous." Sakura said as if saying they were chickens.

"Fine, FINE! I'LL GO! JEEZ!" Ino screamed and sat on the railing.

"Whatever, I'll do it, but if I die, you're dying with me." TenTen said and sat on the railing next to Neji.

"I'll just walk with Hinata, you know, so she wont be alone." Naruto said a little nervous that they would find out his secret; he was afraid of heights. Shikamaru just sighed and sat on the stairs muttering 'Troublesome'.

"Ready? Let's go!" Sakura said and slid down the stairs fast as lightening.

They all followed smoothly until they reached a turn.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Ino and TenTen screamed and closed their eyes as they slid down the turn. It looked like Neji and Sasuke were having a competition between who could catch up with Sakura. But no one could.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura screamed and the stairs came to an end. Sakura jumped as it came to the end. Neji and Sasuke were next, but were too busy glaring at each other to see the stairs coming to an end. This resulted with them falling off the stairs. TenTen nor Ino saw the stairs coming to an end because their eyes were closed and they were too busy screaming. And they too fell. Shikamaru was the only one who saw the ending and jumped off like Sakura.

"Oww…" Ino groaned. They all got up and dusted themselves off except for Ino. Shikamaru helped Ino up and had to help her walk to the dining room.

They all glared at Sakura who was sitting on the dining room table.

"What?" She asked innocently.

They continued to glare and sat down.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't see the stairs coming to an end!" Sakura said defensively. The butler's came with the food and set it on table. There was spaghetti, shrimp, garlic bread, and other fancy food xD. Naruto saw ramen and attacked it.

Sakura ate a big plate of spaghetti. TenTen and Neji were…Ugh….. USE YOUR IMAGINATION, lol. Hinata had a small plate of shrimp cocktail. Ino was asking how much celeries were in each dish. Sasuke was eating a big juicy red tomato. Sakura giggled as she stared at him eat the tomato like a little child. Sasuke heard and turned to her.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Sakura said still giggling.

"Fine. You want something to laugh at?" Sasuke said and threw a tomato at her. It hit her right in the face. Sakura wiped her face off and when her face was shown, instead of emerald eyes, were balls of fire. Sakura picked up a big cherry pie and threw it at Sasuke but it missed and it hit Ino. Ino threw some spaghetti at Sakura but it missed and it hit Naruto. This resulted in a food fight.

Sakura sneaked out and got a super soaker. She soaked up everyone. They all turned and glared at her.

"GET HER!" Ino and Naruto screamed. "SHE MESSED UP MY HAIR!" They yelled and trampled Sakura over. They took the super soaker and also soaked Sakura.

They all busted into laughs, even Neji and Sasuke.

//.\\//.\

They all went back to their rooms to take a shower.

Naruto and Hinata's room.

Hinata was sitting down reading a book silently until Naruto came out the shower. Hinata looked over to him and he had a towel around his lower body. Hinata blushed and quickly looked away.

"Whats wrong Hinata?" Naruto asked densly.

"N-N-Nothing N-N-Naruto-kun. I'm t-tired, I-I think I-I'll go to b-bed." Hinata stuttered and walked over to the sofa with a blanket and pillow.

"Hinata! What are you doing? The bed is that way!" Naruto said dumbly.

"Y-You sleep i-in the b-bed N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said stuttering because of this subject.

"_This is a perfect time kid. Make a move. Quick! Neji isn't here to kill you!" _Naruto told himself mentally.

"Hinata, sleep in the bed." Naruto said.

Hinata obeyed nervously and lay in the bed. Naruto followed suit. Naruto hugged Hinata close to him.

"Hinata, I-I love y-you." Naruto said stuttering. Hinata was having a huge party in her head.

"I love you too Naruto-kun." Hinata said WITHOUT stuttering and rested her head on his chest. (OMG! HINATA DIDN'T STUTTER! OI!"

They both fell asleep in this position.

//.\\//.\

Neji and TenTen's room.

"He is gonna be dead by tomorrow." Neji hissed through his teeth. TenTen put her hand on his chest and looked into his white eyes.

"Neji, calm down, if they love each other, then let them be, like us." TenTen said in a soft voice.

"I love you TenTen." Neji said smirking. "Love you too." With that she kissed him passionately. They broke apart. TenTen yawned and rested her head on Neji's chest. Neji lifted her bridal style to their bed and rested her down in his lap.

They fell asleep in each others arms.

//.\\//.\

Ino and Shikamru's room.

Ino stood in front of the mirror humming while combing her hair. Shikamaru just came out the shower and stared at her. Right now, she was peaceful, calm, not loud or anything. This is why Shikamaru liked Ino, she was loud and bossy sometimes, but other times she was calm and peaceful. Of course, no one knows Shika's little secret except Neji and Sasuke. It would be too troublesome to tell Naruto.

Ino yawned and settled in bed.

"G'night Shika." Ino said sleepily. Ino watched as Shikamaru walked over to the couch.

"Shika, you don't need sleep on the couch, this bed is huge, you sleep on that side, and I'll sleep on this side. Now get your lazy butt over here and go to bed." Ino said smiling warmly. This was a side of Ino only her friends saw. It was exclusive to them and only them. But right now, she was showing it because of her Shika. Yes, HER Shika. Ino likes Shikamaru and she makes sure no other girl can get him. Soon, so soon, Shika will be hers.

"Good night Ino." Shika said and they both drifted to a deep sleep dreaming about each other.

//.\\//.\

Sasuke and Sakura's room.

Sakura was standing by the balcony with her hair just blowing in the wind.

Sakura walked back inside and sat on the bed peacefully. Sasuke came out of the shower with a towel around his lower half.

"_Wow, nice six pack."_ Sakura thought. And didn't relies she was staring at him. Sasuke smirked at her but she was so caught up in her thoughts that didn't notice.

"Wow, you sure like me." Sasuke said teasingly snapping Sakura out of her thoughts. (Sasuke was now dressed.)

"Huh? NO!" Sakura yelled and smacked him with a pillow. A pillow fight began.

10 min. later.

Feathers were everywhere.

Sakura was panting hard on the floor.

"Wow, I'm so tired, I'm going to bed." Sakura said sleepily but didn't have the energy to walk over to the bed she just slept right there. Sasuke smirked and walked over to her. He picked her up and put her in the bed next to him. He stared at her for a while.

"_She really is pretty."_ Sasuke thought while running his figures through her long pink hair. Soon he too fell to sleep with his arm around her.

Sweat dreams. New couple. Soon to be couple. What could be better?

**YAY! FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE! IT TOOK ME SO LONG!**

**Please! Read and Review! Love you all.**


	7. Inner selves get involved

'_OMG! That dress is MINE!'_

**Disclaimer: KiwiPopTart do not own Naruto. And if you got a prob, go deal with BOB! Lol.**

**//.\\//.\**

"OMG! THE WELCOME BACK DANCE IS ON FRIDAY! OMG! I DON'T HAVE A DRESS! WAIT A MINUTE! I DON'T HAVE A DATE! OMG! OMG! WHAT AM I GOING TO!!! AHHHHHHH!!" Ino yelled waking Shikamaru and everyone on that floor up.

"Ino, must you be so troublesome?" Shikamaru said groggily. Ino started pacing around the room.

"Shikamaru! This is bad, omg this is bad! Shika, what am I going to do? I know! We'll go shopping today! But wait! A date! I need a date!" Ino said frantically. Shikamaru just sighed.

"Ino, calm down, you're giving me a headache. I'll take you to the dance." Shikamaru said in a bored tone as usual.

"Oh Thanks Shika! I knew you were **my **Shika!" Ino said hugging him tightly.

//.\\//.\

"AHHH! ATTACK OF INO!" Naruto shrieked hugging Hinata tightly. A little too tightly.

"Naruto-kun, please, let go." Hinata whispered turning pale. Naruto quickly let go.

"SORRY HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Naruto said frantically.

"Yes, I'm fine. What were you screaming about Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked turning back to her normal color.

"I heard Ino scream out something, which means she could be mad at me, which means I could get killed today! Hinata protect me!" Naruto yelled hiding behind Hinata.

"Don't worry Naruto, she's probably just freaking out because of the prom on Friday." Hinata explained. Naruto's eyed widened.

"OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT! THE PROM IS ON FRIDAY! I NEED A TUX! OMG! I NEED SOMEONE TO GO WITH!" Naruto yelled rather like a girl.

"Naruto-kun, calm down. I know for a fact Ino will make us all go shopping today, and I'll go with you Naruto-kun." Hinata said giggling a little because of Naruto. Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips which shocked Hinata at first but she immediately returned the kiss. They broke apart but surprisingly no one was blushing, but smiling in each others arms.

"Thanks Hinata-chan." Naruto said in a sweet voice. Hinata nodded and smiled.

//.\\//.\

"Huh, what? Oh morning Neji." TenTen said blinking a few times.. When she looked up, Neji was running his fingers through her hair and smirking.

"What's so funny?" TenTen asked confused.

"You look cuter with your hair down." Neji said still smirking. TenTen blushed a bit.

"Why don't wear it down?" Neji asked.

"I like it better in buns." TenTen said tying her hair up. "Oh and, what was Ino screaming about?" TenTen asked.

"She was saying something about school dance on Friday." Neji said.

"Oh." TenTen said then her eyes went big. "OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! OMG! I HAVE TO TALK TO SAKURA! NEJI! QUICK! WE HAVE TO GET DRESSED AND LET THE OTHERS OUT!" TenTen yelled grabbing some clothes and running in the shower.

15 min later. ( Neji had already got dressed. )

TenTen came out of the bathroom in a rugged jeans and black baby tee. Her hair was down and she walked over to the mirror to fix it. Neji hugged her from behind.

"Let your hair down, it looks cuter." Neji whispered in her ear. TenTen sighed and let her hair down; her hair was waist long and pretty. Neji kissed her forehead and they left room hand in hand.

//.\\//.\

Sakura blinked a few times but didn't get up. _'What am I lying on, this defiantly isn't my bed.'_ Sakura thought. For some reason, Sakura felt so secure. Sakura turned her head and realized what or rather who she was lying on. Her eyes went big but she didn't move.

Her head was on Sasuke's chest. Sakura got up and decided to take a picture of Sasuke sleeping on her phone. Why was she doing this? Why does she feel so secure in those arms; his arms. What are these mixed emotions? Sakura pushed those thoughts out of her head and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

15 min later…

Sakura came out in a white, tight strapless shirt and pink pleated miniskirt with tie up silver heals. Sasuke saw her come out and examined her head to toe. _'Wow, she looks pretty good, who knew she owned those types of clothes.'_ Sasuke thought still staring.

"What?" Sakura asked a little confused while blushing a light pink. Sasuke quickly looked away to hide his blush.

"**Looks like somebody finally found interest in a girl" **a voice came into Sasuke's head.

"_Who the mess is you?" _Sasuke said in his head.

"**Oh me, I'm your inner self, I'm you. I've been here since birth, I just never said anything." **

" _So why are you just talking now?" _

"**Your life has been so boring until this pink haired girl came. So, let's get down to business, when are you going to make a move on her? I know you like her. No, you LOVE her. "**

"_Never, and I DON'T like her, nor do I LOVE her!"_

"**Yeah right kid, I'm you, I think I would know if you like or love somebody. Besides, what's so bad about her? She's hot; I think I'll talk to her inner self. So, when are you going to make a move on her? Look at her just standing there looking all sexy." **

"_Fine, I like her okay! Jeez, and do you have to be such a pervert? I don't know, never thought bout it. I can start by asking her to the dance with me. Yep, I'll do that."_

"**Good, now she looks like she thinks you're crazy and she pretty annoyed, you better go."**

Sakura was outside on the balcony sorting out her thoughts with her inner self also.

"**That Sasuke is a really cute when he's sleeping you know, you have great in boys."**

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_

"**I know you love him, you love his hair, his eyes, he body, his smirk, you love being in his arms, I've been here for 15 years, I know you like him, why don't you go to the dance with him, and get a sexy dress too."**

"_Not a bad idea, I'm sure Ino will make us go shopping for dresses today so I'll pick something super sexy."_

"**Okay, get going now. Bye!"**

Sakura looked behind her and saw a smirking Sasuke. "Yo Sakura! Wanna go to the dance together?" Sasuke called out. "Hmm..Yeah okay." Sakura said and came out from the balcony.

"SAKURA! CRISUS! AND SHOCKING NEWS!" Ino screamed running up to Sakura.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"OKAY! THE DANCE IN ON FRIDAY! NARUTO AND HINATA ARE DATING!" Ino shrieked.

"Naruto, Hinata, is this true? " Sakura said shocked.

"YEAH! I'm the happiest boy alive!" Naruto said proudly.

"Any ways, today we ARE going shopping for dresses and suits for the guys." Ino said.

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath. "Do you have a problem with that Shikamaru?" Ino asked in a low dangerous tone. "No,no, not at all!" Shika said backing up.

"Great! Let's go!" Ino said cheerfully. The other guys decided it was best for the sake of their lives not to complain and just go along with the flow. Everyone followed Ino until she came to a stop.

"Sasuke, and Neji are driving. Neji drives 3 people in his car; Sasuke drives 3 people in his. Let get going people!" Ino said.

"Don't we have any say in this?" Neji asked.

"No. Is that a problem?" Ino asked turning around evilly.

"Not at all, let's go." Neji said going to his car. "Naruto, Hinata, and TenTen go with Neji; Sakura, Shika, and I go in Sasuke's. Let's hurry it up people!" Ino chirped getting in the car. Everyone got in the car they were assigned to.

In Sasuke's car.

"Sasuke, speed it up! Sakura, turn on the radio." Ino said rather commanded.

"I feel for you Shikamaru." Sasuke said and speeded more. Sakura turned on the radio.

The song playing was Kelly Clarkson – Behind these hazel eyes.

"Ugh, what is this crap!" Sasuke said and switched it to Linkin Park – Numb.

"Ugh! No way I'm listening to this!" Ino and Sakura said. Sakura switched it back.

"It's MY car; we listen to what I want to listen to." Sasuke said and switched it back.

"Well, I'M the guest! You're a horrible host." Sakura said and changed it back.

They switched it back and forth until the radio shut off. "Oops, the radio died! Sasuke did it!" Sakura said. "Now you see what you caused? Now I have to buy a new radio!" Sasuke said frustrated. "We might as well have a funeral for it." Sakura said.

"Ahem, we are now here to say our goodbye's to Sasuke's car radio. It was a good radio, and it played good music despite how bad Sasuke treated it. But now its time to say good bye to this good radio. We hope that it goes to a better place." Sakura said with fake tears in her eyes. " Now we would Like Sasuke to say a word about his car radio." Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes and the car stopped.

"We're here." Sasuke said and got out the car. Shikamaru was sleeping in the back seat and Ino was waking him up.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! WAKE UP!" Ino yelled and people stared at her like she was retarded. This attracted fan girls.

"ITS SASUKE! AND HE'S WITH THAT PINK HAIRED GIRL AGAIN!" A fan girl screamed pointed at Sasuke. "Shiz nits, of all time for those freaks to bother people." Ino said and told the others to run. Sakura couldn't run in those heals so she thought of a different idea. She reached into Sasuke's car and got a CD out of his car. Sakura sat up on his car.

"Hey fan girls! This is Sasuke's CD! He TOUCHED this!" Sakura shouted and threw the CD very far. The fan girls ran for the CD and fought each others for it.

Sakura walked to the others casually. "You guys ready to go look for some dresses?" she asked. They looked at her wide eyed. "Sakura, how did you escape the fan girls? You can't run fast in those heals." TenTen asked shocked.

"I just threw got one Sasuke's CD's from his car and threw it to them." Sakura said and walked into the mall. "Hey, not a bad idea." Sasuke and Neji said. They all walked inside the mall.

"Let's go in this shop!" Ino said pointing to a shop. The girls walked in and each ran up to a dress.

"Ooh! This dress is perfect!" Ino said beaming at the dress. It was a sky blue spaghetti strap dress that had a wrap that you hold around your shoulders. ( Hopefully you get what I'm saying) Ino fell in love with the dress and bought it immediately.

TenTen saw a light brown off the shoulder dress that was tight at the top and fluffy at the bottom. It was just the right size for TenTen, so she buys it.

Hinata saw a white dress laced with orange bows at the bottom of the dress. The dress was strapless and long. It was perfect for Hinata, so she bought it also.

Sakura was looking for the sexiest dress she could possibly find. Then an emerald dress caught her eye. It was a beautiful long emerald dress that had a long split down the side of it. It was a strapless, back out dress. At the top was tight and the bottom was a little puffy but not too puffy. It came with silver gloves and when you spin it twirls. Sakura fell in love with it but one problem, so did some one else.

"Excuse me hun, but could you let go of MY dress?" Sakura said.

"I think you got wrong it sweets, this is dress is MINE." Said the girl.

"Well hun better let go of sweets dress before sweets has to kill hun!" Sakura hissed.

"No way I'm letting go!" the girl hissed back.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way!" Sakura hissed and punched the girl in the stomach. The girl started coughing and then tripped Sakura. Sakura slapped the girl really hard in the face. Sakura then took off her high heals and was going to beat the girl with it. "Okay! Okay! You can have the dress!" The girl whimpered.

"Great, thanks!" Sakura said as if nothing happened. Sakura got the dress and paid for it.

She walked out the store to the others holding her shoes in her hand.

"What happened to you? And what took you so long?" TenTen asked. Sakura just sat down and smirked.

"Ooh nothing much, I just got in a fight with some girl who wanted the same dress as me." Sakura said putting on her shoes and pulling up her shirt. "Did you get the dress?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!" Sakura said now fixing her hair. "Well, time for the guys to pick out their stuff!" Sakura chirped. They all looked puzzled but followed her anyway. They went into this all men store. The girls didn't go in though, they just stayed outside and talked about their dresses.

"My dress is so pretty!" Ino exclaimed.

"So is mine, I love it!" TenTen said.

"I think mine will match Naruto's shirt." Hinata said and giggled a little. The other girls giggled also.

"Well, my dress is to DIE for!" Sakura said and also giggled. The girl busted into laughs.

"So, we know TenTen is going with Neji, and Naruto is going with Hinata, so who are you going with Ino?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going with Shika, well, he is my best friend!" Ino said blushing a little.

"So who are you going with?" Ino countered. Sakura kind of tensed up.

"Sasuke.." Sakura said. They all 'oooooo'd'.

"Sasuke and Sakura, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage!" they all sang and then fell on the floor laughing. Sakura turned as red as Gaara's hair. People started staring at the teens on the floor like they were crazy.

"Shut-up! We're going as friends!" Sakura yelled gaining her color back.

"Part time lovers!" Ino chirped. The others just laughed more. They wouldn't stop laughing so Sakura decided to go play a game. She stepped into a arcade and saw her favorite game ; Dance Dance Revolution. Sakura walked over to the game and put in a token to play. She set it to the highest difficulty and the music started. The arrows started going faster and faster. Sakura didn't miss one and people started gathering around her cheering. The song was over and Sakura got a high score.

"Yay!" Sakura said beaming at the screen. Fan boys saw Sakura and ran over to her.

"Sakura-chan! You were great! Go out with me!"

"Sakura! Go to the dance on Friday with me!"

They all cried out to Sakura. Sakura slipped out of the crowd and tried to walk as fast she could. "Wait! Sakura-chan! I got these for you!" A boy with eye brows that looked like caterpillars on steroids called out. Sakura sighed and stopped.

"I got you these flowers, and I..I..wanted to ask you something. Will you go to the dance with me?" the boy asked shyly. "Oh, and I'm Lee." The boy finished.

"Well, ugh Lee… I'm already going to the dance with somebody, I'm sorry." Sakura said. Lee's looked hurt. "With who?" "Sasuke." Sakura said and walked off.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Lee muttered and now, Sasuke was Lee's rival.

//.\\//.\

Sakura was trying to find where the others were then her cell phone rang. It was Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, where are you? We are all waiting for you."

"Oh, I'm trying to find where you guys were, I forgot."

"How about you just meet us to the car?"

"Okay, that works!"

"Good, now hurry up." With that, they both hung up.

Sakura walked out the nearest exit and looked for the parking lot. After 5 minutes, she finally found it. The others were already there. Sakura rushed over and got in the convertible.

"Sorry, I had trouble finding the parking lot. Did anyone bring my dress?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I have it." Ino said.

//.\\//.\

At the Uchiha mansion.

As soon as Sakura got inside, she ran upstairs to write in her diary.

'_Dear diary, I think I'm falling for Sasuke! I can't believe it, and plus, we're going to the dance together. I'm so happy. I mean, he's cute, funny, and can be so romantic. They say I'm like the first girl he's ever been interested in. I'll just go with the flow.' _ Sakura wrote in her diary.

Sasuke was watching her from in the doorway. Sakura got up but sat right back down because of Sasuke.

"Were you watching me all that time?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sasuke said and smirked. Sakura put her diary away and walked out.

"**Her inner self is so hot! I told her that. We're going to talk again tonight. So how are things going with you and Sakura? I just found out her name."**

"_We are going to the dance together. I hope you didn't tell her inner self anything else._

_What do you mean you're going to talk to her again tonight?"_

"**That's good; don't screw up at the dance. Oh, I just told her few a more things that you don't need to know about."**

"_Whatever."_

//.\\//.\

"_Hey inner me…are you there?"_

"**I'm right here, what's going on with you lately, I had to see a friend. A rather sexy friend."**

"_Well, I got my dress for the dance, its so nice! Sasuke and I are going to the dance together. Who's your sexy friend?"_

"**Good. Don't screw this up okay. We got him now, if you play your cards right, by your birthday, he should ours! Oh, Sasuke's inner self, he told me I was hot, I told he was sexy; we told each other a few more words that doesn't concern you. I'm going to talk to him again tonight."**

"_I can't believe you're me."_ Sakura said to her inner self.

Sakura sighed and went down stairs to the others.

//.\\//.\

**Well, seventh chappie. Hoped you like. PLEASE! If you read, even if you just put a one word review, I just want you to review. For those who are wondering when Sasuke and Sakura are going to get together, its coming soon. REALLY soon. I'll take care of Ino and Shika and then I'll focus on how I'm putting Sakura and Sasuke together. Sounds good? Okay! Please review! –Much love Lexxi**


	8. The dress is mine

**Thx to all my reviewers! Keep reviewing! I hoped you my story so far! Well, here goes the 8th chapter! Hope you like! **

**//.\\//.\**

**Disclaimer : KiwiPopTart does not own Naruto.**

**//.\\//.\**

_Monday morning. 6:15._

Sakura woke up groggily.

"Ugh…What day is it, what time is it? 6:15, wow, I'm up early for a Monday. MONDAY! Oh yeah, school is today, I should get up and get dressed for school." Sakura murmured to her self. She got up and went to the bathroom. Sakura sang a soft song to her self as she showered. Hinata was also awake and took a shower in the other bathroom.

In 15 minutes Sakura and Hinata came out at the same time. Hinata was wearing a purple sleeveless shirt with a heart on it, jean capris and white sneakers. Sakura was wearing a black halter top with a jean shorts and black tennis.

Just then, TenTen and Ino came from the other bathrooms. Ino was in a pink baby tee with jeans and tennis. TenTen was in a jean skirt and a sky blue shirt with tennis also.

"Hey you guys, the guys are still sleeping, how about we poor ice down their shirts?" Sakura whispered then smirked. They let out a small giggle and nodded. They got some ice from the kitchen and came back. They nodded to each other indicating to go to a boy. Each girl went to a boy and silently and quickly poured the ice down their shirts. The guys started to stir and the girls quickly ran down stairs.

**//.\\//.\**

With the girls…

They were laughing hysterically on the floor.

"I need water! Wait till they come down here! They'll probably want to kill us!" Sakura said between laughs. The other girls nodded in agreement and burst out in more laugher.

After 3 minutes they stopped laughing and went in the kitchen. They were greeted by the cook.

"Good morning ladies. What would you like to eat for breakfast?" the cook asked.

"I'll just have some cereal and apple juice." Sakura said and sat down.

"Um, eggs and bacon please." TenTen said.

"I'll have some eggs and bacon also." Hinata said quietly.

"I'll have cereal, I'm watching my weight!" Ino said. They all sweat dropped. The cook nodded and rushed off. 5 min later he came back with all their foods. They ate happily and chatted.

**//.\\//.\**

With the guys…

"What the…I'm cold." Sasuke said groggily not getting up. **"Dude you're always cold"**

"WTF? Sasuke yelled getting up and rubbing his back. "Sakura Haruno…You are dead!" Sasuke hissed getting up.

The others woke up and agreed that they would get back at the girls somehow.

They got dressed and went down stairs to get breakfast also.

They the girls smirking and watching TV.

"Got the cold shoulder?" Sakura asked going to Sasuke with a blanket. She wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

'**Wow, she looks hotter than usual, how do you contain yourself? I would've did he-**

_SHUT UP!_ Sasuke said to his innerself.

Sasuke glared at her intensely and then smirked. "I think you're going to need this later." Sasuke said and went in the kitchen. Sakura stood there confused as ever but just went over to the other girls and shrugged it off.

**//.\\//.\**

"Do you think fan girls and boys will be there?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, the dance is on Friday, and have you seen what you're wearing? They'll be all over you. I'll pray for you Sakura." Ino said and started praying.

"Dear Lord, I ask you that you would help Sakura with her fan boys and that they wont rape her. I ask that she may fight them off. And that she would not wear such skimpy outfits. In Jesus name I pray, Amen." Ino prayed.

"May the Lord be with you my sister." Ino said and patted Sakura. "Okay…" Sakura said motioning that the others go over so she may scoot away form Ino.

They arrived at school and just as Ino said, fan boys and girls were there waiting on Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura sighed but then thought she might as well have fun. Everyone got out and Sakura walked through her fan boys smirking. She stopped like a celebrity on the red carpet.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE SO HOT AND SEXY!"

The others stood there wide eyed and watched Sakura. Sakura was waving at the hundreds of boys. Some were taking pictures and the others were cheering at Sakura.

"Sakura! You're the MOST SEXY THING I EVER SAW!"

"MARRY ME!"

"GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!"

Sasuke could feel jealousy enter his body. He was getting sick of this.

"SAKURA! BEAR MY CHILDREN!" That's it, Sasuke wasn't taking this anymore. He was about to grab Sakura's hand and drag her away from her fan boys when his fan girls came.

"SASUKE! OH SASUKE! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"SASUKE! CONFESS YOUR LOVE FOR ME!"

"SASUKE-KUN! GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME! WE'LL LOOK AWESOME!"

Sasuke just pushed them off and walked off. The fan girls looked hurt.

Naruto jumped to where was.

"Forget about that Sasuke! You have me!" He yelled posing. A girl threw a rock at him.

"YOU SUCK!" She said and walked off. Naruto fell on the floor crying anime style.

"My fans!" Naruto yelled dramaticly. They all sweat dropped. Hinata went over and comforted him.

A fan boy came and pinned Sakura to a wall. The other fan boys left after seeing Sakura was gone. The boy started to caress Sakura's cheek. She struggled to get out of his grip.

He stopped caressing her cheek and ran his hand up and down her thigh. "Let me go!" Let me go! Leave me alone!" Sakura exclaimed. The boy's hand was about to slip up Sakura's shirt when he was dashed to the floor. Sakura had tears in her eyes. She looked up and saw Sasuke. Sasuke kicked the boy aside and went to Sakura. He looked down at her to see if she was okay. He saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Sakura, it's alright. Did he hurt you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stood there shocked, tears still running down her cheeks. Sakura ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sasuke! Thankyou! Thankyou so much! I thought he was going to rape me! You saved me! Thankyou!" Sakura exclaimed tears still in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked wanting to kill the guy.

"He started caressing my cheek and stuff. Then, he started feeling up my legs and I tried to get away from him but his grip was too tight. He was going to slip his hand up shirt then you came." Sakura said. Sasuke growled and decided to kill him later. They went to class.

**//.\\//.\**

"Ino…You're acting strange lately." Shikamara said.

"Strange? What are you talking about! I'm FINE! You're fine! She's fine! He's fine! WE ARE ALL FINE! THE WORLD IS FINE!" Ino said smiling a bit too widely. "Oh SHIKAMARU! THIS WORLD IS SCREWED UP! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M HUNGRY! I NEED A MANICURE! WHERE IS SAKURA?! OH I HATE THIS WORLD!" Ino said breaking down in tears. Shikamaru looked confused.

"She's having her period." TenTen stated simply.

"What's a period?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know, Neji, what's a period?" Shikamaru asked. "A type of hangover for women?" Neji said. TenTen sweat dropped. Sasuke and Sakura just walked in.

"Sasuke, what's a period?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked confused. " I think it's a type of hangover for women." Sasuke said. Sakura sweat dropped.

"It's a lolly-pop only for girls, but we only can get one once a month." Sakura said.

"I WANT ONE! SAKURA CAN I HAVE YOU'RE'S THIS MONTH?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura burst out laughing. Sasuke gave her a confusing look. She whispered something in his ear. He turned red and gave a disgusted look at Naruto.

Sasuke told Shikamaru and Neji. They turned red when he said 'certain area of the lower half of a girl's body'. They gave Naruto the same look Sasuke gave him.

Kakashi-sensei walked in with his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Go to the gym for P.E." He stated simply. The whole class sighed and went to the locker to change.

"Who's the gym teacher?" Sakura asked.

"This energetic guy, his name is coach Gai." Ino said. Sakura sweat dropped. "He works people so hard! Oh, I think volley ball tryouts are today!" Ino said.

"Volly ball? I LOVE VOLLY BALL!" Sakura exclaimed and came out of the girl's changing room. She was wearing a pink baby tee and white shorts.

"I'm trying out too. We can go together!" Ino said. They all walked to the gym together. Guys were whistling at Sakura.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! TODAY WE HAVE VOLLYBALL AND SOCCER TRYOUTS! BUT FIRST WE WILL RUN 20 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD TO GET THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH IN US!" Gai yelled doing to the good guy pose.

"OH GAI SENSEI! WHAT A YOUTHFUL EXERCISE!" Lee exclaimed with tears in his eyes. Suddenly, the background became a sunset on the beach with a smiling sun.

Lee and Gai were running through the water to get to each other in slow motion.

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

The two met each other and hugged screaming each other's names out.

'_How do they do that?'_ everyone thought.

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! CUT THE GAY CRAP AND GET ON WITH THE LAPS!" some one yelled and threw a rock at the two. They glared at her.

**//.\\//.\**

"Time for the volley ball tryouts!" principal Tsunade yelled. "First 4 girls trying out are : Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Korime and Lilly!"

The girls got on the court and went to their respective sides. Tsunade blew the whistle and the Sakura served the ball to the other side. Korime caught it and shot it back.

15 min later…

The score was 9 to 11. ( it was a short game ) Sakura spiked the ball as hard as she could.

The girls on the other side tried to hit it but it ended up hitting them. The ball hit them both in the head.

"INO AND SAKURA WIN!" Tsunade said in the microphone.

"We are so awesome. No questions." Ino and Sakura said high-fiving each other.

"You forehead B!" Korime yelled with a big lump on her head that made her look so hideous. She went and pushed Sakura down. Sakura immediately got up and slapped Korime so hard that she fell to the floor.

"I don't know who the crap you are, but just to let you know, don't ever try that again." Sakura hissed. Sasuke admired how she stood up for her self against the fan girl. He smirked as he watched her. Korime was crying but got up.

"I'll get you back. YOU JUST WAIT!" Korime said between sobs. Sakura smirked.

"Bring it!" She said.

"Okay! NEXT MATCH!" Tsunade said. The girls walked off the court glaring at each other.

"Wow! Sakura, you slapped Korime so hard she fell on the floor! You're so tough! I bet you could be the whole fan girl club!" Naruto said.

"I don't think I could take all those girls on, but that one was just weak." Sakura said.

"She's the toughest of all of them; in fact she's the captain of fan club!" TenTen said.

**//.\\//.\**

"Now, time for the SOCCER TRYOUTS!" Tsunade yelled deafening everyone.

The boys got on the field for tryouts. "GO!"

(I don't know that much about soccer so you can make your own little game in your head :D I'll just get to the scores)

The score was 14 to 16. Sasuke's team had 16 and Neji's team had 14. Sasuke kicked the ball and earned the winning score.

"You're paying for the girls celebration on them winning volley ball." Sasuke said smirking. "What ever." Neji said and walked off the field.

Neji was greeted with a huge hug from TenTen. "Aww, you did great!" she said. He smirked and hugged her back. "Thanks." He said and then the make out session began.

"Get a room!" Naruto yelled holding Hinata's hand. The others laughed while Neji and TenTen glared at Naruto.

"So, where are we going to celebrate? You guys said we were going to celebrate! Oh Oh! Lets go to the movie's! Then wondering in the mall! Yeah! That's cool!" Ino and Sakura's exclaimed. Neji sighed. "Neji offered to treat you guys to it, he's paying for it ALL!" Sasuke said smirking.

"Wow Neji! You sure are nice! What are we waiting for? Lets go then!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time. Neji sighed yet again glaring at the Uchiha.

**//.\\//.\**

They had watched a chick flick and were now wondering around looking stuff in the mall. Something caught Sakura's eye so she stopped to look at it; it was a pretty brown little poodle.( not the French kind )

"She is so cute!" Sakura said and she leaned against the window. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. She saw the others leaving so she ran to catch up with them.

"Sakura, when is your b-day?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Hm..November 15!" she said.

"That's a week after this dance! OMG! And you didn't say anything!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well, you never asked." Sakura shot back smirking.

"_I already know what I'm getting her, this is gonna be no sweat."_ Sasuke thought and continued smirking.

//.\\//.\

**Hey! Sorry for the late update, I had a small case of writers block, but I hope this was a good chapter; I have big plans for chapters 9-11 lol. PLZ REVIEW! KEEP READING AND THX ALL MY READERS WHO REVIEWED. CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW PPL! THX! XD -Lexxi**


	9. You're so troublesome

Hey, this is a vote of thx to the reviewers and ppl who helped me with my story!

**Big thankyou's to : ApplesxTea – Thx a lot, for reviewing and all, I'm using your idea you gave me in the later chapters, in fact, I've already started it and I'm planning how I'm gonna use it. :D Trust me, you'll see it in the story very soon after Sakura's b-day.**

**01sweetxpnaii – You've been reviewing straight through the whole story, thx! Thx for all the good reviews and thx for continuing to read! Keep reading and reviewing :D**

**Defender of the light – Lol, I try to make it funny and cute at the same time. You also have been reviewing and reading continuously. :D Thx! Keep it up!**

**xXSasuSaku-loverXx – Sakura b-day is on march 28th but I put in November. :D Thx for reading and reviewing!**

**Tiffanylicis – Lol to your claps thingy. Thx for reviewing about I think 4 times :D I'll update shortly.**

**Sasukeschick. – Lol, you reviewed for almost every chappie. Thx a lot!**

**WhITe DoRiAn – Yes, Sakura's fan boys must really suck Lol. That's why we have Sasuke to kik there butts. Thx for reviewing!**

**Littlechineseazngirl – Sorry if it's a little fast paced. I'll try taking more time describing things though! Thx for reviewing!**

**//.\\//.\\**

**Back to the story peeps! **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto, wish I did, but sadly I don't! But I do own this lovely vanilla fudge! **

**//.\\//.\**

Everyone was sitting in class waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive.

1 hour later ( in the narrator for sponge bob voice )

Kakashi walked in with his all time favorite book ; Icha Icha Paradise.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was in the Bermuda triangle so I had to wait for the ship to-."

"LIAR! Just get on with it!" the whole class shouted.

"Right, no school today due to the dance tonight. You're dismissed." Kakashi said and sat down.

Everyone ran out the class.

"So, what do you guys want to do? There's no school." TenTen asked.

"Let's go to the spa!" Ino said.

"Then we can go get our hair and nails done!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah!" TenTen and Hinata said.

"Wait wait, guys don't get their hair and nails done." Neji said.

"You guys don't have to get stuff did, you can just come along with us." Ino said.

"Too troublesome." Shika muttered. Ino did huge puppy eyes that she only used for emergencies. Shikamara sighed in defeat.

"Great! Hm…Sasuke's car can't hold all of us. Neji, are you driving the explorer?" Ino asked.

"Yes.." Neji said.

"Great! Neji's driving!" Ino exclaimed running to the explorer. Neji sighed and went to it as well.

TenTen went in front, Naruto, Shika, Ino, Hinata in the first back row and Sasuke and Sakura in the last row. They sped out of school yard. They were alot, a little too much.

A police officer stopped them.

"Did you know you were exceeding the speed limit? License and registration please." The officer said. Neji's family gave him a under age drivers license since he wasn't 18 yet. He was 16. Neji reached into his pocket for his driver's license and took it out.

He gave it to the officer. The officer looked at it strangely.

"Son, this say's you're 16, how did you get a driver's license if you're under age?" the officer asked.

"Did you not see my last name?" Neji asked glaring at the man.

"Hyuuga, very well, so sorry for bothering you! You may go!" the officer said quickly and ran away. Everyone laughed at him.

"Wow, one flash of your name and people are all scared!" TenTen exclaimed.

Neji smirked and continued speeding. They finally arrived at a spa named : De Oh La La Courts. The place was HUGE. They went inside and went to the desk.

"Welcome to De Oh La La Courts, I'm Megan, How may I help you?" the lady asked.

"Hi, we're here for an appointment to the spa and salon." Ino said. The woman looked up and laughed.

"I'm sorry but this is a PRIVATE luxury court yard, you can't just come in here and say you want to go to the spa and salon. This tempered Ino.

"SAKURA! SASUKE! HINATA! COME HERE!" Ino yelled. They all went over to her.

"Megan, meet Sakura HARUNO, Sasuke UCHIHA, and Hinata HYUUGA. They want to attend the spa also, but if we can't go, I guess we'll just ask Mrs.Uchiha if she can get a nicer place for us." Ino said smirking evilly. The lady's eyes widened.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting! Sheila, come take these teens over to a private spa and salon room! Quickly!" Megan called out. A woman came running down the hall to Megan.

"Hello, I'm Sheila; please follow me to your spa/salon." Sheila said smiling. The others followed to the elevator. They went to the 9th floor and got out.

"Here is your spa room. I'll give you a tour of where everything is." Sheila said opening the door. Everyone's eyes widen and the luxurious room. It had Jacuzzis, masseuse, a huge hot tub in the middle of the room, a wide screen TV, and in the next room was the salon. Sheila explained everything to them.

"Okay, this phone is if you want guest service or anything, enjoy yourselves!" Sheila said and left the room.

"OMG! This is beyond awesome, I really need to unwind." TenTen said and dropped on one of the sofas.

"Let's get massages first!" Ino exclaimed. The girls all nodded and went to the changing rooms. They came out with just a towel on. ( I got that from 'Stacey's Mom' Lol.) The guy's attention fell on the girls with nothing on except towels. They blushed 10 shades of red. The girls lay on the beds ready for their massages. Instead of women being the masseuse, they were men. The guys' eyes widened when they saw this.

"Which kind of oil would you lovely ladies like? We have lavender, French vanilla, sweat pea, bubble gum, and cherry blossom." The men asked.

"Hmm, I'll have cherry blossom please!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I'll take French vanilla." Hinata said quietly.

"Lavender." TenTen said.

"Sweet pea!" Ino exclaimed.

"Nice choices, just relax." One of the men said. The girls did as they were told and relaxed. The men rubbed the oils all over there bodies while massaging them gently.

The guys were glaring at them intensely for touching the girls like that.

The girls saw them glaring and knew they were jealous; so they (excluding Hinata cuz she don't wanna do that to Naruto) decided to push it to the limit

"Go down, down, to my _lower_ back. Oh yeah, right there, that's so good. " Sakura groaned.

"A little to the left, that's the spot." TenTen said.

"A little to my upper back, around my neck. Yes…" Ino said and stretched the last part. The guys just got more pissed off by this.

"Ready for the front?" one of the men asked. Oh no, that did it.

"NO! YOU CAN GO NOW!" all the guys screamed. The men ran out for their lives.

The girls cracked up and started laughing.

"Okay, okay, let's go in the hot tub now!" Ino blurted out. They all nodded and got in their swim suits. Sakura came out in a poka-dotted pink and white bikini. Hinata was wearing a purple bikini and TenTen wore a black one. Ino had a striped blue and white bikina. Sasuke had dark blue trunks with flames to the bottom, same with Neji but his were just blue. Shika wore plain green trunks. Naruto wore trunks with a picture of ramen at the bottom. Everyone settled in the hot tub. Neji and TenTen started making out.

"Get a room!" Naruto shouted and splashed water on the two teens. They glared at him.

"Hey, let's play truth or dare." Ino said grinning evilly. "Great I'll go first!" Ino said.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?" Ino asked evilly.

"Why always me first? Dare." Sasuke said. Ino whispered something in his ear.

"What, no way." Sasuke said turning red.

"You have no choice, its just five minutes." Ino wined.

"Fine, fine!" Sasuke said and sighed. He started to swim to Sakura. Sakura backed away.

"Sasuke…Stay back! Stay BACK!" Sakura said trying to get away. Sasuke had no choice but to lift her up. He put her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Sakura demanded punching his back. He went to a Jacuzzi and put her down. Ino dared him to give Sakura a five minute massage.

"Okay, 5 minutes, and GO!" Ino said. Sasuke started massaging Sakura's back. She tried oh so hard to ignore her hormones as Sasuke's hand went to her lower back.

The others 'ooo'ed and 'aww'd. Finally the five minutes were up and this awkward moment could end. It was now Sasuke's turn to dare some one.

"Shikamaru, truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Sasuke whispered something in Shika's ear. It was Sasuke's chance to get Ino back.

"No way am I doing that!" Shika exclaimed blushing madly.

"You don't have a choice, now get it over with." Sasuke said smirking. Shikamaru muttered how troublesome this was going to be and went to Ino. Sasuke made him do what he had do : dance in front of the boys, except he had to dance for INO.

Shikamaru let his hair down and turned so his hip was facing Ino. He bent over and started shaking his hip. Ino blushed 10 shades of red. When he was done, he whispered something in her ear.

"See you tonight in bed." He whispered and quickly went back to his spot. Everyone laughed their heads off. Sakura glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened to see what time it was.

"GUYS! WE HAVE TO GO GET OUR NAILS AND HAIR DONE QUICK!" Sakura exclaimed running to the bathroom to change. They all looked confused but also glanced at the clock. The girls also ran to change. They came out and ran to the salon.

**//.\\//.\**

At Sakura's house.

"Oh! I have to do my make-up! OMG! The guys should be here soon! I have to hurry!" Ino said franticly running to the vanity table.

"Ino, relax, we still have 25 more minutes." Sakura said.

"I know! But make-up takes time!" Ino said while doing her eye liner. "You should be doing your make-up too you know." Ino said.

"TenTen, where's your make-up?" Sakura asked.

"I don't wear make-up. I rather go natural." TenTen stated simply. Sakura put a evil grin on her face.

"Hinata, get that other vanity table ready please!" Sakura said. Sakura's house had a room just with vanity tables and such. She lived in a 3 story mansion; almost as big as Sasuke's mansion.

"Oh no Sakura, you wouldn't!" TenTen said backing away form Sakura. Sakura pulled TenTen to the vanity table.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" TenTen's scream could be heard miles away.

**//.\\//.\**

Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke! Fix my bowtie please!" Naruto said running up Sasuke who was sitting down looking bored.

"No." he said.

"Please! I need to look good for Hinata-chan!" Naruto pleaded to his best friend. Sasuke sighed and got up.

"Keep still." Sasuke said and started fixing the tie.

"AHH! Too t-tight!" Naruto said turning blue. Sasuke smirked in amusement and loosened it.

"Thanks bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Okay guys, let's go." Neji said. They all went out the house and walked to the limo.

"Where to?" Bob asked Sasuke.

"Sakura's house." Sauske stated simply. Bob nodded and drove off.

**//.\\//.\**

"They're here! Come on guys!" Ino exclaimed. They all ran to the door waiting for the door bell to ring.

Ding Dong.

Sakura went and opened the door.

"Hey." Sasuke said coolly. Sasuke's look was simple, but something about him made it so sexy. He wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, black pants and black tennis. ( He don't like casual shoes XD ) Sakura looked absolutely stunning. Her emerald dress matched her eyes and fit her perfectly. Her hair was up in a high curly ponytail and she had 2 curled bangs in front.

"Hey Hinata-chan! You look cute!" Naruto exclaimed hugging Hinata. Naruto was the only one who wore a tux. He wore a black tux with casual shoes, his hair, spiky as usual.

Hinata looked so cute in her purple strapless dress. Her whole head was curly, ( her hair was to her shoulders ) and bouncy.

"Shika!" Ino exclaimed running up to Shikamaru. Shika thought it was too troublesome to put on a suit, so he just wore a green long sleeved shirt, long brown pants and white tennis. Ino's dress complimented her eyes. Her hair was curled at the bottom and straight up top. She latched arms with Shikamaru and smiled cheerfully.

"Where's TenTen?" Neji asked. Neji wore the same thing as Sasuke except her wore a white shirt.

"I'm right here Neji." TenTen said coming out in her brown off the shoulder dress. Her hair was not in buns, it was out. Everyone was surprised to see TenTen's beautiful waist long hair. But what surprised Neji the most was TenTen was wearing make-up! Her make-up was light brown except her mascara; it was black.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Ino exclaimed. Everyone got in the limo and drove off.

**//.\\//.\**

"Gasp! No fan boys or girls!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Maybe they're inside." Hinata said.

"Let's just go." Sakura said sighing. Bob got out and opened the door for them. They got out and walked in. The gym looked so pretty. It was decorated with balloons and streamers. The fan girls spotted Sasuke and ran for him ; Same with fan boys.

"Sasuke! Why did you go with her! Why not me?"

"Sasuke! Dance with me!"

"Sakura! You look so hot! Let's dance!"

"Sakura! You're so sexy! That Sasuke guy can't handle your sexiness! I can!"

Sasuke and Sakura were getting annoyed.

"HEY GUYS! THIS IS A SHIRT OF MINE! I WORE THIS!" Sakura yelled and threw a pink shirt. The guys went crazy for it.

"Got anything I can throw?" Sasuke whispered.

"I only have bras and stuff." Sakura said. Sasuke's eyes widened. "I can throw a bra if you want."

"NO!" Sakura sighed. "Keep still then." Sakura said and plucked a hair off of his head.

She rested it on the floor.

"Girls! Look! Sasuke's DNA! His hair!" Sakura said. The girls jumped on the floor for the piece of hair.

"Good, now lets go." Ino said. They went to sit to a table. Principal Tsunade went to the mic.

"Good night ladies and gentle men, tonight's dance is held as a celebration to a new year of Tokyo High! Please enjoy yourselves tonight. All you people please get up off your seats and go to the dance floor!" Tsunade said walking to bar for a bottle of sake.

Everyone went to dance, even Sasuke and Sakura, but the only two were Shikamaru and Ino.

"Oh please Shika! Let's go dance!" Ino wined.

"Ino, its too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"But Shika! You said you would take me the dance! You're just sitting here." Ino said.

"Fine, let's go." Shikamaru said and got up.

"Yay!" Ino exclaimed and latched onto his arm. Ino put her arms around his neck and Shika put his arms around her waist.

After a few minutes, Shikamaru decided it was now or never, he was going to tell Ino how he felt.

"Ino?" he started. Ino lifted her head off of his chest.

"Yes?"

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru said smirking and then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The eff with telling her, he was going to show her. I mean, actions do speak louder than words. Ino wasted no time in responding, she kissed him back just as passionately as he did. They stood there enjoying they're first kiss until…

"Oh yeah! Shake it! Go down low, ooh yeah!" Tsunade exclaimed now very drunk. She went in the middle of the dance floor and started doing ' drop it like it's hot'.

The teens eyes widened as they saw this middle age woman dancing like 16 year old.

Oh well, old people have to have fun too right? The teens just enjoyed the rest of their night even with Tsunade dancing.

**//.\\//.\**

**Hope you guys liked it! It took 3 whole days for me to finish! I had a awesome party on Sunday. Lol. PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW! -Lexxi**


	10. CPR broke my heart

**sighs I had so much trouble fixing my story because some mean person reported my story for the disclaimer in chap 8 ( Well finally its fixed back. ) Please, if u have a prob with my story, just tell me, just please don't report it and cause me so much trouble. Thx again for all the great reviews! Well here's goes chap 10! **

**ApplesxTea – You're idea takes place in this chapter, but I just made a minor change to it ) thx!**

**Oh yeah, before I forget.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.**

**P.S : For those who thought that chapter nine was chapter seven, sorry about that. That was the REAL chap nine, I just accidentally put chap 9 at chap 7 :S I know its really confusing, but if you have been reading ,y story all along, you would understand I think. :S So sorry! The real chap 7 is there now though, but I still have a prob because I have to fix the disclaimer all over. Ugh…I really hate that person who reported my story. They're causing me so much trouble! **

**//.\\//.\**

Sasuke woke up to see his mother at his room door. She had a slightly upset look on her face and it kind of troubled him so he shot her a questioning look.

"Sasuke, your father is here for 2 days. He is here on business anyway; you know he is always on business trips. I think he wants to touch bases with you, seeming that you are his son." Mikoto said leaving the room.

'_So father's here. I have a funny feeling about this. Let me hurry and get dressed so I can talk with him. Oh shoot, tomorrow is Sakura b-day isn't it. I haven't got her a gift yet. I think I'll do that today, yep. I'll get her that puppy, but not from the mall; I think I go to a better place. Yep.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke got up and did his normal routine. He put on a black shirt, dark blue baggy jeans with black tennis. He left his room and went down stairs. He went in the kitchen only to find his father sitting reading the paper.

"Hello father." Sasuke stated simply.

"Sasuke, hello, how have you been these few months?" Fugaku asked. ( Fugaku Sauske's dad, right?)

"I've been fine." Sasuke stated walking to the door. He didn't really want to talk to his father. He was never on good terms with his dad.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Mikoto asked eyeing him.

"To buy Sakura a birthday gift. Tomorrow is her birthday." Sauske stated about to open the door.

"Who's Sakura?" Fugaku asked a little harshly.

"My friend." Sasuke stated; he didn't like where this was going.

"Well, there is some one that I would like you to meet, her name is Ami. She is a daughter of a business partner of mine. In fact, she's out side in the back yard; she'll be here the 2 days with me." Fugaku stated. As if on cue a girl with blonde hair that had brown streaks in it walked in. She was in a brown shirt and a micro mini camouflage skirt. She had black high heals on.

"Ah, here she is! Ami, this is Sasuke, my son. You 2 spend the day together, I'm sure you WILL become great friends." Fugaku said, rather demanded.

"Father, I am very busy today. I have to get a gift for Sakura." Sasuke said rather annoyed. He could see that his father was trying to hook him up with this girl. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, but she looked like a hooker. She had contacts, she streaked her hair, it looked she was wearing a padded bra, she looked like she had a strict diet or maybe she was anorexic. She used things to make her pretty.

"I know Sasuke, but you could do with Ami. Now go quickly!" Fugaku reasoned out.

Sasuke sighed and decided it was pointless to argue with his father. He walked out to his motersycle, he didn't feel like using the car right now.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait up!" Ami said running out the door. She looked at Sasuke strangely.

She was scared to ride a motorcycle but reluctantly. Sasuke handed her a helmit.

She looked at him strangely.

"That's going to mess my hair!" She squealed.

"What ever, just don't scream." Sasuke stated coldly. This startled her a bit.

Sasuke started the engine and sped off hoping that Sakura wouldn't see him.

**//.\\//.\**

Sakura arose from a good sleep. She had had such a good night last night. She danced with Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru got together. Everything was great. To top it all off, tomorrow was her b-day! She was going to be sweet 16! Sakura shot out of bed and did her daily routine. She came out and put on a faded looking jeans and a red crop top.

"Hmm, what should I do today; I think I'll call Ino!" Sakura said and reached for her phone. She punched in Ino's number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Ino answered.

"Hey Ino! What are you doing today?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura! Oh hi! I'm very busy today; you should go out and enjoy your last day of being 15! Now I'm very busy so please don't disturb me! Have fun!" Ino said a little nervous. With that they both hung up.

"Hm, that's not a bad idea! I'm going to enjoy my last day of being 15 and no body is going to stop me!" Sakura exclaimed running out of the door.

Sakura decided get something to eat before she started her day. She went in search to find a place she could get a nice breakfast.

**//.\\//.\**

"YOU IDIOT! I SAID MOVE THE SOFA OVER TO THE LEFT!!" Ino yelled at the poor man who was setting up a room for Sakura sweet 16 party.

"Ino, calm down, don't be so troublesome." Shikamaru said approaching Ino.

"Shika, it's just, I want everything to be absolutely perfect for Sakura's sweet 16. You a girl's sweet 16 is one of the most important parties of her life! If this screwed, some one is going to DIE." Ino said. Shika smirked at his girlfriend's feistiness. He gave her a soft kiss to relieve the stress she has right now. Ino sighed and then smiled, but that smile turned into an angry look.

"IS THAT WHERE I SAID TO PUT THE STAGE? YOU IDIOT! AND WHERE ARE THE EXOTIC DANCERS? IF THIS DOESN'T GO RIGHT, YOU WILL DIE!" Ino threatened. Shikamaru sighed, there was no way to change her but he still loves her.

"Hey Ino, We're going to buy Sakura's gifts okay?" TenTen said.

"Oh sure, I'll be here trying to get this thing together, oh and guys, avoid Sakura!" Ino said. They all nodded and left.

**//.\\//.\**

"Sasuke-kun! Where are we going?" Ami asked asked rather dumbly. Sasuke didn't answer since they were right in front of an exclusive pet shop. Sasuke told the security guard who he was and that he had an appointment here. They walked in and went to the desk.

"Good morning, I'm Kelly, may I help you?" The lady asked.

"Yes, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I have an appointment." Sasuke said.

"Oh! Some one will be with in a moment; you can sit right over there." Kelly said. Sasuke nodded and then went to sit.

"Sasuke-kun, why are we in a pet shop? After this can we go the beach?" Ami asked.

"I'm getting a gift for my friend." Sasuke said rather annoyed at her high pitched voice.

"Oh. What about the beach? Oh please can we go!" Ami pleaded in an even higher pitched voice than before. Sasuke knew that if his father found out he refused to take her somewhere, he would be in big trouble. Sauske sighed, this was a no win situation, if Sakura saw him, his plan to win her over would be screwed.

"Hn." His response cold.

"Oh yay!" Ami squeled. Soon after, a lady came to him.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Great! I'm Rachel; I'll be helping you look for a pet! Now, what exactly are you looking for?" Rachel asked.

"It's not for me, it's for a friend. And I'm looking for a Shiatsu." Sasuke said.

"Oh. Well, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Rachel asked.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"Great, now is your friend a boy or girl?" Rachel asked.

"Girl."

"Why are you buying it for her?"

"Her birthday."

"What's your relation with her?"

"Friend."

"Do you have any special plans?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me."

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh I see! Please follow me!" Rachel said getting up. Sasuke and Ami also got up and followed her. She went in the elevator and pressed 4 for the 4th floor. The elevator started to go up and Ami got scared. She grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.

"Get.Off.Me." Sasuke growled glaring at her.

"But Sasuke-kun! I'm scared of heights!" Ami said.

"Whatever, don't ever do that again." Sasuke said as the elevator came to a stop. They all walked out and walked to a room. Rachel took out her keys and opened the door. Inside was a room filled with little poodles playing, sleeping, or eating. Rachel walked up to a light brown Shiatsu with a little white on her and picked her up.

"How about this one, I think she would like this one." Rachel said showing Sasuke the poodle. He examined it closely and decided that she would like it.

"Okay, I'll take this one." Sauske said.

"Good choice, you know she is a pedigree. That will be 1,000 dollars please." Rachel said. Sasuke took out a wad of cash and put it on the table.

"Okay! Here's the cage. I hope your friend likes it! Good bye!" Rachel said cashing up the money. Sasuke and Ami went to the elevator. Sasuke pressed the lobby button and the elevator started to move. Ami shut her eyes tight to ease her fear. The elevator came to a stop and they walked out.

"We're going to the beach now right?" Ami asked.

"No." Sasuke stated getting on his motorcycle.

"No? Then where are we going?" Ami asked a little disappointed.

"I have one more thing to do." Sasuke stated. The conversation came to an end when Sauske started the engine and sped off.

**//.\\//.\**

Sakura was at the park sitting on a bench. She looked at a few children playing in the grass. She looked over to another bench and saw 2 teens making out. She smiled at the sight. Suddenly, she saw something that made her get up form her seat. One of the little children who were playing had just fallen and bruised her knee. Sakura ran to the little girl and picked her up. The little girl was crying loudly. Her knee was now bleeding.

"Shh…don't cry." Sakura told the girl while cradling her in her arms.

"Let me see your knee." Sakura said softly. The girl looked up to Sakura with tearful blue eyes. Sakura smiled warmly at the girl as she lifted her knee to look at it. It was bloody and it looked painful. Sakura carried the girl to the park bathroom.

"Hold still okay? This won't hurt." Sakura said. The girl nodded. Sakura took a wet piece of tissue and placed it on the girl's knee. Sakura took some bandages and wrapped it around the girl's knee.

"There, it should be better now." Sakura said to the little girl.

"Thankyou miss!" The little girl said and ran out to her friends. Sakura sighed and too walked out.

**//.\\//.\**

(A:N – This part was way too much for brain so I just put random and stupid stuff Lol, SORRY!)

"Neji, what should I get?" TenTen asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a girl." Neji said.

"What would you get me if it was my b-day?" TenTen asked.

"A necklace, a bracelet with the words 'I Love You' engraved on it, a one night stay at the Hilton, then we would go in the hottu-." Neji was cut off by TenTen.

"Okay, okay! I'm not gay so that isn't helping!" TenTen said.

"Well, you asked what I get you if it was your b-day." Neji defended.

"Hmm, I got it!" TenTen cheered and ran over to a shop.

"What are you going to get her?" Neji asked following her into the shop.

"A set of paint ball guns." TenTen said and picked up the box of 10 paint ball guns of all sizes. Neji looked horrified. TenTen smirked and paid for them.

**//.\\//.\**

"DON'T DROP THAT! YOU DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO PAY FOR IT! AND YOU! WHERE ARE THE MALE CAGE DANCERS? AND ARE THOSE LIONS TAMED?" Ino screamed at the poor workers. Ino threw her cell phone at the poor man and he ran away. As if on cue to save the life of Ino's cell phone, Naruto just walked in the door.

"Hey Ino, we juts got back fro-AAAHH!" Naruto squealed. The cell phone was flying and hit Naruto right in his stomach. He fell to the floor groaning in agony, as for Ino's cell phone, it just landed nicely on the floor unharmed. Just then it rang. Ino ran over to it and answered.

"Hello?"

Reply.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T MAKE IT?"

Reply.

"I DON'T CARE IF HIS WIFE WILL BE IN LABOR TOMORROW! TELL HIM BRING HIS SKIN HERE!"

Reply.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S HIS FIRST BORN!"

Reply.

"TELL HIM HIS WIFE IS CHEATING WITH HIS BEST FRIEND!"

Reply.

"WHAT EVER! YOU BETTER FIND ANOTHER LEAD CAGE DANCER!" Ino screamed and closed her phone.

"Screw him and his dirty whore for going in labor tomorrow." Ino mumbled. They all looked horrified at her.

**//.\\//.\**

"Yay! We're at Tiffany and co.!" Ami squealed running up to the door. Sasuke too walked to the door and opened it. He went up to the front desk.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Danielle, come serve this young man." The lady at the desk said.

"Hi there! I'm Danielle and I'll be helping you today! So, what are you looking for?" Danielle asked.

"I'm looking for a necklace for a friend, her birthdays tomorrow and I'm going to asked her out." Sasuke stated.

"Oh, a love gift, wise choice! Okay follow me." Danielle said and opened a door that led to a place with a lot of counters. The counters were actually display tables that had the most beautiful pieces of silver ever.

"I suggest something silver; it's more romantic for a teenage girl. Now we have a beautiful chain necklace, it's been selling a lot lately, and this is the last one." Danielle said while taking out a necklace. It was a beautiful silver necklace that looked like chains. The charm was a pure diamond carved into a heart. Sasuke thought it was perfect for Sakura.

"I'll take it." Sasuke said.

"Great! That will 1,500 dollars please." Danielle said. Sasuke could care less about prices, I mean he IS THE UCHIHA Sauske. He could buy the world if he wanted to.

Sasuke took another wad of cash and placed it on the table.

"Great! Have a nice day! I hope everything goes well with your friend!" Danielle said cashing up the money.

"Can I get this wrapped?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure!" Danielle said. "What paper would you like?"

"That one is fine." Sasuke said pointing to light pink wrapping with cherry blossom petals on it. Danielle started wrapping the gift and was soon finished.

"Okay, there you go! Good bye!" She said handing Sasuke the wrapped gift. Sasuke and Ami walked out of the place to Sasuke's motorcycle.

"Now we are going to beach right?" Ami asked.

"First we will go home so I can drop this gift off." Sasuke stated and got on the motorcycle. The conversation came to an end as Sauske started the engine and sped off.

He drove to the Uchiha mansion and stopped. Sasuke got off of the motorcycle and went inside.

"Oh hi Sasuke! What did you buy her?" Mikoto asked.

"A Shiatsu and a necklace." Sasuke stated going up the stairs to his room.

He went up to his room and put the stuff up. He changed into his trunks and went back down stairs.

"Hunny, where are you going?" Mikoto asked eyeing Sasuke.

"Beach with Ami." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about Ami; I'll talk to your dad about that." Mikoto said smiling.

"Thanks." Sasuke said smiling at his mother. With that, Sauske left and went to his motorcycle. He and Ami got on and left. They sped past a certain girl with pink hair, but Sasuke didn't see her.

"Was that, Sauske?" Sakura wondered.

"No, it couldn't be." Sakura said and walked to the entrance of the beach. Sasuke had also arrived and parked. He and Ami walked out and found a shady place.

"I'm going to float!" Ami said running to the water with an inflated tube.

Everyhting was going fine; Sakura had just left to get a ice-scream cone and she hadn't seen Sasuke with Ami until…

"Help! I can't swim!" Ami yelled and then went under. Lifeguards pulled in to shore.

"She needs CPR! Who is she here with?" A lady said.

"Me." Sasuke stated walking to the scene.

"She needs CPR! HURRY!" the lady yelled. Sauske had no choice, he knew this was going to be on the news, in the paper's, everywhere. And if his father found out he didn't give CPR, he was going to be in huge trouble. He sighed and bent down. He started performing CPR. Just at that exact moment, Sakura came skipping with her ice-scream cone. She went frozen as she saw Sasuke's lips, against some play boy bunny's lips.

Tears streamed down her face. Sakura dropped her ice-scream and ran.

Ami started coughing up water just as Sasuke lifted his head. But when Sasuke lifted his head, his eyes went huge as he Sakura running as fast as she could to only God knows where. He was screwed. Sakura saw him. His plan was screwed.

**//.\\//.\**

**Here's another chappie peeps!** **I really hope you like it! Sorry if it isn't funny (**

**Well, please REVIEW! THX!**


	11. Sweet 16!

**A/N – Hey hey hey! Thx so much for all the reviews! OMG! I Have 8,000 HITS! I CANT BELIEVE IT! If all of those ppl who read reviewed, I would have 9,000 reviews:D Oh yeah, I'll be going to Orlando on Friday until December 6! That's not so long :D**

**Disclaimer – KiwiPopTart Does NOT own Naruto.**

**HERE GOES CHAPTER 11:D**

**//.\\//.\**

P.S – I was listening to 'Thank you for the venom' by My Chemical Romance while writing this chapter and thought it suited the situation for some reason :S or you could listen to "Who new' by Pink. Either one lol. NO WAIT I GOT IT! 'How to save a life' by The Fray! ;) Pick any song you want lol.

"So guys, we're going to wake Sakura up with a loud 'SWEET 16!' okay?" Ino said cheerfully as they were walking to Sakura's house to surprise her.

"Yeah, this will be so awesome!" Naruto said and put on a foxy grin.

They were passing the park cheerfully until Ino stopped. She stiffened at the sight of her best friend on a park bench in just a bikini. (Sound familiar? Lol.) Sakura was pale because of the coldness during the night.

"Ino, what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked walking up to her. Ino shakily raised her hand and pointed to the park bench. Shikamaru looked where her finger was pointed and his eyes widened. The others followed suit.

"OMG! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running to the park bench. Hinata also went Sakura's side. Soon Ino broke into tears as she looked at Sakura lying there helplessly. Ino ran and hugged her tightly. Sakura flinched a bit at the warmth Ino was giving her.

"Ino?" Sakura asked in a soft muffled voice.

"Sakura! What are you doing out here?" Ino asked happy that Sakura wasn't dead.

"Oh, it's a long story." Sakura said with a frown.

"If she doesn't get home soon, she'll catch a cold you know!" TenTen said running to the scene.

"Right! I'll take care of that!" Naruto said bending down to his knees.

"Hop on Sakura! I'm giving you a piggy back ride!" Naruto said to the confused Sakura.

"No, you don't have to, I can walk." Sakura said getting off the bench.

"No, its your b-day, hop on!" Naruot said grinning. Sakura didn't argue, after all she was really tired and it was a good offer. She got on grabbed onto Naruto's neck so she won't fall off. Naruto got up and started walked to her house again.

**//.\\//.\**

Sakura came running down the stairs in a jeans and grey belly out jacket.( what are they called again, u know, the jackets that have the hood but they only go half way and show your belly?) Her friends were sitting in the living room chatting about random things.

"HAPPY SWEET 16!" they all shouted startling Sakura.

"Thanks guys!" Sakura said to them.

"Sakura, I never knew your house was so big and pretty!" Naruto commented.

"Thanks. Do you guys want some hot chocolate?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, and then you can tell us what happened." Ino said.

Sakura nodded and quickly dashed into the kitchen. She went to the water pump she had in her kitchen and press hot water then pressed 7 cups. While waiting for the cups to finish, she was deep in thought.

"_What am I going to tell them? I can't tell what happened, no way. But they're my best friends, I have to tell them. They may even be able to help! Yeah, I'll just tell them the truth." _Sakura thought and then the water pumped beeped meaning that the water was done. Sakura poured the hot chocolate mix in the hot water and put the cups on a tray. She walked out where her friends were waiting anxiously to here why she was sleeping on a bench in her bikini.

"Here you go." Sakura said as she set the tray of cups on the table and sat down.

Everyone grabbed a cup and looked at Sakura.

"So, why were you on the bench in a bikini?" Ino asked looking at her expectantly. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, I think you all know I like Sasuke, well at least the girls. Right?" Sakura asked.

"REALLY? Sakura-chan! You never told me this! How come everyone else knew except me?" Naruto exclaimed. They all sweat dropped.

"Yes, go on." Hinata said.

"Well, yesterday I was going to the beach and I saw a Sasuke and this girl that looked like a hooker on his motorcycle go by. At first I didn't think it was Sasuke, so I just walked into the beach entrance. I went to get an ice scream cone, and when I came back, I saw Sasuke kissing her in the sand." Sakura said with a disappointed frown on her face. Sakura tried oh so hard to hold back the tears but failed.

"WHY THAT MOTHER FU-." Ino yelled but was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Ino! No need for that type of language!" Shika said covering her mouth. Ino glared at him as if telling him 'get-your-hand-off-of-my-mouth-before-I-am-forced-to-bite-you'.

Shika removed his hand and sighed.

"Go on Sakura." Ino said.

"So I ran as fast as I could and ended up in the park. I guess I cried my self to sleep." Sakura finished off breaking down. All the girls embraced her in a group hug.

"The ice-block screwed up big time." Neji stated.

"That man-whore! Where is he? I'LL KILL HIM!" Ino yelled running in the kitchen for a butcher knife. She ran out of the kitchen with a butcher knife and was heading for the door. Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." TenTen said walking to the door. She opened the door to reveal…

"YOU!" Ino shouted being held back by Shikamaru. Shikamaru took the knife out of her hand and let her go. ( I guess you know who it is at the door.)

"How could you be so cold?" Naruto asked walking up to Sasuke.

"It was a miss understanding." Sasuke said in a low and quiet voice walking into the house. Before he could say 'Happy Birthday' to Sakura, she and Hinata went up the stairs.

"Miss understanding? Explain." Everyone said. Sasuke sighed.

"I wasn't kissing Ami. I was giving her CPR." Sasuke said and sat down.

"Who is Ami?" Neji asked.

"My dad just came over on a business trip, and he brought over this girl. He told me to take her with me to get a gift for Sakura. She asked me to take her to the beach, so I had no choice but to take her. If my dad found out that I didn't take her, I would be double screwed. She went in the water on a float, but she couldn't swim. She started drowning and the life guard brought her in. This lady asked who she came with, and then she said I had to give her CPR. Sakura must of saw me and got the wrong idea." Sasuke said; that was the most he had ever talked in his life. But he had to explain himself.

"Oh, so that's what happened! So you aren't dating that whore!" Ino and TenTen exclaimed.

"Sakura and Sasuke are going to be an item pretty soon." Shikamaru whispered to Neji.

"I highly doubt that." Neji whispered back.

"You wanna bet?" Shika asked.

"Sure, I bet 100 dollars." Neji whispered smirking. Just then, Hinata came down stairs.

"Sasuke, now is your chance! Go up there! Make your move!" Ino said pushing him to the stairs. Sasuke glared at her and made his way up the swirled stairs. He knocked on Sakura's room door.

No response.

Knock.

No response.

Knock.

No response.

That's it, Sasuke was getting impatient. He opened the door, just to reveal no one in the room. He searched around the room for Sakura but no luck. He then noticed the window was open.

"_She's at my house, probably talking to my mom."_ Sasuke thought and rushed down stairs.

"Sakura's at my house." Sasuke said and ran out of the house. The others followed suit.

"This just keeps on getting better and better!" Naruto exclaimed.

**//.\\//.\\**

"Sakura, sweetie! Sasuke isn't dating that slut! So stop crying! Please, dear, it's your birthday!" Mikoto said trying to comfort Sakura. Sakura started to stop crying and lifted her head.

"You're right; I just miss understood what he was doing. BUT WHY WAS HE WITH THE SLUT!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I told you Sakura, Fugaku ask-TOLD him to take her out to buy YOUR gift!" Mikoto said. Sakura kind of felt better. Just then Sasuke walked in. He mouthed a 'remember the plan?' to his mother while Sakura's head with down. She mouthed a 'yes, talk to Sakura now'.

"Happy birthday Sakura." Sasuke said nearing the girl.

"Thanks." Sakura said quietly.

"Follow me?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay." She said and got up.

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen with Sakura following behind. They walked in silence.

They walked up the stairs, down the hall, 3 rooms the left and finally, Sasuke reached his room. He opened the door and let her walk in first. Sakura walked in and stood by his window. Sasuke walked in and hopped onto his bed.

"Sakura, at the beach, yesterday, it wasn't what it seemed." Sasuke finally broke the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I know. Miki told me. But why do you care if I took it the wrong way?" Sakura asked wanted to hear him say he cared about what she thought, or at least say he cared…cared about her. As if answering her question, a white and light brown Shiatsu ran in with a teddy in its mouth. Sakura took the teddy out of its mouth. The teddy had a tiny card on it that said 'From Sasuke, Happy Birthday. Squeeze the teddy bear.' Sakura smiled and squeezed the teddy bear. It said in a squeaky voice 'Be Mine'. Sakura smiled in joy to know he did care about her and he did love her.

"That answers your question?" Sasuke asked smirking. "Answer the teddy's question; I think he would be highly upset if you didn't." Sasuke added.

Sasuke was now sitting up in his bed. Sakura went over to his bed and sat down. She put her arms around his neck and their lips met. Sasuke snaked his arms around her tiny and fragile waist. He passionately kissed her back. He licked her bottom lip asking her for entrance and she gladly let him in. He explored her mouth as she did the same. Their tongues fought over dominance, but in the end Sasuke won. During their little make out session, Sasuke managed to slip the necklace onto Sakura's neck. Sakura broke apart slowly.

"That answers your question?" she said with a smile on her face. Sasuke just smirked and pulled her into another kiss.

"Sasuke, who is this? A hooker? Oh, so this is Sakura." Fugaku said agrily.

Suddenly, TenTen and Ino threw the door open and flashed a pose like they were holding guns. Then out of no where Naruto came flying threw the window, breaking it in the process. Sakura and Sasuke broke apart from their oh so good kiss to see what was going on. They saw glass and Naruto on the floor, Ino and TenTen flashing a 007 pose and Hinta, Neji, and Shikamaru walking in slapping their foreheads.

"What the?" Sakura asked confused. Suddenly a camera flashed.

"Got it, the full make out session on tape and a picture to go with it!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Why are you all in my room?" Sasuke asked glaring at the 8 people in his room.

"Well, seeming as you are my son and the fact that you're making out with this girl. I think I have a right to be in here." Fugaku said glaring at Sakura.

"My baby! I have to get your first make out session on tape! And this is MY house!" Mikoto said glaring at Fugaku for glaring at Sakura.

"Uhhh…Sakura's our best friend!" TenTen and Ino said.

"To be honest, I don't really know why I'm in here." Naruto said.

"We were just following Ino and the others." Shikamaru said for his group

"Is this a like, a bad time?" Ami asked walking in.

"No not at all. Come right in Ami." Fugaku said.

"YES! THIS IS A REALLY BAD TIME! PLEASE COME BACK LATER!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Like okay, I totally understand!" Ami said and walked out of the room.

"Could you all go in the family room for sec while we talk to Sasuke and Sakura? Great! We'll be right out!" Miki said as they walked out.

"So, this is Sakura. I suppose she is your girl friend now?" Fugaku said in a low and angry voice glaring at Sakura intensely. She flinched and avoided eye contact with him.

"Yes, and yes she is. Do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke asked in the same voice glaring at his father for glaring at Sakura.

"Yes Fugaku, do you have a problem with that?" Mikoto asked nearing him.

"How far do you plan on taking this relationship? Because I don't think she is worthy of the name 'Uchiha'." Fugaku said keeping his glare on Sakura.

"Oh, as far as it I want it. Really, because I think it suits her just fine. Any other problems?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Fugaku, Any other problems? Because you know quite well I can solve them here and now." Miki asked holding her wedding ring as if saying 'screw with them, you will be screwed'. (I'll explain that later xD )

"I and your mother will discuss this privately later." Fugaku said walking out of the room.

"Congratulations you two! I've been waiting forever for you to find that lucky girl Sasuke, and finally, you have!" Mikoto said with tears in her eyes and walked out also.

"I guess your dad doesn't really like me." Sakura said with tears in her eyes threatening to fall. Sasuke took one finger and wiped them away.

"Don't worry about him Sakura. He thinks any one he didn't choose for us to date, is not good enough." Sasuke said and hugged her.

"Awwww, that's so touching, who knew he had a sweet side!" Mariah, a maid in their house said from the door.

"I know! And such a pretty girl! He chose well. I wish I was her, he can be so romantic! Who knew some one could melt the ice around his heart!" Janet, another maid said.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked them.

"Hey, everyone else got a chance to see, we should too! And besides, how could any one miss this precious moment! I mean, we were here since your birth!" They both said walking away.

Sasuke and Sakura just shrugged and got up. They headed down stairs to their friends.

"Sasuke. Talk to me for a sec?" a voice said. Sasuke turned around to see his brother leaning against the wall. ( P.S – Itachi is a part of this fic, he isn't evil or anything. In fact, he's actually pretty cool :D You'll find out more about that later too.)

Sasuke and Sakura walked over to him.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked his brother.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked eyeing Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura answered for Sasuke.

"Sakura, name suits you. I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother." Itachi said smirking at the girl.

"Anyway, Sasuke. I suppose this is your girlfriend. Hm, nice choice. I guess father didn't take it too well seeming as he brought that play boy bunny here. I wanted to tell you, I'm engaged to get married in a bit. The problem is; father doesn't really approve of Yumi. So he refused to pay for the wedding. I know it sucks." Itachi said coolly.

"Um, I can help you with the wedding thing if you want." Sakura said.

"How can you do that?" Sasuke and Itachi asked eyeing her.

"Sasuke, you forget so quickly! My parents own an exclusive marriage arrangement company. Meaning they take care of everything; honeymoon, wedding, reception, legal, everything. All you have to do pick what you want. I can ask them to do it for you free." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sasuke said.

"Seriously? I like your taste in girls Sasuke. We'll talk about this later. Oh, happy birthday Sakura." Itachi said and walked away. Sasuke and Sakura just shrugged and walked off.

**//.\\//.\**

"Well, I say we take Sakura to night club tonight. You know, she can live it up and dance her !beep! off." Ino said.

"Then what do we do in the day? And what happened to the party you was planning?" TenTen asked.

"You see, I have something else planned. And, that party didn't end up to well." Ino said.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"She got sued." Shikamaru answered for Ino.

"For what?" Neji asked.

"Causing some one to commit suicide, medical bills of the party company's workers and harassment." Shikamaru said.

"You did all that Ino? How?" They all asked in amazement.

"Well you see…" Ino started.

_Flashback_

"_BILL! WHY IS THIS NOT DONE YET?" Ino yelled at the poor worker._

"_I'm sorr-." Bill said._

"_HORRIBLE EXCUSE! GET THAT FIXED! NOW!" Ino yelled._

"_I QUIT! I'D RATHER DIE THAN TO HAVE YOU AS BOSS! IN FACT! I THINK I WILL DIE!" Bill said and jumped out of the window. Ino looked out of the window and heard some one scream._

"_HE'S DEAD!" a random guy yelled._

_End flash back._

"Wow, you caused a commit suicide! So what about the other stuff?" TenTen asked.

"I'd rather not speak about it." Ino said.

"Back to the topic, what do we do for Sakura's b-day?" Naruto said. They we all surprised that Naruto had such a long attention span.

"Well, we could go to an amusement park. And then in the night we take her the club." Hinata said. This also shocked them greatly.

"That's a great idea! So we go with that!" Ino exclaimed. They all nodded in agreement. Just then, Sasuke and Sakura came down.

"Great, you guys are here. Sakura put on this blind fold on. We going some where and it's a surprise." Ino said and tied a blind fold on Sakura's head.

"Sauske, guide Sakura. Neji, you're driving the S.U.V. Let go people!" Ino said walking out of the door.

"I now see why that guy commit suicide." Neji said and walked out of the mansion.

**//.\\//.\**

"Hey TenTen, turn on the radio please." Sakura said.

"Sure."

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" All the girls exclaimed. TenTen turned the volume up as high as it could go.

"Well, I hate it!" The guys exclaimed. Neji changed it.

"Uhhh! I don't like this! I'm the birthday girl! And I'm not happy!" Sakura exclaimed pouting like a little child.

"Yeah, Sakura's not happy! You guys are so mean!" The girls defended.

"What ever." The guys said. TenTen switched it back. The song was now : Who Knew by Pink. ( I don't own this song. )

"You took my hand you showed me how. You promised me you'd be around, yeah uh huh, that's right. I took your words and I believed, in everything you said to me. Uh huh, that's right. If some one said 3 years from now, you'd be long gone. I'd stand up and punch them out, cause they're all wrong! I know, better, cause you said forever, and ever, who knew?" Sakura sang. To their surprise, Sakura sang pretty well.

"Wow Sakura, you never told us you could sing." They all said at the same time.

"You never asked." Sakura said smirking.

"We're here." Neji said and parked. Everyone got out except Sakura.

"Um hello? Some one needs to help me out. AND GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smirked and lifted her out of the SUV.

"Sasuke! I can walk!" Sakura exclaimed as she was being carried.

"A group of 8." Shikamaru told the lady at the booth.

"$480 sir." The lady said. "Oh and I need to see ID that you're 13 and up." She added.

Everyone got out ID and money.

"Sasuke, my back pocket." Sakura said accepting the fact he wasn't going to put her down. Sasuke reached into her back pocket in search for her ID card. Sasuke had trouble finding the card since she had on tight jeans. Sakura suppressed the urge to let out a moan in pleasure; Finally Sasuke got the card out. They all walked through the gate. Sasuke finally let Sakura down and he took off the blind fold.

"Oh yay! I love amusement parks!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh but Sakura, this amusement park has no children rides. That's why you have to 13 or older to enter. Take a look at these rides, its either they go high up on the air, or they spin out of control." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I'm not scared! Pick a ride, any ride!" Sakura said.

"Okay, I pick the drop." Sasuke said. The drop – a ride that goes high up in the air and then just drops down really quickly.

"Okay! Let's go then!" Sakura said entwining her fingers with Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked and led the way.

"Uh, that is kind of high, don't you think Sakura? I think I'll sit here and take the pictures." Ino said backing away a bit. Sakura could see in the corner of her eye that Hinata was pale just looking at the ride. Naruto also noticed.

"Since Ino and Shikamaru aren't going on this ride, how about us four just go on a different ride?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, that's sounds good." Ino said walking off with the others.

"TenTen! Neji! Do you ever stop making out?" Sakura asked. Neji and TenTen broke away from their pleasurable kiss and glared at Sakura.

"Come on, we're going on this ride." Sakura said.

"What ever." Neji said and walked over to the line for the ride.

"Sakura, that's awfully high, I mean, not that I'm afraid, but aren't you?" TenTen asked as and Sakura walked over the guys who were on the line.

"You know TenTen, I go bunji jumping. I actually like heights." Sakura admitted as she walked through the crowd of people.

"Cool, hey, there's the guys and they're about to go on the ride! Hurry!" TenTen exclaimed running. Sakura also started running and finally got to Sasuke. She and TenTen got in their seats next to their boy friends.

"Ready?" Sakura said and held Sasuke's hand.

"I think you should be asking your self that question." Sasuke said. The ride started going up slowly and Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand tight even though she wasn't afraid.

Higher.

Tighter.

Higher.

Tighter.

Higher.

Tighter.

Higher and BING! The ride dropped so fast that no one below saw it. ( Pretty fast uh?)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed as the ride dropped from sky high. The ride operator person ( what ever u call them) came and unlatched the straps. They all walked off of the ride.

"My hand is pale from poor blood circulation and I think I'm deaf." Sasuke stated. Sakura took his other hand and sat him down on a bench. She whispered something in his ear and he could feel his self heating up.

"Blood circulating better now?" Sakura asked smirking. As usual, TenTen and Neji were indeed making out. Naruto and his group came walking happily to them.

"Our ride was fun! It was named the spin! We had fun!" Naruto exclaimed walking like he was drunk because of the ride. **( A:N – sorry guys but I have to speed up the pace because I will be busy the rest of this week and wont have time to update, I have to finish this tonight. SORRY!) **

**//.\\//.\**

After 25 minutes of rides…

"Okay, we can go on one more ride cause we still have one last surprise for Sakura." Ino said.

"Let's let Sakura pick what ride." Hinata suggested.

"Um, okay. That huge loopy rollercoaster." Sakura said pointing to the death trap. Death trap – A rollercoaster that goes around twice but on the second round it takes unexpected turn that leads to a series of loops.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Ino said trembling a bit.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata and Ino walked slowly to the ride in fear that this may be the end of their lives. Everyone got on the ride and the terror began. It began going slow but then, when everyone was relaxed, it picked up enormous speed. The girls screamed as loud as possible. It took 2 loops and made a turn. Now was the second time it was going around. It took the same course as the first time until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Every girl and 3 gay men on the ride screamed as the ride took at least 6 loops. Finally the ride came to an end. Ino and Hinata ran off the ride.

"Lets go now! What's the other surprise?" Sakura asked as they walked to the SUV. They all got in.

"You'll see, Sasuke, put the blind fold on her." Ino said smirking. Sasuke did as he was told and Neji drove off.

**//.\\//.\**

"Okay we're here." Neji said and parked. Music could be heard. Everyone got out of the SUV and Sasuke took the blind fold of off Sakura's head.

"A club? WooHoo!" Sakura exclaimed running in. They all went in after her.

Sakura was already on the dance floor dancing to the beat of the song. The other girl also joined in.

15 minutes later.

"I'm getting kinda thirsty. Think I'll get something to drink." Sakura said walking over to the bar where the guys were.

"Well I think that cage dancing is better than pole dancing." Naruto said extremely drunk.

"Male pole dancing is for perverts who want pleasure from a pole." Sasuke stated and took another sip of his Smirnoff. Sakura came behind him and took a sip from his glass.

"Woah, you're drinking? Are you drunk?" Sakura asked about to order her own glass of Smirnoff. Sasuke pulled her into his lap. Sakura decided she was going to find out in her own way he was drunk or not. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

_He taste like Smirnoff. Yep he is SO drunk. _Sakura thought and broke the kiss.

"Glass of Smirnoff please!" Sakura told the bartender. He nodded and came back with her glass of Smirnoff.

**15 minutes later.**

Sakura was now very drunk and dirty dancing on the dance floor. She was all over the place doing everything. She bent over, she touched her toes, she went down low, oh she did it ALL.

"Guys, its getting really late, Sakura should be getting home." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah. But how are we going to get her off the dance floor. We already tried she refused to leave." TenTen said.

"We'll have to use force." Neji said.

"But Naruto and Sasuke are just as drunk as she is." Hinata pointed out.

"Hey where is she going now?" Ino asked.

"Looks like she's going over to Sasuke for a make out session." TenTen said.

"Okay, this will be soo easy, just leave this to me." Neji said smirking. He walked over Sasuke, Skaura and Naruto.

"You guys its time to go." Neji said.

"No." They said.

"Naruto, did you know you are staying over at Hinata's house tonight? And Sakura is staying your's Sasuke?" Neji said.

"Oh really, in that case, let's go." The 3 said.

"Too easy." Neji said as they walked out of the night club. Neji dropped everyone off to their respective places except for TenTen.

"Hey, you're staying by me tonight." Neji said smirking.

"Sure, anytime." TenTen said as they walked into the mansion.

And everyone's night went well with A LOT of pillow talk. The end of the 11 chappie!

**//.\\//.\**

**Hoped you like it! This has been the longest chap I wrote so far! Thx to xPrincessGothx for your idea! PLEASE REVIEW! THX! -Lexxi **


	12. LA here we come!

**Disclaimer – KiwiPopTart don't own Naruto.**

**A-N – Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update, I went to Orlando for the holidayz. I hope you all had a Christmas as good as mine! Finally, I get to the 12 chappie, lol. THX TO ALL THE READERS AND REVIEWERS! Here goes chap 12!**

**//.\\//.\**

Ino and Shikamaru walked over the Hyuuga mansion to get TenTen, Neji, Naruto, and Hinata. It was in the morning almost time for school and Ino woke up Shika extra early so she could walk over to the Hyuuga mansion. Shikamaru didn't want to go so early but Ino MADE him go. Ino knocked on the door.

"Good morning. Are you here for Hinata-sama?" a maid asked.

"Good morning and yes I am." Ino said.

"Please come in. Hinata-sama is in her room." The maid said and moved out of the way so Ino may come in.

"Thank you." Ino said and walked in. Shikamaru went in after her.

"Naruto-kun! You shouldn't have drank all that Smirnoff!" some one said from the other room. Ino and Shika went in the room and found Naruto's head in Hinata's lap and Hinta rubbing his head.

"Let me guess, he has a hang over. Troublesome." Shikamaru said leaning on the wall.

"Uhhh…my head hurts! I'm going to die!" Naruto said crying. ( Inner humor right now xD) Shikamaru just sweat dropped.

"I so don't have time for this. Were is Neji's room?" Ino asked.

"Come on, I'll take you there." Hinata said getting up. The others followed her as she went up the stairs to Neji's room.

"Here we are." Hinata said. Ino tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, this is were the horniest couple in the group is." Ino said.

"Hey guys, lets listen." Naruto said smirking.

"Not a bad idea." Ino said pressing her ear against the door. The others followed suit.

"They're making out. Let's spy!" Ino said picking the lock with her hair pin.

"Got it!" she whispered and slightly but quietly opened the door. As soon as she looked in her eyes went huge.

"OMG! OMG! OMG! SHIKA! LIKE OMG! I CANT BELIEVE SHE…THEY DID **IT!**" Ino exclaimed jumping and biting her nail. (I did this once. My best friend is dating my brother and once she slept by my house. The next morning I couldn't find her so I went to my brother's room…I'll tell you the rest when we get to that piece xD )

"What?" the others asked confusedly. Ino just pointed in the door.

"So what? They're always making out." Naruto asked.

"You're such an idiot! Everyone knows that when a girl is in her boy friends bed in HIS shirt that they…well you know." Ino explained. ( She was in my brothers shirt and I busted in their door in a bra and shorts. I yelled 'CHRIS! ISI! OMG! YOU GUYS DID…DID…YOU GUYS DID THE TRIPLE X! LET'S NAME THE BABY CHRISSY!' and then at that exact moment her brother which I'm dating walked in and was like 'you're pregnant?' cause he only heard 'let's name the baby Chrissy)

"What?" Naruto asked not getting the last piece. Ino just slapped her forehead and Hinata whispered what Ino was meaning.

"Oh. OH! OMG! THEY WOULDN'T!!! GET THE PREGNANCY TEST!! QUICK! NEVER MIND I'LL DO IT!!" yelled Naruto running down stairs to get a pregnancy test.

"So TenTen, was it good?" Ino asked walking in.

"Neji, I can't believe you would do such a thing!" Hinata scolded coming in.

"That's such a troublesome thing to do." Shika commented walking in also.

"What? Was what good? What's a troublesome thing to do? Huh?" TenTen questioned.

"QUICK!! TENTEN! PEE IN THIS CUP!!!" Naruto exclaimed running up to TenTen. Neji glared at him and then slapped him hard on the face.

"Owww…what was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his cheek.

"I don't think it 'quick TenTen pee in this cup' was the best choice of words." Shikamaru said smirking.

"Fine, I'll read what the box says. Step 1 : Urinate in cup. Step 2 : Dip end of tester stick into cup of urine and wait 5 minutes. Step 3 : Take stick out of cup and check color. Color wheel : Blue – True, Pink – False." Naruto said. Neji snatched the box of out of his hand and read what it said.

"You are so sick! Ugh! Hinata, you couldn't find someone better than this idiot?" Neji exclaimed throwing the box in Naruto face.

"Look, if you feel more comfortable going to the doctor then just say so. You don't have to get aggressive about it!" Naruto said.

"We didn't do anything! Ugh! You guys can sure jump to conclusions!" TenTen said.

"Some ones touchy." Ino said.

"Let's just stay out of their love life, give them their privacy." Shikamaru said taking Ino's hand and walking them both out of the room.

"You guys just quickly get dressed cause we are already late. Plus we have to head over to the Uchiha mansion." Hinata said walking out of the room.

**LIGHTS! **

**CAMERA!**

DUCK!

"Okay guys, we have to be very quiet in order to spy on Sakura and Sasuke." Whispered Ino as they all walked into Sasuke's room.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura whispered.

"Ah! Sakura! You're awake? And dressed?" Ino whispered back coming closer.

"Yeah, Sasuke was very drunk last night, he doesn't get hangovers though. He just sleeps a lot the next day. I don't want to wake up babes though. ( I call my bf babez lol)" Sakura said in a quiet voice sitting up from the bed.

"Anyways, we'll give him about 20 more minutes to sleep but then we have to go. Guess what!!" Ino said now sitting on the floor.

"What?" Sakura asked resting her head on Sasuke's chest waking him up a bit. Sasuke was now fully awake and decided to listen in on their girl talk.

"TenTen was in NEJI'S SHIRT! In HIS BED!" Ino said.

"And she REFUSED to take the pregnancy test and DENIED she and Neji did ANYTHING!" Ino said showing Sakura the picture she had.

"OMG! TenTen, you're so young to be…performing those kinds of acts! Anyway, was it good?" Sakura asked.

'_What the? So what if she was in his shirt? And is this what they talk about?' _Sasuke thought.

"You guys make it seem like we actually…! I didn't want to sleep in that top so I borrowed his shirt! Jeez!" TenTen defended.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping in Sasuke's shirt one of these days. So anyway, I know you guys had to do SOMETHING! Did you eat whip cream?" Sakura asked rubbing Sasuke's tummy making him want to flinch and laugh.

'_What is she talking about? Eat whip cream? This feels so good, her fingers are so delicate.' _ Sasuke thought a little disturbed by the whip cream thing.

"Well, we didn't do that, but we did do some thing that I liked!" TenTen said.

'_Uhhh…I don't want to hear about she and Neji's intimate life.' _ Sasuke thought disgusted by what she was going to say.

"Oh yeah, Neji's tongue is ALWAYS in your mouth. So, is a good kisser?" Ino asked.

"Oh yeah! He is a great kisser! At first he's a little rough, but then he softens up and he is so romantic. What about you Sakura? Hey, is Sasuke, dressed?" TenTen asked.

"Yeah, he got up 'round 6 and I made him get dressed, then he went back to bed. Oh, Sasuke is an awesome kisser. At first, it starts out like a normal kiss. Then he asked for entrance to your mouth and when you let him in, he explores your mouth. He told me I taste good. He tasted like tomatoes. Oh and then, if we make out for a kind of long time, he leans in a bit, making you fall backwards." Sakura said now running her fingers through his hair.

"Oh! Well once, Neji unhooked bra and then he-." TenTen said but was cut off by Sasuke when he all of a sudden pulls Sakura to the side of him. '_Oh no, this is going way too far!'_ he thought.

"Huh?" Ino and TenTen said confused how Sakura just disappeared. Well, Sasuke pulled her so quickly. All of sudden, Sakura could be heard giggling. Sakura got up out of the bed with a smile on her face. Sasuke got up right after to her with a smirk on his face and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. They walked just like that to the bathroom leaving everyone puzzled.

"What just happened?" Ino asked.

"Looks like TenTen and Neji got competition!" Naruto said grinning foxily

"Yeah! Let's see how their love life will go! I bet they can beat Neji and TenTen!" Ino said.

"Oh please! Like they are any competition for us!" TenTen retorted.

"Okay, if you say so. I know we're going to get detention because we are super late. We're so late; I bet Kakashi is already there." Ino said.

"Okay guys, we can leave now." Sakura said coming out of the bathroom on Sasuke's back.

"Wait! Sasuke! I have a hang over!" Naruto wined. Sasuke just sighed and put Sakura off of his back.

"Come here." Sasuke said. Naruto walked over to Sasuke.

"What flavor?" Sasuke asked.

"Ramen!" Naruto squealed.

"There is no more ramen."

"Oh. Orange then." Naruto said disappointed. Sasuke reached into a cabinet and got out a bottle. He poured some into a spoon and Naruto drank it.

"Let's go." Sasuke said walking over to the others with Naruto trailing behind him.

"That's so cute. Who knew he had a motherly side." All of the girls said in unison.

"I'm a MALE. Not a FEMALE." Sasuke said a little disturbed.

"What was that you gave Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"A secret mix I made for his hang over's." Sasuke said.

"You made it just for him. How cute." Sakura said.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Can we go now?" TenTen said getting impatient.

"I'm surprised you and Neji aren't lip locking" Naruto said.

"Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Asleep on the wall." Neji answered. Ino went over to him and started shaking him like crazy.

"Ino! Ino! Ino stop!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Good, you're awake, let's go." Ino said.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

BOB!

"Do you have any idea how late you all are?" Principal Tsunade asked.

"But you see, some people were drunk. And then we had to do a preg-." Naruto said but was cut off by TenTen and Neji whne they covered his mouth.

"I don't care what the reason is. The fact is, you are very late and you need to be punished. I suggest a good long detention, or maybe I'll have you clean the whole school. What one do you prefer?" Tsunade said with evil grin.

"We'll take detention!" Sakura quickly answered.

"Wise choice. Now don't think I'll be putting you with your boy friend's. Group one will be Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru. Group 2 will be-."

"But! Sakura is dat-." Ino said but was cut off by Sakura.

"Is determined to-." Sakura was cut off by TenTen.

"Determined to be with-." TenTen was cut off by Sakura.

"Be with her-." Sakura was cut off by Naruto.

"To be with her boyfriend-." He was cut off by Sakura.

"Boy friend who is-."

"Sasuke!" TenTen finished.

"You're just jealous!" Sakura retorted.

"Finally two got together! Jeez, I thought it would never happen! Anyway, in that case, group one will be Hinata, Shikamaru, TenTen, and Sasuke. Group two will be Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Neji. Have fun! That's on the second floor, room 28 and 29. Now go." Tsunade instructed. They nodded and left.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

CHOCOLATE!

"So anyway, the skirt I saw was so pretty! But they didn't have it in my size! Can you believe that?" Ino exclaimed.

"Did you go in the new store in the mall? They have some really nice clothes in there! And for good prices too! It's a store that has ALL sizes, even petite!" Sakura said.

"No, I haven't been in the mall lately you know. Remind me to tell Shika to take me there." Ino replied.

"Sure. So, how are things between you and him?" Sakura asked.

"Oh great, and you would think some one like him wouldn't be a good kisser. Well he is! He isn't too lazy to be a gentleman and good at romance. What about you and Sasuke, it looks like you guys are competition for TenTen and Neji." Ino asked grinning.

"No kidding? Things are awesome with us. You know, I always feel so safe around him. Oh and, he's very romantic. It's so hard to control myself around him, he's so sexy!" Sakura said looking up at the ceiling dreamily. Ino just laughed at her friends face.

"Sakura, earth to Sakura!" Ino said waving her hand in front of her friends face.

"Oh, huh yeah. He's so ripped. Oh, have you met his brother yet? Oh yeah! Speaking of Itachi, I have to call my parents." Sakura said getting out her cell phone.

"Hello, Signature Dream Weddings, how may I help you?" a lady asked from the other line. ( I don't own Signature Dream Weddings )

"Yes, can I speak to Mrs.Haruno?" Sakura asked.

"Just a moment."

"Hello?"

"Hey mom!"

"Kuri! Kuri, is that really you?"

"Yes mom, its me. I have a favor to ask you."

"What is Kuri, you aren't pregnant are you?"

"NO! My boy friend's brother is getting married you see, but his father doesn't like the girl, so he refused to pay for the wedding. So I was wondering if we could, organize him a wedding for free."

"Who's your boy friend?"

"Sasu-."

"Woo! MY daughter scored! Hun, you're my own PERSONAL slave for 1 week! I WON THE BET! Let's break out the Colombian wine!"

"…"

"Kuri, are you still there?"

"…Yes, let's just pretend that didn't happen. So, can you do it?"

"Can I do it? Of course I can! Okay, I'll make arrangements for you guys to come over to L.A say about…tomorrow. Just go to the private flyers place. While you come, I hope you got some pretty friends because I want you all to model for the new wedding catalogue."

"TOMORROW?"

"Yeah, sorry Kuri-chan, but I'll be REALLY busy now, and I can either squeeze you guys in tomorrow, or 2 months from now."

"Fine, see you when I see you! Love you!" With that, the conversation was ended.

"I'm so hungry! Ino, Sakura, do you have any food?" Naruto asked.

"What makes you think we have food?" Ino asked.

"Well, Hinata always has something in her purse."

"That's because Hinata has a boyfriend who has the stomach of 10 cows!" Ino said.

"So I take it that you don't have anything. I'll just go to sleep." Naruto said closing his eyes. In about 3 minutes he was asleep. His head dropped into Neji's lap and started drooling.

"Get off of me." Neji growled.

"Uhhh..do it baby. Oh yeah, just like that." Naruto muttered in his sleep. Neji scooted over a little disturbed by that last comment causing Naruto head to drop.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

FUDGE!

"It's now 2:00, how long do they plan to keep us in here? This is way to long!" TenTen complained.

"This is just troublesome." Shikamaru stated leaning against the wall lazily.

"Maybe they will let us out when school ends, which is in an hour." Hinata said. Jut then the door busted open.

"YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES! YOUR YOUTHFUL DETENTION HAS NOW COME TO AN END! YOU MAY NOW YOUTHFULLY LEAVE!" Lee shouted.

"Okay, okay, we're not deaf!" TenTen said walking out with the others following.

"Where are the others?" Hinata asked.

"I am getting them now." Lee said opening the door.

"YOUTHFUL CLASSMATES AND YOUTHFULLY BEAUTIFUL SAKURA! YOUR DETENTION HAS COME TO AN END! YOU MAY NOW YOUTHFULLY LEAVE!" Lee exclaimed.

They all walked out but when Sakura was walking out he grabbed her hand.

"Sakura, can we-." Lee asked blushing but was rudely cut off by Sasuke.

"No. Don't ask again." Sasuke hissed coming beside Sakura and putting his arm around her waist possessively.

"It is not like you're her boy friend." Lee stated.

"I am. So leave. Now." Sasuke stated smirking

"This is not over! I shall prove my love to Sakura!" Lee said walking away.

"Okay…anyways guys, my mom wants a favor of us, she wants us to some modeling thing for the new catalogue. The only problem is…she wants us to come tomorrow. The place is in L.A. The trip is free; we just have to show up." Sakura said

"TOMORROW? I have to pack!" Ino yelled running to God knows where.

"Seeya guys." Shika said going after Ino.

"Okay, how about this, we all meet up at Sakura's house tomorrow morning. I'll tell Ino." TenTen said.

"Good idea. Bye guys!" Sakura said watching her friends walk off.

"Bye." They said.

"Sasuke, I need to go to your house, my mom say's she can do the wedding, but he and Yumi have to come to L.A." Sakura said turning around to Sasuke.

"Sure. Let's go." Sasuke said and started to walk but Sakura didn't. Sasuke looked back to see Sakura standing there with her arms up as if saying 'carry me'. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, I'm tired." Sasuke said.

"Me too, remember, I'm your baby, you're my boo. Perfect logic." Sakura said

"That's not logic." Sasuke said.

"Its love logic! And you know love you." Sakura said.

"Likewise." Sasuke said walking over to her and bending on his knees.

"Yay!" Sakura said going on his back. He held onto her legs and began to walk to his car. It's not like he minds carrying her, she isn't heavy at all.

**LIGHTS! **

**CAMERA!**

iPOD!

"Tomorrow. Wow that's pretty soon. Okay, I'll tell Yumi, and we'll come to your house tomorrow with Sasuke. Thanks a lot." Itachi said.

"Kay! No problem! See you tomorrow!" Sakura said walking over to Sasuke's room.

"Sasuke, I'm leaving Blossom here while we're gone. You okay with that?" Sakura asked putting Blossom, her dog, down. Blossom ran over to Shinobi as soon as her owner let her go. ( Lol, forgive me on the names, I suck when I comes to dog names. P.S – Shinobi – Sasuke's dog. )

"Sure." He said.

"Kay, see you tomorrow." Sakura said and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye." Sasuke said and kissed her on her forehead.

Sakura smiled and walked out of the door.

**Tape 12.**

**End.**

**Hey guys! Happy new years! Here's a gift from me to you! Hope you all liked it! Please, read and review! Thankyou! Till next time on Why Even Numbers Rock!**

**-Lexxi**


	13. Can I smack your ars?

**Hey, me again! How you all been? Hope you liked the last chappie! Took me FOREVER to finish it, I was SOO busy playing my new WII! –shimmies- **

**Lol, well, enough about me! Let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer – KiwiPopTart does not own Naruto.**

**LIGHTS!**

CAMERA!

STRAWBERRY!

Sasuke, Itachi and Yumi pulled up to Sakura's house in Sasuke's convertible. The weather was chilly and Sasuke decided he should get Sakura a star bucks coffee on his way there. Sasuke got out of the car and walked to the door. Before he got a chance to ring the door bell, Sakura opened the door with her cell phone to her ear.

"Ino, I don't know what the weather is like over there."

"Ino, just wear something you feel comfortable in. Call you back kay? Sasuke's here. Kay, bye." Sakura said snapped her cell phone shut.

She was wearing a light pink baby-t, white boy shorts and pink knee high socks.

"Heey Saaasssuukkeeee." Sakura said dragging his name.

"Hey. Brought a vanilla latte for you." Sasuke said giving her the cup.

"Thankyou! I had a craving for a latte since the weather is turning cold. Did you know, I slept with 2 blankets last night! I was soo cold!" Sakura said taking the latte and inhaling its scent. She closed her eyes in delight.

"Need me to keep you warm?" Sasuke asked smirking making him look seductive.

"Oh yes." Sakura replied switching her body language. Sasuke smirked and claimed her lips. Itachi and Yumi stood impatiently wondering if Sasuke and Sakura had forgotten they were there. Itachi was starting to get irritated when he noticed Yumi shivering. Seeming as this was not Itachi's house, he didn't want to seem impolite, so he gently tapped Sasuke's shoulder but ended up tapping Sakura hand. Sakura broke apart from the kiss and looked to see who tapped her hand. She saw Itachi looking impatient and a woman shivering.

"Oh! So sorry, come right it, let me help with the stuff!" Sakura said.

"It's okay. Sasuke and I will take care of it. You and Yumi just head inside." Itachi said walking to the car. Sasuke nodded and followed.

"You must be Yumi! I'm Sakura! Come right in, you look like you're freezing!" Sakura said motioning for her to come in.

"Yes, I'm Yumi. So you're Sakura, I've heard so much about you!" Yumi said walking in. Yumi's brown hair was in a loose ponytail and her bright amber eyes scanned the room. She was wearing a white strapless top, a pleated denim mini, and some white tennis.

"So are you excited about getting married?" Sakura asked taking a sip of her latte.

"Oh yes, I love Itachi. He proposed to me through cake!" Yumi exclaimed. Sakura giggled a bit.

"Oh, do you want some hot chocolate?" Sakura asked.

"That sounds nice." Yumi said. Sakura slipped into the kitchen and slipped back out in less than a minute. Yumi's eyes widened as Sakura handed her the cup smiling cheekily.

At that moment, Sakura's cell phone rang. Sakura reached into her hand bag and got out her cell phone.

"Yes Ino?"

Reply.

"Ino, the wedding in going to be in JAPAN, we're planning it over there, and then coming back here for it. You don't have to pack 4 suitcases! Are you dressed yet?"

Reply.

"Ino! Sasuke and Itachi are here, no one else has arrived."

Reply.

"Buh Bye!" With that, Sakura snapped her cell phone shut. She took another sip of latte and sighed.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked coming in.

"Ino, she is freaking out about her clothes, how long we'll be there, and all type of stuff." Sakura said drinking her latte. Sasuke just shrugged it off, he never understood girl chat.

"Is that what you're going in?" Sasuke asked. _Please say yes, please say yes…wait, I'm being a perv._ Sasuke thought in his head.

"Nope, you think I would actually go in this?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Sasuke said smirking.

"Real mature." Itachi said walking in and making his way to Yumi. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at his brother.

"What time are we leaving?" Yumi asked drinking her hot chocolate.

"Ehmagosh, I forgot! Lemme call my mom!" Sakura said snapping her phone open and calling her mom.

"Who the frig are you and why are you calling me at this hour? Do you have a life? No? THEN GET ONE!"

"Mom! It's me! You're daughter! What time is our flight?"

"Which one? Is this Lilly again?"

"Ugh! No, this is SAKURA! Are all 3 of them there mom?"

"Yes. It's Akira, Sean and Ally. They are all with me."

"Okay, what ever. Really, Sean's there! Yay! What time is our flight?"

"12:00 on the dot, don't be late! Now let me and my hunni finish making your next brother!"

"Wait, is Chris there?"

"Oh yeah. Now BYE."

"Bye." With that Sakura snapped her phone shut.

"What time is it?" Yumi asked.

"12:00. I can't wait to go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked sounding a bit cold.

"I really want to see my 2 brothers, Sean and Chris, I'm not that excited about seeing my 2 sisters though." Sakura said.

"Oh, okay, hey it's 10:45 right now, you should get dressed." Sasuke said relieved that those weren't some ex-boyfriends or something.

"Okay." Sakura said.

"What? You don't want me to carry you?" Sasuke asked acting surprised.

"I think you should save your energy." Sakura said smirking

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Come, you'll see when I'm done changing." Sakura said dragging him up stairs.

"I was coming either way." Sasuke said smirking.

"Pervert!" Sakura yelled understanding what he meant.

"…" Itachi uhhh…sniffed, looked. Yeah, looked, lets go with that!

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

WEAVE!

"Sasuke, why are looking around in my room?" Sakura asked looking for a shirt to wear.

No response.

"Sasuke…what are you looking for in my draw. (Sp?)" Sakura asked getting suspicious.

No response.

"Sasuke…"

"I didn't know you wear thongs." Sasuke said smirking and holding up a pink thong.

"Omg. Ugh…that's not mine!" Sakura said turning 10 shades of red.

"So who's own is it?" Sasuke asked still smirking.

"Um…I don't know how that got in there!" Sakura defended.

"Right. So if its not yours, can I have it. You know since its not yours." Sasuke said.

"No! Sasuke give me that!" Sakura said running to him.

"Why? It's not yours. Right?" Sasuke said running away from her.

"No, but I'll give it to my mom!" Sakura said jumping on his back. She put her hands over his eyes causing him to fall on the floor. She removed her hands and tried to grab the thong. He flipped her over and pinned her to the floor. At that exact moment, the door opened to reveal Ino.

"Uh, I'm not interrupting am I?" Ino asked staring at the girl in a bra and cargo shorts on the floor with a Sasuke on top of her holding a thong.

"Uh…No, no!" Sakura said.

"Are you sure?" Ino asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes, yes of course, just uh, give me a minute to put a shirt on and we can leave." Sakura said and whispered a 'get off!' to Sasuke.

"Okay…we'll be right here." Ino said closing the door.

"Sasuke…get off me!" Sakura snapped squirming around.

"It's 11:25. Hurry." Sasuke said getting up and helping her up.

"I know, I know!" Sakura said putting on a random black shirt. She slipped on some black tennis and grabbed her cell phone and some lip gloss.

"Come on let's go!" Sakura said running out of the door.

"Oh yeah guys, before I forget. Put these around your neck." Sakura said giving out V.I.P passes.

"Okay, we have like 30 minutes to get there. Lets go!" TenTen said.

"Wait. Sakura, where are your bags?" Sasuke asked.

"Right here." Sakura said pointing to 3 bags behind her. Sasuke's eyes widened and he now understood why she wanted him to save his energy.

"Lucky." Shikamaru muttered.

"How am I lucky?" Sasuke asked grabbing the bags.

"Ino has 6 bags, I have one, which means I have 7!" Shikamaru said sighing.

"She's your girlfriend." Sasuke said walking off.

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMARA!**

MARIJANES! 

"Would you like me to carry your luggage to the plane?" A man dressed in a black suit asked.

"YES! PLEASE!" Shikamaru exclaimed looking like he was ready to cry.

"Okay. Go to gate 5 and a lady in black will guide you where to go." The man said struggling to but Ino's bags on the trolley.

"God help you." Shikamaru told the man.

"Gate 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Sakura said walking up to the lady in black.

"Hi, V.I.P passes please." The lady said.

"Okay.." She said while they passed looking at there passes. Sasuke was now passing.

"Um…wait. Let me see yours." She said examining the pass on his neck. She kept flipping the pass as if trying to touch his well toned abs.

"I think we need to give you a security check." She said dreamily.

"No. You don't. Just take us to the friggin plane and stop flirting, you're twice his age." Sakura hissed.

"Right this way ma'am!" the woman said a little afraid of the glare Sakura was giving her.

"That's more like it! And hurry up!" Sakura yelled following her. The woman started running for her life.

"Sakura! Don't scare her off!" TenTen said going after Sakura with the others following.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? I SAID PLANE! NOT HELICOPTER!" Sakura's voice echoed. The others quickly ran to her before she killed the poor woman.

"Y-y-y-your r-r-reservation says a-a hel..helicopter." The woman stammered shaking.

"Let me see!" Sakura yelled snatching the book from the woman.

"S-s-sakura. It says h-helicopter. P-please, let's j-just go." Hinata stammered.

"Okay, let's go." Sakura said throwing the book at the woman and getting on the helicopter. The others slowly walk in after her.

"Oh! Champaign! Ramen! A TV! Massage chairs! This is one fancy helicopter!" Naruto exclaimed getting some ramen.

"How long is this flight gonna be?" Itachi asked.

"Oh about 10 hours so get comfortable." Sakura said taking out her iPod.

"I don't care how long its gonna be, this thing is huge and fancy!" Naruto said getting another bowl of ramen.

"I think I'll go to sleep." Shikamru said resting his head in Ino's lap. Ino kissed his forehead and giggled.

"Yeah. We'll be arriving at 12 in the night." Neji said closing his eyes. TenTen also closed her eyes and rested her head on Neji's shoulder.

"Well since everyone's going to sleep, I think I'll go to sleep too. Sasuke, put me in your lap please." Sakura said sweetly. Sasuke lifted her and put her in his lap. He kissed her neck and leaned back.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

L.A!

"Good night ladies and gentlemen. Prepare for turbulence as we land." The pilot said through intercom. Sakura stretched her arms out and looked behind her to see Sasuke sleeping like a baby. She giggled softly at how cute and child-like he looked when he slept.

"**Oh! Oh! Take a picture! Take a picture!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura whipped out her cell phone and took a silent picture of him sleeping. Sakura caressed his cheek and whispered…

"Sasuke, get up. We're here." She whispered in his ear. He tossed a bit as her warm breath tickled his ear. He rubbed his eye and blinked a few times before looking straight at her.

"I like your way of waking me up." He said smirking a bit.

"Come on. Oh and, I think we're on my…roof." Sakura said looking out of the window.

"Go and wake up the others, I'll get our stuff." Sasuke said lifting her off of him and to the ground. He walked out of the door and she skipped to everyone shaking them.

"Are you the ramen fairy?" Naruto mumbled as he blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Where are Itachi and Yumi?" Sakura asked looking around.

"In the back coop." Hinata said pointed to a red velvet curtain.

"This had a back coop?" Naruto asked confused.

"Let me wake them." Sakura said walking into 'the back coop'.

"Awww" Sakura said at the sight of the couple cuddling wrapped up in a blanket on the floor. She tip-toed over to them as was about to shake Yumi when a pair of blood red eyes flashed open and glared at her. She yet out a small yelp fell back. The glare softened when he saw who she was.

"…We're here…" she said uncomfortably and shakily made her way out. Itachi sighed. _"Oh great, I just frightened the girl who's parents are paying for my wedding. Smooth Itachi, smooth."_ Itachi thought. He woke up Yumi and they both made their way out side to the others where they got their bags. A woman with pink hair wearing all black was standing on the roof dramatically with her hair blowing in the wind.

"Mom?" Sakura asked walking up to her. She put her hand out indicating for Sakura to come no further. A camera flashed and she walked up to Sakura.

"Kuri! You're not pregnant right?" her mother asked inspecting Sakura's belly.

"NO!" Sakura yelled blushing.

"Aw, why not? I want grand children! And Ally or Akira don't even have boyfriends yet!" Mrs.Haruno exclaimed.

"Ha! Like they'll ever get any!" Sakura snorted looking away.

"Ah! There's my future son-in-law!" Mrs.H exclaimed hugging Sasuke tightly. ( I don't know her name so we'll call her that XD )

"Um, Hey…" Sasuke said uneasily hugging her back.

"You smell so good…the children will be super-models. Oh, let me see those abs!" She exclaimed lifting his shirt.

"I can't wait till you screw her, the children will be gorgeous. And then I can have them model for my new fashion line!" she exclaimed dreamily now smacking his butt. Sasuke and Sakura both turned 19 shades of red and pink.

"Oh nice. Where are your friends Kuri?" She asked.

"Over there." Sakura said pointing to line of teenagers gathering up their luggage.

"Oh they're hot, I smack the blonde's ars. They'll be perfect for the catalogue." Mrs.H said. The others walked over with their luggage.

"Okay, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, TenTen, and Hinata." Sakura said pointing to each person as she called their name.

"So sexy. Okay, the others, don't know you're here, except your father. So silently go to your room and show your friends to their rooms. Got it? Get it? Good." Mrs.H said walking inside.

"Okay, guys, grab the luggage and lets go!" Sakura said leading them inside.

**LIGHTS! **

CAMARA!

TAKE 5!

**Hey guys! Here goes chap 13! Hope you like! Thx for all the reviews I got so far and please continue to REVIEW!! Thx!**

-Lexxi


	14. Sibling Rivalry with help from friends

**Hey! How u peeps doing? THX so MUCH for all those reviews I got for the last chapter! Lol, to mrs.h. I was like 'hmm…how will sakura's mom be? Hey! She'll be funny and all acting sexy'. Lol. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing ' WHY EVEN NUMBERS ROCK!' –ppl cheering in the backround- xD don't mind me! Oh and, for ppl who were askin if there was gonna be a lemon…um…no. I don't think so at least, because, I don't do lemons :S anyways, that's just how mrs.h personality is. What ever comes to my mind!**

**LIGHTS! **

**CAMARA!**

PINK LIP GLOSS!

"Sean, Chris go wake up your sisters and tell them breakfast is ready!" Mrs. H instructed smiling.

"Okay." They said in unison.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

UPSTAIRS!

"Wake up!" Sean and Chris yelled running into Ally's room.

"Get out!" Ally yelled throwing a pillow at them

"Mom said to wake you up and tell you breakfast is ready." Chris said walking out.

"Wake-." Chris yelled but was cut off by Akira.

"I know I know. I could hear you from Ally's room." She said dragging her feet out of the door.

"Lets go down stairs." Sean said walking out of the room. Chris followed shortly.

"Chelsea is so hot. On our date last night, she was wearing this micro mini black skirt with a halter top. We made out for 5 minutes straight!" Chris said smirking.

"Well, Jamie is way hotter, and we made out for 6 minutes straight, on the couch at 3 AM." Sean countered smirking proudly.

"Well Sasuke and I made out for 8 minutes straight, on his bed at 4:30 AM!" Sakura said pushing them.

"What the!" They both yelled as they stumbled back. They caught there balance and looked to see who the person was. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw…

"SAKURA! YOU'RE DEAD!" They yelled chasing her.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!!" She yelled down the hall only to bump into…

"SASUKE UCHIHA!!" Akira and Ally shrieked walking into the room.

"IS MINE! BACK OF FRIGGERS!" Sakura jumped up and leaned on Sasuke's chest possessively.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU AROUND MY DAUGHTER!" Mr.Haruno yelled coming out of no where with a hand gun.

"…" Was all that came from Sasuke and a blank stare.

"TALK BASTARD!" Mr.H yelled and shot the ceiling.

"MY NUTS!" a man on the top of roof yelled.

"DAD!" Sakura yelled running and hugging her father.

"PRINCESS!!" He yelled hugging her back.

"BACK TO BUSINESS! WHO ARE YOU! A SPY? A DRUNK MAN WHORE? TALK!" Mr.H yelled shooting to the ceiling once more.

"I'll take him as my man whore anytime." Ally snickered looking at Sasuke.

"HE IS MY MAN WHORE! GET YOUR OWN!" Sakura yelled at her.

"OH YEAH? PROVE IT!" Ally countered.

"Sasuke…You're my whore right?" Sakura asked looking at him warningly.

"…Ugh…Yeah." Was all poor Sasuke could say.

"HAH! TAKE THAT WANNA-BE SLUT!" Sakura countered back.

"WAIT WAIT! Your boyfriend?" Sean asked.

"Yes! He's MINE!" Sakura said glaring at Ally and Akira.

"Hmm…" Mr.H said smelling Sasuke.

"Meet me at my office…Sakura will show you where it is." Mr.H said walking down stairs to get his breakfast.

"Ehmagawd, ehmagawd!! He's soo hot!!" Ally screamed running up to him only to meet Sakura's hand against her cheek. She let out a yelp before almost falling over the railing.

"Let this be a lesson to the both of you. DO NOT F-RIG WITH ME! Him – Sasuke Uchiha – IS MINE! Get it? Got it? Good." Sakura said pointing at them, then to Sasuke, then to her self.

"THIS IS NOT OVER SAKURA!!" Akira yelled seeming as she and Ally were twins. Yes, Akira and Ally, ARE twins. Sean and Chris, also twins. xD

"BRING IT YOU WANNA-BE! BESIDES, IM OLDER THAN YOU! YOU JUST TURNED 15 SO SHUT UP! THAT'S WHY SEAN AND CHRIS DON'T LIKE YOU…YOU…THINGS!" Sakura challenged.

"**It's about to be some drama! Sakura will frig these girls up badly! YEAH SAKURA! **Inner Sasuke cheered

"**CHA! BRING IT! SASUKE'S MINE SLUTS!" **Inner Sakura yelled.

"Hey! What's going on up here?" Mrs.H asked.

"SHE LIKES SASUKE! SHE TRIED TO HUG HIM!" Sakura yelled pointing at Ally.

"And what did she do to you Ally?" Mrs.H asked.

"SHE SLAPPED ME!!" Ally yelled pointing at Sakura.

"Wonderful!! That's what you get for trying to go near what's hers." Mrs.H said glaring at Ally.

"MOM! How can you say that?" Akira questioned almost in tears that her mom was taking up for Sakura.

"Let me explain. Sasuke here, is going to the father of Sakura's children. Those children, will be the most sexy children alive and in history. Also, Sakura will have my grand children in her slim belly by her honey moon. Then, I'll raise them to model in my new fashion line. NO ONE, nor ANYTHING will come between that. She has all the right to kill – I mean attack you if you try to…get to close to HER Sasuke. Now, if you girls wanna settle this over a little war, I'll be more than happy to watch my daughters have cat fight. So go right ahead! AND BREAKFAST IS READY! COME AND GET IT!!" Mrs.H said.

"I hope you're ready, cause I'm not letting you off lightly." Sakura snickered walking down stairs leaving a befuddled Sasuke being harassed by her mom.

"Hmph! Don't fluff your self up forehead. Don't forget, there are two of us, one of you." Akira countered

"So you think. This conversation is over. Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee!" Sakura said running off to Sasuke.

"We have to win this!" Ally told her twin.

"I know, there is no way I'm letting her win this. No way I am. We have to do something!" Akira said determined.

"I know, but what? Mom is basically on her side, maybe we can win over Sean and Chris. Or maybe…" Ally's voice trailed off.

"QUADS!" they both shouted.

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMARA!  
**

**BREAKFAST!**

"Mrs. Haruno, can I have another bowl of ramen?" Naruto asked finishing his 23rd bowl.

"Sure Naruto! You can have as many as you want." Mrs. H said smiling motherly. This made Naruto know how it felt to get 'motherly love' and he loved it.

"Thanks Mrs. Haruno! Your ramen is the best I ever tasted next to Hinata's." Naruto exclaimed. Hinata giggled softly and a cute light pink blush crept on her pale cheeks.

Naruto kissed her lips softly and whispered an 'I love you' before eating his 24th bowl of ramen.

"Here comes the make out champions now." Sakura said pointing to TenTen and Neji barely walking.

"Why do you guys look so…gloomy?" Naruto asked looking for the right word to use.

"Because they were down at the poo-." Sakura started but was cut off when TenTen covered her mouth and dragged her out of the room.

"Huh?" Sakura asked befuddled.

"Shhhhhh!! How did you know that?" TenTen whispered.

"Sasuke and I had some pillow talk before going to sleep and we could hear you guys laughing and what not. I went down to the pool but you guys were gone so I threw away the bottles you guys left there." Sakura said.

TenTen let a sigh and smiled. "Thanks. Pillow talk I see…" TenTen said snickering.

"Shut-up!!" Sakura said pushing her playfully.

"All those boys are so hot!" Some one could be heard snickering.

"Yeah, I don't know how Sakura got to make friends with such sexy boys! Did you see the one with the white eyes?" Another voice could be heard.

"Hey!-." TenTen was cut off by Sakura.

"Shhh!! That sounds like my sisters, they are just wanna-be's!" Sakura whispered.

"I really liked the blonde, he looked cute." Ally said.

"You know who looked like he had a good body, the one who's hair was in a ponytail!" Akira giggled.

"Sounds like Shikamaru." Ino could be heard walking in the room.

"So that's his name, I cant wait to flirt with him. All those guys are so hot, especially Sasuke! Oh, I cant believe he's staying here!" Ally said joyfully.

"Um, I'm sorry, did I hear you say flirt?" Ino asked trying her hardest not to glare.

"Yeah! I don't know if he has a girlfriend, but then again, I don't CARE!" Akira replied for Ally giggling.

"Ha ha" Ino faked a laugh and then glared at them both.

"What's your problem?" Ally asked glaring back at Ino

"He has a girlfriend." Ino said coldly.

"You mean HAD. They're over. His new girlfriend is me, Ally Akira Haruno." Ally said proudly.

"Just shut up you whore." Sakura budded in.

"You shut up! Don't worry, before this trip is over, either white eyes, Shikamaru, Sasuke, or blonde hair is gonna be mine!" Akira said flipping her blonde hair.

"White eyes, has a girlfriend! Her name is TenTen! TenTen has brown eyes, brown hair that's always in buns and what-do-ya-know, she happens to be standing on the side of a pink haired girl with green eyes!" TenTen said crossing her arms.

"What-ever! You girls are just like Sakura. Which will make this even more fun. Good bye whores." Akira said pulling Ally away from them.

"Guys…that's my two sisters, they're total wanna-be's. This declares war between, us 4 counting Hinata, and them. I'll introduce to my 2 brothers, they're on our side." Sakura explained with determination in her eyes.

"Okay, this wont be so hard, there are 6 of us, 2 of them!" Ino said

"Yeah, I bet this wont interfere with our trip at all!" TenTen said hopefully.

"Yeah…I hope it doesn't frig up our relationships either." Sakura said forcing a smile.

"Ofcourse it wont! We have nothing to worry about! They don't seem so tough! Now lets go and have our breakfast!" Ino said giving Sakura a ray hope that she so badly needed.

Sakura smiled and pulled them both into the dining room to finish their breakfast.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

SEXY!

"Okay, Itachi, Yumi, today I'll have you look at some themes and places for your wedding. After that, I'll have you look and sample. So today might be a busy day for you guys. Sakura, I have something for you and friends to do for my new wedding catalogue.

So guys prepare for a very busy day! I want everyone to meet me outside in ten. Yumi, Itachi, I'd like to talk to you guys." Mrs. H said.

"Okay." Everyone said and went their separate way except for Yumi and Itachi who walked over to Mrs. H.

"Yes?" Itachi asked as politely as he could.

"You guys are so shy and quiet! I want you guys to know that anything you need, just tell me! And don't feel like just because I'm paying for this you have act like the queen of England! Talk to me like you're talking to a friend!" Mrs. H Said hitting him playfully.

"Okay! I'm just a quiet person on the whole." Yumi replied with a small blush on her cheek.

"Are not! You could talk me to death!" Itachi said playfully.

"Shut up!" Yumi said punching him playfully.

"Make me." Itachi smirked.

"With pleasure." Yumi said and kissed on passionately. Mrs. H wasted no time in taking out her digital camera and snapping a picture of the couple. When they broke apart Yumi was glaring at Itachi. Why? Because…

"You took my tongue ring!" Yumi said pouting.

"I know." Itachi said smirking.

"You know what! We'll have a sleep over tonight, just us girls! Yeah! And Mr. H can let the guys have a guys night!" Mrs. H suggested clapping her hands and smiling.

"That sounds great! I can't wait, oh look, the others are waiting for us! Let's go!" Yumi said running over to the others.

"Thanks, for everything." Itachi said to Mrs. H.

"No problem, anytime! Oh and, how is Sasuke and Sakura's relationship going?" Mrs. H asked looking at her beautiful wedding ring. Her silky pink hair blew in wind as she waited for an answer.

"Its going great, my father doesn't like her at all but my mom treats her as her own." Itachi replied.

"I don't expect him too. My husbands father did not approve of me either. He said I wasn't wife material. But, he still married me despite his father's words." Mrs. H said smiling at her wedding ring.

"Yeah, my dad doesn't approve of Yumi either but I don't care. He wants to choose my wife and its not happening. My mom always told us behind his back, pay no mind to your fathers words, marry the person you love." Itachi said.

"Come on, I'll talk to you and Sasuke when we come back. But we have to go." Mrs. H said smiling. She embraced Itachi in a hug and walked to the limo, with Itachi following.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

WEDDING PLANNING!

Mrs. H led Itachi and Yumi into a huge room with a marble floor. The room had pictures of weddings that Mrs. H planned. There was an intercom on the wall that was used to call

Mrs. H's assistant. On the shelves were white binder folders with people's names on them. They sat around a glass table with 2 baby blue binder folders and 1 white one.

"Okay! Those baby blue binder folders and themes and location. I'm going to need you guys to tell me a few stuff before you do that." Mrs. H instructed opening her white folder.

"Okay." They both said.

"How many V.I.P's will be at the wedding?" Mrs. H asked.

"Um…our parents…my aunts and stuff, I guess you can say 25?" Yumi said looking confused.

"Yeah, I guess 25's good." Itachi said.

"How many people?" Mrs. H asked.

"Eeerr. Round it off to 50 I guess…this isn't going to be a wedding where a lot people are there. I want a nice private wedding!" Yumi said giggling. Itachi just rolled his eyes but smirked at her.

"Okay, now you guys stay in here and choose your theme and location. Each theme and location comes with a DVD. You can put into the DVD player ," she pointed to a big screen TV on the wall. " to see a preview of what they look like. I'll be on the 29th floor with the others if you need me. Oh and if you need something like a drink or anything, you can use the intercom. Bye!" Mrs. H said walking out of the room.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

POSE!

"Okay! Now, when I said I had a job for you guys, I meant you're gonna take a few pictures for my new catalogue. Okay, Sakura, you and Sasuke will be doing some pictures for the honeymoon section. Ino and Shikamaru, wedding day section. Neji and TenTen, the dresses and tuxes. And Naruto and Hinata, you'll be doing wedding reception! Now everyone, to the dressing room!" Mrs. H instructed and everyone ran to their dressing rooms.

15 minutes later…

"Sasuke, does this suit my boobs?" Sakura asked walking up to Sasuke who was only in boxers. Not even thinking about the question she had just asked, Sasuke examined the strapless bra she wore. _'I never thought about it, but she has nice cleavage. Mental note to self, next time she makes me take her shopping, encourage her to buy strapless shirts.'_ Sasuke thought in his mind.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed getting impatient.

"Huh? Yeah, it suits them real good." Sasuke said snapping back to reality.

"Thanks! Okay lets go." Sakura said dragging him to her mother.

"Lovely! Now you're gonna pose like you're having a pillow fight on that bed okay? So go on that bed over there and go on your knees. Pick up a pillow and flash a cute smile." Mrs. H said pointing to a crème white bed with feathers on it. Sasuke and Sakura hopped onto the bed and got into their pose. The photographer snapped a picture of them and motioned for them to come off.

"Next! TenTen and Neji." Mrs. H said. TenTen came walking out in white, sparkly dress. The dress had spaghetti straps. It was tight at the top, and fluffy and the bottom. She was holding some pink and red flowers in her hand. Her hair was in a bun with a curly bang in front of her face. Neji had on a black suit with no jacket. His hair was in normal state. Neji had a red bow tie tied around his neck. His outfit was simple, but classic.

"Okay, you guys, all you have to do is stand on that set. Neji, I need you to hug TenTen from the back. TenTen, I need you to lean back on his chest and smile." Mrs. H said pointing to a set that was supposed to be the beach. Neji and TenTen did as they were told. The photographer took the picture and motioned for them to go.

"Ino and Shikamaru, come on, we have to hurry this up. Stand in front of the man dressed as a priest." Mrs. H said. Ino had on a strapless white dress with light pink gems on her dress. Shikamaru had a on a tuxedo with a pink bow tie. His hair was in its normal style and he had a pink flower on his jacket. Ino and Shikamaru stood in front of the "priest". Mrs. H's assistant ran up to Ino and told her to lean back. Ino did as she was old as the woman put some tear drops in Ino's eyes to make it look like she was crying. The woman quickly ran off the set and the photographer took the picture.

"Beautiful. Hinata, Naruto! Come darlings! Other people! On the set, quick! I have to get back to Itachi and Yumi!" Mrs. H said with frustration dripping from her beautiful voice. She put her long pink hair behind her ear and sighed. Through all her frustration, she still looked like a beauty queen. Naruto and Hinata ran to the set and awaited their instructions. Hinata was in a beautiful long ball gown that dragged on the floor as she walked. Naruto was in….ugh…. something you waltz in! They other people got into a dancing position.

"Okay, Naruto. You're gonna dip Hinata. Its very simple." Mrs. H said smiling brightly. Naruto tried his hardest to "dip" Hinata, because he didn't exactly know what it meant but didn't want to ask. Finally he got it right, but the only problem was, she was in heels and he had to make sure she didn't fall. The photographer snapped the picture quickly noticing Naruto was nervous than ever. Naruto brought her back up as soon as he got the signal.

"Great! You guys are free to do what ever you wanna do. Im going to check on Itachi and Yumi!" Mrs. H said.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

SHAKE IT!

"Okay! You guys picked your theme and location! Wonderful! Tomorrow we'll visit the places!" Mrs. H said.

"Okay! Lets go Itachi! I wanna go get some chocolate strawberries!" Yumi said dragging Itachi.

"Bye!" Yumi said.

"Such a sexy couple." Mrs. H sighed.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA! 

TAKE 5!

**Hey guys! So sorry for the extremely late update! I've been soo busy! Anyway, PLZ REVIEW! AND THX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL!! BYE!!**


	15. 2 Can Play The Game Called Slut

**Hey again guys! I'm here with your update! The song that inspired me with this chappie is brown eyes by Destiny's Child. Also at certain part 'Cater to you' by Destiny's Child. Thanks for ALL the reviews I got! YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMARA!**

PARTEH!

Most girls flash their dads credit card, but Sakura wasn't like most girls. Sakura smacked Sasuke's credit card on the counter. The stubby blond cashier looked at the name on the credit card and her blue eyes widened. She grabbed the credit card with pure envy of Sakura. She packed Sakura's clothes in a shopping bag and handed them to Sakura forcing a smile. Sakura paid for Ino's clothes as a part of their deal earlier. The deal was Sakura would pay for candy and clothes while Ino paid for the crazy make over stuff and anything else they picked up.

"Thanks Saku!" Ino said cheerfully to Sakura.

"No probs Ino!" Sakura replied smiling at her best friend. Sasuke wrapped his arms loosely around Sakura's waist from behind and rested his head on the crook of her neck.

He snaked his hands over her own and grabbed the shopping bags she had in her hand. Sakura loved when he did this. Sadly for Ino, Shika wasn't there to take her bags. She sighed at her best friend but Sakura heard. Sasuke saw the sparkle in Sakura's eyes fade when she glanced at Ino. He sighed and left his comfortable position.

"Let me take your bags." Sasuke offered to Ino with a half smile on his face. Usually he only smiled like that after he and Sakura had just kissed. But he made an exception because the cheery look in Sakura's eyes was lost, and that was something he refused to risk.

"Thanks." Ino said giving him her bags to him and smiling.

"No prob." Sasuke said returning to his spot.

"A chocolate fountain! Sasuke! Can we go in there Sasuke, oh pleeeeeaaassee!!" Sakura sounded like a little 5 year old pleading to her mom to have cookie.

"Sure, what ever makes you happy." Sasuke smirked.

"Yay! Come on Ino! Lets get a big lollypop and chocolate strawberries and gummy worms and everything sweet!" Sakura said.

"Don't forget sours!" Ino said grabbing Sakura hand. They both ran into the candy shop giggling. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at their childishness, but that was one the things he loved about Sakura. He walked in after them but they ran from one thing to another so fast he decided to just wait for them. He watched as Sakura and Ino shared a huge swirly lollypop. They burst into laughter they showed each other their tongues. Ino said something and ran off to the other side of the store. Sakura grabbed something when Sasuke wasn't looking. She ran up to him and sat on his lap. Her sweet strawberry scent let Sasuke know she was sitting on his lap. He put his arms her petite waist and smirked up at her childish grin.

"I give you my heart!" Sakura said putting a heart shaped lollypop in his face. Sasuke smirked taking the hard candy on a stick. He hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

She smiled happily.

"Mine is hanging from your neck." Sasuke said. Sakura gave a big goofy smile and tugged on her diamond heart charm dangling from the necklace Sasuke gave her. She hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her, not ever. She would cherish it forever. It was the most important thing anyone ever gave her.

"Sasssukkkeee, I loooooovvvee youuuuu!" Sakura purred.

"Love you too." Sasuke said.

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMARA!**

**ELSEWHERE!**

Naruto and Hinata were still at the Haruno Estate. They were just listening to music and chilling. Hinata was really happy when she and Naruto hung out like this. He would say something stupid to make her laugh. He would scoop her up in his arms and kiss her passionately. Then he would tickle her just to see her smile. He knew exactly how to make her happy and she loved him for it. They were currently talking about how the whole school was always in other people's love life.

"Yeah, I really think Korime is a slut. She is sooo jealous of Sakura, its sad. I heard she tried to knock Sakura down with the ball at their volleyball practice. They say Sakura took out her paintball gun and make Korime turn blue." Hinata said twirling Naruto's blond hair. Naruto giggled at what Hinata said.

"I agree. That girl needs help. She's had so many guys. Once she dated a collage student and got pregnant. But she had an abortion. She sleeps around so much." Naruto said grinning.

"Her little squad of whores follow her every command. They are so stupid. They would be really pretty if she stopped following her and doing everything she does. I think they have no real spirit of their own. And I find that sad." Hinata said leaning back. She got a hand full of popcorn and stuffed in her mouth. Naruto laughed when her cheeks puffed up.

"You look so cute when you eat." Naruto said poking her belly.

"You look cute always." Hinata said tackling him into a tickle fight. They were currently sitting the floor in a random room on the 2nd floor. Hinata was now on top of him, but did she care? NO! She was his girlfriend, she wasn't shy at all around him. In fact Naruto found out that she's really talkative.

"Hahahaaaa…Hi-Hahahahaha…Hinata! Take this!" Laughter escaped Naruto's lips as he struggled to call Hinata's name. He flipped her over and started tickling her belly like crazy. After lots of laughter and tickling, Naruto ended up in Hinata's lap trying to catch his breath. Hinata ran her soft hands through his messed up hair.

"Are you thirsty Naruto?" Hinata asked softly.

"Yeah, could you get me a coke?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Hinata said. Naruto lifted his head out of her lap and gave a soft kiss. She smiled sweetly before leaving the room.

"Hey, I'm Ally , Sakura's sister." Ally introduced her self in her sweetest voice. She and Akira had just entered as Hinata left. Akira smiled sweetly and waved at Naruto.

"I'm Akira, you are?" Akira asked Naruto.

"Um, Hi. I'm Naruto…" Naruto said.

"Hmm…Naruto uh? That's a real cute name." Ally said sitting next to him in a seductive way. The way she was dressed made Naruto think she was a slut or something. She had on a pink halter top that barely covered what it needed to. Her white super short shorts and white stiletto's added the sluttish touch to this outfit. Akira was wearing the exact same thing.

"Oh, you have real nice abs." Akira said rubbing his abs.

"Um…" Was all Naruto could say.

"Don't worry. _She_ wont find out." Ally whispered in his ear tickling him a bit causing him to give a small smile.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled. She wasn't going to mad, but Naruto had a smile on his face making her think he was having fun.

"Hinata! Its not like that!" Naruto exclaimed pushing the 2 sluts away from him. He stood up and walked over to Hinata. He reached out to touch her but she jumped back.

"Don't touch me…ever again! Here's your coke, hope you like it!" Hinata exclaimed and poured the whole bottle on Naruto. She stormed off and harshly threw the bottle down stairs just as the others walked in.

**LIGHTS!  
**

**CAMARA!**

COKE!

The others walked in. A coke bottle was about to land on Sakura's head but Sasuke swiftly caught it before it could hit her.

"Don't touch me…ever again!" Hinata's voice echoed through the place.

"That's Hinata's voice. Something's wrong." Sakura said worried. She raced up the stairs but Neji had beat her to it. When they got up, they saw Hinata in tears and TenTen pulling the 2 sluts blonde hair.

"Omg! Hinata what happened?" Sakura asked patting Hinata's back.

"Naruto…he…they, he was flirting with those…those…WHORES!" Hinata sobbed into Neji's shirt who was on the side of her. Sakura was quite surprised to find out Neji was not trying to kill Naruto or something.

"Omg, Hinata its not like that! Those 2 whores are my sisters. They are complete sluts and probably were seducing Naruto. He would never, ever do that, never! They are just trying to steal the guys away from us but that wont happen! This is war!" Sakura exclaimed hugging Hinata.

"Really? That means…I have to find Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed. She got up and ran downstairs to pool.

"Sluts! Always causing friggin' problems!" Sakura said running over to where Ino, TenTen and the sluts were fighting. Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were watching form a far deciding not to get in the fight unless it got serious.

Sakura back hand slapped Akira causing her to fly across the room. Ino and TenTen tackled Ally to the ground. As the girls fight…lets see how Naruto and Hinata are doing.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

MAKE UP?

Hinata walked out to pool very quietly. Naruto was sitting on the pool stairs. He closed his eyes and let himself sink underwater. Hinata pulled her jeans down to reveal her bikini bottom. She and Naruto had planned to go swimming later and decided to put their swim suits on. She sneaked to the deepest part of the pool and went under. The chlorine in the water did not bother her as she swam across the large pool. She could see Naruto's feet and knew she was almost there. She could now see Naruto fully. She pulled him under by his feet and tickled him softly. Naruto grabbed onto her small waist pulling her closer to him. They both floated to the top smiling in each others faces.

"Sorry I yelled." Hinata said smiling softly.

"Its okay. I would have done the same thing." Naruto said.

"DIE!!!" Sakura could be heard. She was fighting Akira at the time. Sakura punched her in the belly very hard. Her stilettos made it hard for her to catch her balance. Ino threw the red paint gun to Sakura. Sakura grabbed Akira's blonde locks and pushed her to the ground. Akira wasn't going to give out just like that. She pulled Sakura down by the legs and struggled to get back on her feet. Sakura fell to her knees put held the paint gun in her hand. She squirted blank paint all over Akira.

"Ahhhh!!! What is this? Help!" Akira yelled. She got up but immediately slipped down in the paint. She fell in the pool screaming. The pool's bright sparkling blue color got mixed with black paint. Naruto and Hinata jumped out of the pool as Akira fell in.

"Sakura watch out!" TenTen yelled. Ino and TenTen threw a green paint colored Ally into the pool. Ino, Sakura and TenTen ran up to each other and high fived each other. They ran over to Hinata and quickly explained everything. Hinata nodded. A evil grin appeared on her lips and she watched the girls struggle to swim. Yes, these 2 were like Ami, remember that slut? These 2 girls were just like her, cant swim, dumb, and sluts.

"This trip, is going to be interesting. Verrry interesting." Ino purred.

"Look out sisters, you're not the only ones who got mom's wild side." Sakura said smirking very evilly.

"Make over time! Lets go!" The four girls exclaimed at once.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

SLUTS!

"Ino, does this show enough cleavage?" TenTen asked puffing her boobs

"Hmm, I think this choker would add the perfect touch." Ino said throwing a red choker to TenTen.

"You guys, don't you think Hinata looks absolutely hawt in this?" Sakura said

"Ehmagosh, that is soo sexy! I wanna do her hair!" Ino exclaimed happily.

"Okay guys, I'm done cutting the skirts." TenTen said

"Sakura…petite, Hinata…petite, Ino…extra small, and me, extra small." TenTen called out throwing the ultra mini jean skirts at the girls.

"And I'm finish cutting the shirts." Hinata said. She shared out the strapless shirts and kept one for her.

"This rugged look is perfect." Sakura exclaimed giving the finishing touched to the skirts and shirts.

"And the heels add the perfect touch. I just love what you're doing to those shirts and skirts Sakura." Ino said making Hinata's hair super straight. Sakura's phone starting ringing and vibrating. All the girls stopped what they were doing and focused on Sakura as she answered.

"Hey?" Sakura said flipping her phone open.

"Kuri, we're having a sleep over tonight. We were going to have an all girls sleepover, but we decided to mix it up. So everyone, boys and girls, meet at the super suit on the 3rd floor's restricted area." Mrs. H said from the other line.

"Sleep over? Sounds like fun! Sure, we'll be there. Love ya, bye." Sakura closed her phone.

"Guys, things are soo going our way! My mom just said we're all having a sleepover, boys and girls. This is soo awesome. I bet Akira and Ally are gonna try something funny with the guys, but with us, looking like this, they don't stand a chance!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sleep over?! THIS IS TOO AWESOME!! Your mom is too awesome!!" TenTen exclaimed. She was very interesting in getting these sluts back.

"Okay guys, this is the perrrfect chance. Have your guys close at all times. Be around them at ALL times. And if they wanna play the slut game, so be it! We can act slutty too!" Ino said determined.

Sean and Chris entered the room and the girls jumped. They were only in boy shorts and t-shirts. ( The girls…were only in boy shorts and t-shirts, not the boys…"

"Guys, relax! These are my brothers. They're super cool! And, I think they may be able to help us. They don't like my two sisters either. Oh, and they're twins too. This is Sean, and this is Chris. Sean, Chris, meet TenTen, Ino, and Hinata." Sakura said.

"Hey." Sean and Chris said at the same time.

"Hey!" All the girls said cheerfully.

"Kuri, are you guys planning something?" Sean asked scratching his blonde hair. His green eyes explored the room over and over again.

"Kinda, you see…" Sakura started.

15 minutes of explaining everything.

"Oh, make sense. Don't worry, we'll help you guys some how Kuri." Chris reassured.

"Thanks Chris, Sean! You guys always come through!" Sakura said hugging them both.

"No prob." They said at the same time. They said goodbye to all of the girls and left the room.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

**SIDE EFFECTS! **

"Seaaaaaannnn!" Akira purred in her sluttiest voice.

"What?" Sean asked nonchalantly.

"My head is killing me. Could you get me something.?" She purred again.

"Whatever" he said and walked out. He ran down that stairs and fast as he could. He met Chris in the kitchen as well.

"Akira says her head is hurting." Sean said trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, Ally said the exact same thing." Chris said looking through all the cabinets.

"Side effects are…sweat may be red…" Sean read.

"This is perfect, this is how we can help Kuri. Lets give them this!" Chris exclaimed.

"True, come on lets go." Sean said grabbing the pill.

Will the girls stay close to their guys? Does Akira and Ally have plans of their own? How will the guys react to the girls sudden change of behavior? Will Sean and Chris help Sakura and the others? How will everyone react to what Mrs. H has to say at the sleep over? Find out on the next chapter of 'Why Even Numbers Rock'.

**TAKE 5!**

**PLZ REVIEW GUYS! THX FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED FO RTHE LAST CHAPPIE!**

**-Heart ya, Lexxi**


	16. Mother Deary

**Hey! Lol. Back with another update! Thx for all those reviews! You guys are soo sexy! Lol. I hope you like this chappie! Sorry for this VERY late update, I was sooo busy! SORRY!!**

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

SUPRIZE!!!

"Dude, are you sure this is gonna work?" Chris asked Sean a little doubtful.

"Dude, of course. We just light the cigarette, mom smells the smoke, we throw the cigarette out in front of her and mom freaks out." Sean explained proud of his own plan.

He and Chris were currently in a closet that was in the room the sleepover was going to be in. The closet was right where the door was, it was perfect for there plans.

"What about Ally?" Chris asked still a little unsure.

"Dude stop worrying! The heat from the liter makes her legs sweat, and her sweat comes down red making people think her period is on. Duh! Now be quiet, I think I hear footsteps." Sean said.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

YOU CANT WALK IN HEELS?!

"Guys, do you think…do you think Naruto will think I look good?" Hinata asked softly with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Of course Hina! You look soo hot right now! I envy your pale color!" Ino complimented giving Hinata a huge boost of confidence.

"You…You really think so?" Hinata asked shyly blushing a deep red at Ino's compliment.

"I know so! You look so hot right now, I bet if there was a rare ramen flavor in front of him, he'd drop it and run to you!" TenTen said giggling. The other girls broke out into fits of laughter.

"Uh guys…I have a confession…" TenTen started. They looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

"I…cant walk that good in heels." She blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Ino and Sakura shrieked.

"I cant okay? Notice I'm usually in flip-flops or tennis." TenTen said.

"Okay…no biggy, we'll just teach you!" Ino said grabbing TenTen's brown heels, to match her brown outfit. The girls had agreed on wearing that they were gonna wear the guys favorite colors. But not Ino, she wore all white, because Shika loved clouds and clouds were white.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

WOW!

"Itachi, I was just thinking…" Yumi started in a soft voice.

"About?" He asked hugging her from behind.

"…how your dad hates me." She said.

"…"

"You know, he hates the ground I walk on. On to serious matters…we still haven't found a decent place to live, or anything like that. I mean, its obvious your dad isn't going to support you anymore! What happen to us? I don't even make enough to afford living expenses! You don't even have a job! I'm still in collage, and my parents say they're going back to New York to live, which means they're cutting me off! What are we going to do Itachi?" She said frantically with tears in her eyes.

"Yumi, don't worry. I'll get a job and we'll start saving. We'll be okay. At least we don't have to pay for this wedding. And that means we get to save a lot of money." Itachi said. He kissed her neck a few times and she calmed down, relaxing in his arms.

"I hope so, Itachi, I hope so." Yumi whispered under her breath. But somehow, Itachi heard her and he was thinking the same thing.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

BABEH!

Mrs. H slipped on her white robe after stepping out of hot bubble bath. This was like a ritual for her. Every evening she spends about an hour or so soaking in her bathtub. But this was no average bubble bath. She had the maids put special stuff that moistens and softens her skin. She does this so she can relax and soothe her tired husband when he comes home from a long day of work. She tied her hair up in a white towel and stepped out of the bathroom and into her room.

"Hmm…I wonder what I should wear." She said stepping into her walk-in closet.

"Good evening Mrs. Haruno. The time is 6:00. You are to be at the sleepover at 7:30. Agnes will be up there in 5 minutes to fix your hair. Remember, its 6:00." A woman's voice could be heard from the intercom.

"Good evening Mrs. Haruno, its Agnes. I'm here to fix your hair." Agnes, Mrs. H's personal stylist said walking into the room.

"Hey Aggie! You wont believe who my daughter is dating!" Mrs. H exclaimed coming out with a short blue night dress that she was going to the sleepover in.

"Your daughters here?" Aggie , as Mrs. H called her, asked.

"Yep! I can call her here right now." Mrs. H said running to the intercom.

"Yeah, Kelly, put through with Sakura please." Mrs. H said into the intercom.

"Mom?" Sakura's voice could be heard.

"Sakura! Could you come to my room Kuri-chan?" Mrs. H asked.

"Uh…Okay mom, but I need your help with something. Can…can my friends come too?"

"Sure."

"I'll be there in a minute." And with that said, the conversation was over.

"Who is she dating?" Aggie asked as she combed Mrs. H's pink hair.

"I'll give you a hint. Teenage girls would die for him." Mrs. H said spraying on some perfume.

"Oh.My.Gosh." Aggie said as the comb dropped out of her hands.

"Hey Mom." Sakura said walking in the room with her friends trailing behind her.

"Hey Mrs. H." They all said coming in with Sakura.

"Hey girls. This is Aggie, my hair stylist, but she is a bit shocked right now. She just found out Sakura is dating Sasuke." Mrs. H said.

"Oh, uh…sorry about that. Sakura! The last time I've seen you, you were no higher than my knee. How old are you now?" Aggie said blushing with embarrassment. She picked up the comb and started combing Mrs. H's hair again.

"Um…16. Mom, TenTen cant walk in heels. I need your help." Sakura said pulling TenTen to her side.

"Oh that's normal, some girls don't wear heels a lot and aren't really used to it. Come here TenTen. This wont take more than 2 seconds. Aggie, you know the drill. " Mrs. H said getting out of her chair. A blushing TenTen walked up to her.

"Stand in the middle of Aggie and I." TenTen did as she was told a little uneasily.

"Okay, count of 3 Aggie. 1…2…3!" Mrs. H instructed. Aggie pushed TenTen to Mrs. H and Mrs. H pushed back. They did this so TenTen would have no choice but to catch her balance in the heels.

"Woooaaaahhh!" TenTen exclaimed as the two pushed her back and forth. But then, they did something that surprised her. They each stepped back, causing her to have to balance her self to stop her self from falling down. She let out a small yelp and then instantly caught her balance.

"Now just walk!" Mrs. H exclaimed as she pushed her forward. TenTen screamed as she almost ran into the wall. But she didn't. She had just, then learnt to walk in heels.

"…I didn't crash into the wall." TenTen said stunned. She just stood there in awe until Ino told her to walk her to her. TenTen turned on her heels and gracefully walked over to Ino. Everyone in the room clapped at TenTen.

"Girls, slip into some pajamas. Save those stunning outfits for tomorrow. Oh wait, Let me guess, this has something to with my last set of twins and your boyfriends." Mrs. H said knowingly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ino asked. Everyone felt so comfortable around Mrs. H, they all talk to her like if they were talking to each other.

"I was young-and still am- you know. I've had boyfriend problems. But let me girls, you don't wanna look desperate. If the girls go around them, just pretend like you don't care, look happy. Don't talk to the guys if they're around. Act like its no big deal. Now, slip into some pajamas. Save those outfits for tomorrow." Mrs. H said with a light giggle.

"That sounds like a g-good idea." Hinata said quietly.

"Kay, let's go change." Ino said leading everyone to Sakura's room.

"Kay." Sakura said softly. She could feel the tears coming. She tried her hardest to contain them. If her mother was a normal mother, she wouldn't have taught TenTen to walk in heels, she would have told her it was okay not to be able to walk in heels, and that she would learn when it was time. If she was a normal mother, she would have asked where did I think I was going in that outfit. If she was a normal mother, she would have told them some thing like, boys are stupid or something cheesy. But she was far from a normal mother, though Sakura still loved her mother dearly.

"My mom bought me the comfiest pajamas ever." TenTen exclaimed showing them all a brown striped pajama pant, and a light brown t-shirt. Strike 1.

"I don't know if brought any good pajamas…oh, my mom packed some for me. She's always doing stuff like that." Hinata said rummaging through her suitcase. Strike 2.

"My mom always asks me if I have everything and then she checks my suitcase just to be sure." Ino said with a fit of laughter after. Strike 3. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed some clothes out _a_ suitcase and headed to the bathroom. Safe and sound in the bathroom, she realized they were Sasuke's clothes. She sighed, but put on the sweat pants and white t-shirt. She washed her face hoping the redness in her eyes would go away.

"Uh…I'll be in the sleepover room." Sakura's voice sounded strained as she walked out of the room. 3 minutes later she stepped into the big room where they all were going to sleep.

"Sakura?" Sean whispered from the closet.

"S…Sean?" Sakura answered looking around the room.

"In the closet!" Chris whispered.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Just come!" Sakura slowly opened the closet door to see her 2 brothers sitting on the floor with a pack of cigarettes and a liter on the side of them.

"Why are you guys in here?" Sakura asked staring at them. Some giggles could be heard coming from the hallway outside the room.

"Close the door!" Sean hissed. Sakura quickly closed the door and stumbled away from it. Just seconds later Ino and the others walked into the room.

"Oh hey guys." Sakura said trying to hide the sadness in her voice, but she couldn't fool Sasuke. Sasuke didn't exactly know what it was, but he knew she wasn't okay.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

WHAT?

15 minutes later everyone was in the room except…

"Ally! Fix your make up before you come in here!" Akira's voice could be heard from outside the room.

"Here she comes!" Sean whispered from the closet. Akira walked in with her hands behind her back. Sean lit the cigarette and put it to his mouth. Seconds later he blew out smoke.

"Whats that smell? Akira, is that you? Are you smoking?" Mrs. H asked sniffing.

"What? No! Of course not!" Sean threw the cigarette out of the closet and it landed right on the side of her foot. Mrs. H glared intensely at Akira.

"Akira Ally Haruno! Don't you dare lie to me! Pick that…thing up and get it out of my sight! You're grounded, I'll tell you when later. For now, just come and sit your self down!" Mrs. H barked at her. You would think she wouldn't care if they smoked, but smoking stains your teeth and Mrs. H's children have to have pearly white teeth.

"But mom! I wasn't smoking! I-." Akira struggled to defend her self.

"No buts hun. Do as I said and do it quickly before I get angry." Mrs. H said looking at her with a very serious look on her pretty face. Akira picked up the cigarette and threw in the garbage.

"Ally's coming!" Chris whispered. Both Chris and Sean lit 2 liters to insure the success of their plan. Ally leaned against the closet door so she could fix her make up once more.

Chris and Sean advantage of this and put the liters close the door. Ally put some more lip gloss on her lip but then shivered feeling the heat of the liters on her legs but ignored it.

As she glossed her lips, red sweat trickled down her legs.

"Ally!" Mrs. H yelled at her. Everyone stared at her as if she had just grown 2 heads.

"What?" Ally asked confused.

"Go and clean your self up!" Mrs. H said disgusted at her the sight.

"Ohmygawd!" Her words came out all out once because of her shock. She ran to bath room in such a hurry all they heard was the bathroom door slam. Sakura smiled contently and felt the urge to just hug her brothers.

About 30 minutes later, everyone in the room was relaxed and settled, included Sean and Chris. Everyone was relaxing with there respected 'lovers'. Itachi and Yumi were cuddled up in a blanket as everyone else was, except Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was standing by the window while silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Sasuke watched her from not too far as he pretended to listen to what Naruto was blabbing about. Finally, Mrs. H got up and said she had an announcement to make.

"Looks like everyone is nice and comfy. Anyways, I have a big announcement to tell everyone especially my husband. I'm pregnant." Mr. H just wished his wife wasn't so effing sexy! Its soo hard to keep his hands off of her, now he has to pay the price. The very expensive price. Sakura felt like her breath was just cut short. She didn't mind her mom having another kid, but what if its quadruplets or something? That would mean she would have 9 children and for some reason that thought bothered her. She wished she had a normal mother like everyone else.

Sakura walked out of the room silently with out anyone knowing, that's what she thought. Sasuke followed her through the hall but she was too caught up in her thoughts to notice. She went down the flight of stairs and broke down when she got to the bottom.

"Shhh…Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked and took the emotionally fragile girl in his arms and took her the couch. She cried into his chest for a good 10 minutes until her crying went down to soft whimpers. Sakura explained what happened and why she was crying. Sasuke didn't know what to say so he just told her to get some rest and kissed her forehead.

"I love you…Sasuke." Sakura whispered softly and then shut her eyes to sleep. She relaxed in his arms and fell asleep. Sasuke whispered and 'I love you too' before closing his eyes to rest.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

**TAKE 5!**

**Okay guys! Im soooooooo sorry for this extremely late updates it just I have sooo much homework and tests! I dont think I did to good in this chappie but I hope you like it!! Plz do me a easy wittle favor and REVIEW!! Lolz, thnks for all of you reviewers and readers! PPL who give me ideas and such like**

**XXDragonheart6XX!! Thx soo much for your idea!! I hope you like the way I used it! Thx soo much, you helped me out A LOT!! Thx for Reading and Reviewing! Thx soo much!!**

**Bye PpLs, see you next chapter!! **


	17. Its a perverted world

**A/N – Hey Everybody! Hows all my sexy readers/reviewers doing? Good? **

**Great! **

**Guys, this chappie would not be possible without the help of Dragon-chan!!**

**She gave me ideas and helped me out soo much!! Thanks again Dragon-chan!! Hope this chappie makes you feel better!!**

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

ACTION!

Sakura slowly opened her tired eyes to Sasuke's dark orbs staring at her. His hair was a mess and he had that just-out-bed look. She soon realized that she was no longer on the couch but in a soft bed.

"Hey." Sasuke's voice was soft and tired.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes looking around the room.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. "Sleeping." He answered. Sakura sat up in the bed that she realized to be hers.

"What time is it?" She asked get out of bed.

"6:30." He answered walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him.

"Mmmm…Sasuke…" Sakura moaned…er….said as Sasuke kissed her neck softly. His hot breath tickled her ear as whispered something about her body. Something very naughty and perverted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura slightly pushed him off blushing. Sasuke smirked as she ran off to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

ACTION!

TenTen woke up in an odd position. Her head was laying on a pillow, Neji's head in her lap, Naruto laying on his leg, Ino on his belly, Shikamaru on her arm and Hinata on his belly. This was strangely comfortable. To wake everyone up. TenTen shook her leg, which cause Neji to flinch, waking up Naruto who screamed waking up everyone else.

Everyone looked at each other oddly wondering what happened last night. And then they saw all the empty rum and beer bottles.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh." They all said at once.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

ACTION!

Ally woke Akira up violently shaking her from left to right. Akira mumbled something in her sleep about how annoying Ally can be. She finally got out of bed rubbing her tired eyes.

"W-What do you want Ally?" Akira's voice sounded annoyed.

"I thought of a way to get back at Sakura and get Sasuke at the same time!!" Ally was so excited she was jumping up and down. After saying this, Akira perked up, her blue eyes sparkling.

"How?" Akira almost sounded desperate.

"Okay! Are you listening?" Ally said pushing her twins buttons.

"YES! JUST SAY IT!!" Akira was getting angry now.

"Okay, we just break them up." Ally said casually, inspecting her manicured nails.

Akira's eyes went wide. "You.Are.A.GENIUS!" Akira said with joy.

"Now, here's the part for you to work out. How?" Ally said walking out of the room leaving a very confused Akira.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

ACTION!

Later that day…

The girls ( Sakura ect. ) were wearing the outfits that they didn't get to wear. ( You know, the skimpy shirts and skirts they were cutting up. ) They out by the pool dancing to a CD Sakura mixed back in Japan. The current song playing was : Get it shawty by Lloyd.

Up stairs in the mansion…

The guys who claimed to be so 'cool' and 'popular' were acting quite strange, lets find out why.

"Stop MOVING!!" This was about the 10th time Shikamaru had to scold a very excited Naruto about fidgeting. They were sharing a pair of binoculars trying to get a good view of the 'girl party' going on by the pool.

"It's getting strangely hot in here…" Sasuke said, ripping off his shirt and throwing it aside as Sakura ripped her top and bottom off to reveal her black bikini. Sasuke zoomed in on her lovely cleavage.

"My turn." Neji said grabbing the binoculars from a very, how should I put this, horny, Sasuke.

"Oohh, its getting interesting…" Neji said in a very perverted tone as TenTen put sunscreen on her legs, arms and chest area. Neji licked his lips lustfully.

Meanwhile at the pool…

The current song playing : Neyo : Do you

Sakura dove into the water skillfully.

"Sakura!" Hinata's small voice could be heard under the water. Sakura came above the water to see her friend waiting for her.

"We're going inside to order some pizza, you coming?" Hinata asked.

"Um…no thanks. I'll get some when I come up…a little later. Kay?" Sakura said quietly.

"Sure." And with that, Hinata was gone.

Upstairs…

"Crap, they're coming. They're coming inside, lets go downstairs." Neji said running downstairs to meet the girls.

When they got down stairs, Sasuke was a bit disappointed to find out Sakura was not here.

"Where is she then?" He asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Still down by the pool. Said she was coming up a little later." Ino said grabbing to the phone to call the Domino's. Sasuke was off to go to _his_ Sakura.

To the pool…

Sakura decided to jump off the diving board hoping the sting and rush of the water would push the thoughts that were entering her mind. Thoughts about her mother that she really didn't want to think about. She took a deep breath before going to the edge of the diving board. Closed her eyes. Relaxed her body completely. Unaware of Sasuke quietly climbing up the ladder. Just as she was getting ready to jump off…

"Boo." Sasuke said with a tap on her shoulder. Aw my, and she was at the very end too. Poor child. She jumped off the diving board out of pure shock and fear. Screaming as she fell into the water. She went to the very bottom of the pool, but quickly came up.

"SASUKE!!" She screamed, her face red from anger.

"If I were you, I'd move." He said getting ready to jump. She quickly swam away after hearing this. Water splashed on her face as he made a splash into the water.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone you big meanie!" She said as came nearer to her, hugging her behind. His hot breath tickled her ear sending a shiver up her spine. He gave her soft kisses on her neck. She giggled softly, turning to face him. He captured her lips with a kiss filled with passion and lust. Sasuke slid his hand to her bikini top string, oh so temped to pull it. He looked at Sakura as if asking permission.

"Pervert." She said with a grin.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

ACTION!

Yumi and Itachi had just stepped in the front door, coming from a busy day of wedding planning and were happy to know tomorrow they could head home. Yep, that's right, they were done wedding planning. You know what that means, yep, everyone's time in L.A has come to an end. Back to Tokyo, Japan.

"Well, Itachi, we're finally finished! I'm really glad you came and helped me out with it all. Most grooms don't you know. As your reward…meet me upstairs." Yumi said with a wink. As she was walking off, she turned around and blew a kiss.

Itachi grinned to his self. Oh he was a lucky man, a very lucky man.

**LIGHTS!**

CAMARA!

**ACTION!**

Yumi walked into the upstairs lounge/game room where she found all 8 of the teenagers she was looking for. Some playing pool, some making out, some chatting, and some glaring.

"Hey guys…" Yumi started, smiling warmly.

"Hey Yumi." And "Hey." Were their responses.

"I just wanted to tell you, we're leaving tomorrow." Yumi said exited the room.

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMARA!**

TAKE 5!

Hey guys! How ya doing? Good? Yeah? Great! I know this chappie is short, sorry bout that. Anyways, I hope you like it. PLEASE PPL **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE**

OH PLEASE!

REVIEW!!!!

Oh and guys, I want to bring Gaara into the story, but I'm not sure how.

That where you come in! I want everyone to say in a review, how you want/think I should put him in.

**EXAMPLE : I think Gaara should be her long lost cousin, and he should just randomly pop up at her door step. I would also like if he and Sasuke don't get along well.**

Who ever's idea I like best, I'll put their idea in the story! Kay?

Now don't forget to **REVIEW! Buh bye! xoxo**


	18. Surprises come in all Sizes

**Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey babes! How ya doin?**

**And the winner of the Gaara contest is…. –opens envelope- Drum roll please………lizuchia!!!! Come on down!!!!**

**You all had wonderfully sexy ideas, and thanks for participating!! Well I hope you love her idea as much as I did, and hope you like this chappie!!**

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

"Oh my gosh! I have to pack!" Ino said running to her room immediately.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said going after her.

"I guess the rest of us should go pack too." Tenten suggested. Mostly everyone nodded and followed except…

"Sakura-chan! Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked stopping in his tracks.

"Umm, yeah in a bit." She answered simply. Her eyes looked distant like she was deep in thought.

"Sakura, what going on with you lately? Your not acting like your self. DID SASUKE DO IT? OH I'LL KILL HIM!!" Naruto yelled starting to run out the door.

"Naruto wait! Its not Sasuke." Sakura answered, hurt evident in her voice, Naruto seemed to notice too.

"Sakura-chan, you know you can tell me." Naruto said softly. She looked up at him as he sat on the side of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well okay…" She started telling him everything from the night she fell asleep in Sasuke's arms to today.

"And now we're leaving and I haven't even told her." Sakura said frustrated about the fact that she couldn't sort this out with her mom because they would be leaving first thing in the morning.

"Um, well, do you want to tell her?" Naruto asked nervously, not knowing what to say.

"Of course I do, I mean I think I do. Honestly, I don't know how or when to! Ugh!! I'm so frustrated!!" Sakura screamed in her frustration. She sighed and calmed down a bit.

Naruto sat there, not really knowing what to do. Here he was, sitting on a couch with his best friend's girlfriend. (Why does that sound so odd? Lol) Who at the time happened to be a very frustrated girl. He shifted uncomfortably, thinking of something to say.

"Sakura, maybe if you get some rest you will be able to think straighter in the morning. Come on, you still have to pack, cause I'm sure Sasuke didn't even start." He chuckled to lighten the mood and stood. She giggled too, rolling her eyes playfully. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Thank Naruto. I guess in the morning, I'll think of something." Sakura said as she smiled genuinely. Naruto grinned and engulfed her in a hug. She slowly hugged him back.

"Okay, come on now, I'm sure Hinata is wondering where you are." She said breaking away from the hug.

"Yeah, lets go." Naruto said letting her walk in front of him. _I actually didn't say something stupid. OH YEAH!! And all Sasuke did was let her sleep in his arms but I gave advice!_

"Naruto, earth to Naruto." Sakura said dryly waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Night Sakura! Hope everything works out! Oh hey Sasuke, I so kicked your butt in pool." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"We didn't finish the game, but I'll be happy to when we get back." Sasuke challenged with a smirk.

"Any day, any time." Naruto said walking away.

As soon as Sakura closed their bedroom door, Naruto sped off to tell Mrs. H about Sakura.

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

Since Hinata was finished packing, she decided to go help Ino pack seeming as she brought so much clothes. She knocked on Ino and Shikamaru's door softly.

"Oh hey Hinata, wow you finished packing already?" Ino said seeing Hinata at the door. Ino had a shirt in her hand that she was currently folding. Hinata was already in her pajamas and her short hair damp and tangled.

"I didn't have much to pack. Naruto and I both packed light." Hinata explained walking in the room to see Shikmaru sound asleep.

"Shika's so lazy! He packed his bag and went straight to bed, didn't even stay up and help me 2 pack my six bags!" Ino said staring at her sleeping boyfriend and them back to Hinata.

"Six bags? Wow. Did you bring your whole wardrobe?" Hinta asked folding some jeans.

"Of course not! You know I have way more clothes than this! Shopping is a hobby for me, I make Shika take, Sakura drags Sasuke along and we let the 2 boys go watch a movie or something while we shop and we call them 2 carry our bags when we're done." Ino explained smiling brightly.

"Who pays for this shopping?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I get money from working at our flower shop and Sakura, well Sasuke doesn't allow her to pay for anything so she shops to her hearts content." Ino said with a giggle.

"And how are you gonna carry all these bags tomorrow?" Hinata gave her a confused look while pointing to her empty suit cases waiting to be filled with clothes.

"I wont be carrying 'em." Ino said as if stating the obvious.

"Huh?"

"Shika will." Ino said smirking.

"Poor him." Hinata felt truly sorry for the boy.

"Hes not poor, just lazy." Ino said. Her and Hinata exchanged looks and burst into fits of laughter.

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

"What are you doing in there Sasuke? Shaving ya legs huh? You wanna look sexy huh? You can borrow my heels!" Sakura screamed at the bathroom door. Not that she was waiting to use the bathroom, she just like toying with Sasuke. She had already showered and was ready for bed. Sasuke on the other hand, was in the shower for only 10 minutes and Sakura already started her childish antics.

"Oh, I know what this is about, your getting all dolled for your big date. You wanna look sexy for this big date of yours." Sakura said to the door.

"I guess it takes time to put on your black, laced tho-." Sakura ran to the bed and put a pillow in front of her face because Sasuke had just came out of the shower fully dressed in his sleeping attire.

He looked at her. Smirked evilly.

She looked back at him. Bit her lower lip.

And then he pounced like a wild animal.

"Aaaaaaaaahh!! Sasuke noooo!! Sas…uke!!" Sakura screamed and giggled as Sasuke tickled her mercilessly. They broke into a tickle fight, fighting for dominance. After a merciless battle of tickling, they were out of breath and lying next to each other on the now messy bed.

"So I take it you don't want the heels." Sakura said with a playful look in her eyes.

"So I take it you like guys in heels." Sasuke sat up and stared at her.

"So you're saying that you wear heels." Sakura too sat up and played with his hair.

"Hn." Sasuke replied clearly not liking the fact he didn't have a comeback.

"Don't be a sore loser Sasuke…" Sakura said in a 5-year-old girl voice. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek leaving a light pink mark from her lip gloss.

"Well, I'm going to get me some cookies and a milk shake. Maybe Naruto will have some with me. Buh Bye" Sakura said and blew a kiss before leaving the room.

Sasuke watched her small figure leave the room and decided he would just go to sleep.

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

"Naruto! I was looking for you, I wanna get a snack before I go to bed, care to join me?" Sakura asked seeing Naruto at the bottom of the stairs. He had just had some ramen and wouldn't mind some dessert.

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking a milk shake and some cookies, sounds good?" Sakura asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll have a chocolate milk shake."

"Hmmm, I'm gonna have a strawberry milk shake." Sakura said walking into the kitchen. Naruto got the cookies while Sakura made the milk shakes.

"I think Itachi's wedding will be fabulous. My mom always does the best weddings and parties. I wonder what theme they chose." Sakura said take out chocolate and strawberry ice cream.

"I hope they have ramen." Naruto said dreamily.

"Yes Naruto, I'm sure they'll have ramen. I hope they have a nice marriage, you know, stay together forever." Sakura said softly, thinking about her and Sasuke.

"They will, Itachi is a nice guy, Yumi is a nice girl, and they're a nice couple." Naruto fixed the cookies in a big smiley face and then reached for the whip cream.

"Hey Naruto, you think you'll marry Hinata?" Sakura asked snatching the whip cream from him to put on top of the milk shakes.

"Yeah, of course. That is if Neji lets me." He said eating a cookie and then took a drink of his milk shake.

Sakura leaned in… and looked to make sure they were the only to down stairs.

"Do you think Sasuke will ask me to marry him, ya know when we get older?" She asked quietly.

"If he doesn't don't worry, Lee will." Naruto said popping another cookie. She threw a cookie at his face only for him to catch it in his mouth.

"Be serious!" She said horrified at the thought of Lee asking her.

"Okay okay! He will, I know he will, you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Naruto." She said before finishing her milkshake and getting up. ( Wow that was fast )

"No problem, come on, we have to wake up early tomorrow for our flight." Naurto got up and put the glasses in the sink.

"Yeah that's true." They headed up the stairs to their rooms.

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

**Back in Japan…**

"Mikoto, one of my friends have died." Fugaku informed his wife.

"Oh, how sad. When's the funeral?" Mikoto asked looking up at her husband.

"Saturday. But that's not why I'm telling you. His son-my godchild, since I'm his only godfather, he's coming to live with us." Fugaku said sitting down.

"Not that I mind but, why can't he live with his family?" Mikoto asked.

"He doesn't have any. He doesn't have any aunts or uncles. His mother and grand parents are dead. He's all alone." Fugaku explained. ( Um, I'm not bringing Kankuro and Temari in the story, I'm sorry. )

"Oh, but you won't be here." Mikoto looked down.

"I know, but I think he needs a mom more than a dad." Fugaku said thoughtfully.

"Your probably right. When is he coming?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. I know that's the day when I'm leaving but I have it planned out." He explained patiently.

"Oh, what's your plan?"

"Bob is taking me to the airport, and coming back with him." He said.

"That's a nice plan. Oh, Itachi called, they're coming back tomorrow, how nice, Sasuke and the others can meet him. What's his name and how old is he?" She asked smiling because her sons are coming back tomorrow.

"His names Gaara and he's the same age as Sasuke. I have a busy day ahead, so I'm going to bed." He said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Goodnight." She said quietly.

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

**In L.A…**

"Come on! You guys are gonna miss your flight!" Mrs. H yelled from downstairs waiting for them to bring their bags.

"Coming mom!" Sakura said running down stairs after Sasuke brushing her hair.

"Babe, go upstairs and help Shikamaru so we can go." Sakura instructed Sasuke tucking her brush in her purse. Sasuke didn't protest, but just did what she said.

"Sakura, do you have a brush in your purse, I packed mine last night with out even thinking." TenTen said running down the stairs towel drying her hair.

"Yeah, seems like every body doesn't have time to fix hair." Sakura said with a chuckle as TenTen threw her towel to a random maid and took the brush from Sakura.

"Hinata! You're fully dressed and ready. Come and help me get red bull for everyone, I guarantee you they're gonna need it!" Sakura said leading Hinata to the kitchen.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke said coming down with 3 bags in his hands and Shika coming with 4.

"Don't worry Sasuke, she's okay." TenTen said giggling.

"Ha ha, very funny. But where is she?" Sasuke said resting the bags down.

"Here I am Sasuke. Here, drink this." Sakura said throwing him a red bull.

"Thanks." Sasuke said catching it with one hand.

"Naruto! Ino! Stop primping and get down here!!" Sakura yelled watching the chauffer put their bags in the limo.

"I'm coming!" Ino yelled. She and Naruto ran down the stairs combing hair and fixing clothes.

"I bet I look like crap." Ino said applying lip gloss.

"Here, drink this you'll look fabulous." Sakura said and gave her a red bull.

"Bye Dad! I'm gonna miss you!" Sakura said hugging her father.

"I'm gonna miss you too princess! I love you!" Mr. H said.

"Love you too daddy!" She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Mrs. H said coming to her daughter.

"Of course!" Sakura said hugging her mother and holding back tears.

"Well I won't because…I'm coming to live you!!" Mrs. H said smiling.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Are you serious? Please tell me you are!!" Sakura exclaimed the tears falling but for a different reason.

"Yes, I am. Naruto talked to me last night, and I'm sorry sweetie! I've decided I wanna move back with you. I wanna see you come home from school, and watch you get all dolled up for a date, I wanna be there for you." Mrs. H said also crying tears…but tears of joy.

"Yay! Oh my God, I'm so happy!! When are you coming?" Sakura asked excited about everything.

"Today, they'll send my stuff over this as soon as they can. You're brothers and sisters and daddy are coming too so we'll be a big happy family." Mrs. H said.

"Thank you Naruto!! I don't know how to repay you! I promise you I'll find some way to!" Sakura exclaimed running to hug him.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said grinning.

"Well we need get going if we're gonna make it! Come on. " Chris said coming out of the blue.

"Yeah, he's right, lets go." Mr. H said walking out to the limo.

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

**In Japan…**

After everyone was dropped to their houses, Sasuke and Itachi arrived home to see their dad was gone.

"Mom? I'm back." He said walking up the stairs. He heard his mothers voice and the shuffling of things. Itachi went to his room to unpack and call Yumi.

"_You can share this room with Sasuke so you to can talk and what not. But only until you get comfortable and adjusted. Sasuke's very nice, quiet but nice, you two will get along just fine." _Sasuke heard his mother's voice.

"_What the hell?"_ Sasuke thought to himself as he walked to his room. He stepped inside to see a bed on the other side of his room and a few boxes pushed to wall, but what really caught his attention was a the teenage redhead standing next to his mom.

"Who's this?" Sasuke asked before even saying hi.

"Oh, this is your god brother. He'll be living with us because of his fathers passing. Gaara, this is my son Sasuke." Mikoto said the look she was giving was saying 'I'll tell you the rest later.' So Sasuke didn't bother asking any other questions.

"Hey." Sasuke said plainly. He flipped his phone open to text Naruto about this.

"Hey." Gaara said quietly.

"Well, uh, I'll tell when dinners ready, you two get acquainted." And with that, Mikoto left the room. Gaara stared as Sasuke made a call on his cell phone.

"Sakura? Yeah. I'll be coming for you tomorrow. Because we have school. No, my cars gonna be kinda full tomorrow, anyway, talk to tomorrow. Love you too, bye." With that, he flipped his phone shut.

"Hey um, I'll be taking you to school tomorrow okay?" Sasuke said unpacking.

"Okay."

Tomorrows gonna be a long long day.

**-$-**

**--**

**-$-**

**Hope you like! Anyways, I really gatta go to sleep lol. PLZ REVIEW**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W, PLEASE!!**

**Byeeeee!! Thanks for reading, don't forget, review lol. D**


	19. PINK!

**Why Even Numbers Rock.**

**Chapter 19.**

**PINK! **

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"Ally, why are you and Akira still here, your limo is right outside." Mrs. H asked staring at them. She took of her coffee and continued watching the news.

"Finally! See ya later mom!" Sakura said picking up her back pack and running to the door.

"What? Oooh!! Is that our ride?" Akira asked, her eyes sparkling at the black hummer outside.

"Nope, that's MY ride." Sakura said closing the door behind her.

"Huh? Mom!!!" Ally whined as she watched the hummer drive away.

"You see, since Sakura used to live here all by her self, Sasuke would pick her up so she wouldn't have to ride alone, and now that they're dating, well he just never stopped." Mrs. H explained.

"Well I wanna go with them!" Akira said like a 5 year girl wanting to go to Disney world.

"Look. Stay out of Sakura's personal life. I didn't move us here just so you all could fight. Now go to school, your going to be late." Mrs. H said sternly. The look on her face couldn't have been more serious.

Ally and Akira hurried out of the house, seeing the serious look on their pregnant mother's face.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Sasuke's Hummer…

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura greeted him with a soft kiss before sitting down.

"Hey." Sasuke said returning the gesture.

"Why is Naruto sleeping?" Sakura asked poking said boy.

"Dobe came over about 1:00 AM saying he wanted to sleep over." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde.

Then Sakura's eyes wandering to the far corner of the seats. Her eyes widened at the red head with his head down.

"Sasuke, who's that?" Sakura asked.

"Gaara, my god brother. His dad died and now he's living with us." Sasuke explained.

"Oh. He looks so familiar." Sakura said. She slid over and poked him lightly.

"Hi there! I'm-." Gaara beat her to it.

"Sakura. My grand father was married to your grandmother." Gaara stated sadly.

"Oh…so technically we're not related because you're my mom was your father's step sister." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Gaara said quietly.

Suddenly, Gaara felt warm arms wrap around his neck and saw pink hair in front of him.

"Its okay. I know how hard it is for you, but I'm always here for you." Sakura said sympathetically. Gaara just nodded, slowly returning the gesture. (AN – Gaara-kun's not evil in this story…come on, hes just too cute to be evil!! XD )

"Sakura, we're here." Bob said holding the door open for her.

"Oh, sorry. Come on, Gaara!" Sakura said pulling him along with her.

"Huh, what?" Naruto said waking up.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Sakura's locker…

"Whats so bad about him in your room?" Sakura asked.

"Invasion of privacy. Besides, there are plenty of other rooms in the house he can stay in." Sasuke stated.

"Its just till he gets used. Be nice to him, he's done nothing to you." Sakura replied.

"Hn." Sasuke pouted. ( So cute. ) Sakura giggled at him, looking up at his handsome features.

"Your so cute." Sakura stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. Her smile was genuine and bright until…

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I've missed you so much! You must have had hell, having to stay with _her._" Korime said giving Sakura a disgusted look.

"Whatever ho." Sakura said glaring at her.

"We're going to home room." Sasuke said putting his arm around Sakura. They started walking to home room. Sakura turned around only for Korime to give her the finger.

"Stick it where the sun don't shine!" Sakura chirped.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Kakashi walks in, porn in hand…ON TIME!

"Good morning class." Kakashi greeted them.

Some people had cameras, others stood and clapped, while the rest sat in shock

"Okay…we have 3 new students. Class say hello to Gaara, Ally and Akira."

"Please introduce your selves to the class." Kakashi said sitting down.

"I'm Gaara. I moved here because of my fathers death." Gaara said.

"Awwwwww…" Most of the girls said.

"I'm Akira Ally Haruno. I just moved here from L.A to be with my sister, Sakura. I'm a twin, as most of you can see. And…I guess that's it!" Akira said feigning sweetness. She waved and blew a kiss.

"Hey there! I'm Ally Akira Haruno. I guess you already know why I moved here. And…I hope to make lots of friends." She finished with a smile.

"Well then, find 3 seats, any seats, I don't care." Kakashi said with a sigh.

Girls started whispering immediately about Akira and Ally because she was Sakura's sister.

"Meet me after class." Korime whispered to Akira as she walked to her seat.

"Okay, you all can go to your classes." Kakashi said waving his hand. Everyone shuffled out of the class.

Korime stood by the door waiting for Akira to come.

"Yeah?" Akira said walking up to her.

"Hi, I'm Korime. So, Sakura, she's you sister huh? I bet you two get along well." Korime introduced herself showing her perfect smile.

"Yeah, she's my sister and no we don't get along well." Akira replied.

"Oh, just curious, but why?" Korime asked.

"A lot of different reasons, but the most recent is she stole Sasuke. I love him to death." She said dreamily.

"Just what I wanted hear. That's how the rest of us girls feel. Sasuke-kun deserves better! I'm the leader of the Sasuke Uchiha Fan Club. Would you like to join?" Korime asked giving her SUFC badge.

"Sure!" Akira said taking the badge and slipping the badge in her purse.

"Great. Our enemy, **Sakura.**" Korime said spitefully.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"Gaara! Gaara! What's your first period?" Sakura called out.

"Math."

"Me too! Come on!" She said pulling him to the class.

"Most of my girlfriends are in this class except Ino." Sakura said walking in the door.

"Hey TenTen, Hinata, meet Gaara, Gaara meet TenTen and Hinata." Sakura pointed to everyone.

The girls smiled and waved as Gaara just waved.

"Okay, okay. Settle down and take out your books." Anko said walking in the class. The class got settled to start and ready to start the lesson.

"Now, copy this off the board and answer them correctly. You have 20 minutes to do so, start now." Anko instructed.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Knock. Knock.

"May I help you miss?" Carlos, one of the butlers answered the door.

"Good afternoon…Carlos, I'm a friend of Mrs. Uchiha, can I come in?" Mrs. H asked reading his nametag.

"Certainly ma'am, she'll be here in a moment. Oh, let me take your coat." And with that, Carlos took her coat and was off.

2nd floor of Uchiha mansion.

"So sorry to disturb you Mikoto-sama, but you have a guest." Carlos said bowing respectively.

"Carlos, you don't have to say 'Mikoto-sama', Mikoto is fine. Tell them I'll be right down." Mikoto said.

"Yes Mikoto-sa- Mikoto." Carlos said smiling.

"That's better." She said.

1st floor sitting area / lobby.

"She'll be right down ma'am." Carlos said.

"Thanks hun." Mrs. H said.

3 minutes later…

"Yes?" Mikoto said walking to the sitting area.

(AN: DON'T KILL ME!! PLEASE!! I WAS DESPERATE!! Oh, keep reading and you'll see what im talking bout.)

"I'm Krista, Sakura's mother." Mrs. H got up from her seat and introduced herself.

"Sakura looks like you in every way possible Krista. Oh, where's my manners? I'm Mikoto." Mikoto said hugging Krista while she returned the gesture.

"Thanks. Lovely home you have here. I'm guessing your husband isn't home." Mrs. H said looking around.

"Thank you, um no, he's not here." Miki said quietly, her smile fading.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me, that's why I came over, I want us to be best friends." Mrs. H said softly, putting her hand on Miki's back.

Miki looked up into her green orbs.

"Okay, come, lets go up stairs, I'll explain everything." Miki replied leading her up the stairs.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"Miki! You can not let him continue to treat you like this!" Krista exclaimed.

She set her wine glass down and stood to her feet.

"I know, I just can not bring my self to. Only once I stood up to him, and that's when he told Sasuke Sakura wasn't good enough for an Uchiha." Mikoto admitted.

"My Sakura? Hah! She is more than good enough! She is PERFECT for him! Mikoto, I refuse to let this go on anymore! Johnny and I manage our circus, company, and we're coming out with a clothing line, we manage just fine and our marriage is great! Johnny goes to work and comes back home. There is just no reason for Fugaku to be traveling like this! Mikoto, there has to be something you can do!" Krista said pacing the floor in her black stiletto heals.

"Well, I can divorce him and destroy the most important thing in his life, the company. Or I can step up to him and see how he reacts." Mikoto said.

"What do you mean you can destroy the company? How?" Krista stopped pacing and stared at her new best friend.

"Well, me divorcing him would take away a lot of money from the company. Like half. I go to the business parties, and most importantly, I would take custody of Sasuke. Itachi is old enough to make that decision on his own. And with no heir, the company will only be as long as Fugaku lives. So basically…it would eventually crumble." Mikoto explained.

"Really? Then call him up, talk to him, tell him you can't take it anymore, express yourself and tell him if he doesn't change his ways its over." Krista advised Miki.

"Krista, thank you so much! You and your daughter are amazing!" Miki rose to her feet and hugged Krista.

"No problem Miki, anytime you need me, now, the chauffer should be leaving now to pick up everyone from school. Lets go to dinner! Everyone will go home, get dressed and meet at ...um…you pick the place! I'll leave now, call me before you leave." And with that Krista was out the door.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Parking Lot at school.

RING.

BEEP.

RING.

"Sup mom?" Sakura answered her cell phone.

"Hey hun, um, tell everyone to go straight home, we're going to dinner about six'ish. Kay?"

"Okay. Love you mom, bye." Sakura closed her phone and slipped in her pocket

"Okay guys! Go straight home, get ready, we're all going to dinner! So the usual seating arrangements, Ino, Shikamaru, Me, Sasuke, go with Sasuke, and Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, and Neji ride with Neji and Hinata. Okay, here come the rides, lets go." Sakura instructed.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Sakura's house…

Sakura's house was still being redecorated to Mrs. H's liking. Sakura heard Akira on the phone with Korime. She also saw Ally mope up the stairs to her room.

"**Screw Akira, go after Ally, I bet Akira's in the fan club and she isn't, maybe you can finally get Ally out of Akira's evil clutches." **Inner Sakura said.

"_Your back? You're probably right_, _I'll go to Ally." _Sakura replied to her Inner.

She walked up the stairs to Ally's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." Ally said.

"Ally? It's me, what's wrong? I saw you drag yourself up the stairs." Sakura said.

"Why do you care?" Ally said resting her head o her pillow.

"Well, if you don't wanna talk…" Sakura started to walk off.

"Wait. Well, today, Akira joined the SUFC, but, they didn't ask me to join, only Akira." Ally said tearfully.

"You should be happy your not in that group of whores. Ally, all they do is chase after Sasuke, when he doesn't even like them! You can hang with me, once you don't freak over Sasuke." Sakura said grinning.

"They're not as good as they seem?" Ally asked sitting up.

"No. In fact, you have to do whatever Korime say's, if she say's you have to lose 5 pounds by the end of the week, you better lose it or else your out of the club, and once your out, they pick on you, call you names, give you looks, everything! That club is for girls who think they'll eventually get with Sasuke, but in truth, Korime is just using you to get to him. Think about it, if they all love him, shouldn't they be against each other, not forming a club. Be glad you're not in that club, your lucky." Sakura said. She sat down beside Ally and looked her in the eye.

"Thanks Sakura. All these years I've been attached to Akira, following her like a little puppy. Doing exactly what she says. And for what? Nothing. You know Sakura, she's jealous of you. She always has been, she's jealous of everything you have, your looks, your friends, your personality, your style, everything you do, she's jealous. And now that you have something all girls want, her jealousy as overtook her, she hates you for what you have." Ally wiped her tears and hugged Sakura.

"Wow. I just thought both of you hated me I never thought it was like that. Well, we're going to dinner, so I'm going to get ready." Sakura said. She got up and started walking to the door.

"Ally, we have to be there like six'ish, there's no time to nap." Sakura said.

"Oh! I'm coming? Okay!" Ally brightened up. She rushed to her bathroom, excited that she was going.

Sakura grinned to herself. She got her sister back. She exited the room and headed to her own.

"Hey Sean, sup? You coming to dinner with us?" Sakura asked seeing her brother in the hall.

"Hey, nah, my new girlfriend's having a party and Chris and I are going." Sean replied grinning.

"New girlfriend? You're such a playboy." Sakura said poking him in the belly.

"Can't help it if they want me." Sean smirked.

"What ever. Have fun then." Sakura said and continued her journey to her room.

Finally, she reached her room and went to take a quick shower. After her shower, she came out in her bra and underwear.

RING.

BEEP.

RING.

"Hey." Sakura answered.

"Yeah, we're leaving now." Sasuke informed her.

"'Kay."

She closed her phone and rushed to pick out what she was wearing.

"Lets see…I'll just wear my skinny leg jeans, baby blue spaghetti strap shirt, and black heels." Sakura said taking out those clothes. She quickly slipped them on and went to her mirror to fix her hair. She straightened it a bit and decided to leave it out. She sprayed her usual strawberry scent perfume.

"Miss. Sakura, the others are down stairs waiting your arrival." Timothy, the butler informed her.

"I'll be right down." Sakura said. She turned off her straightening iron and went down.

"Okay, now we can go." Krista said. Everyone went to the waiting hummer.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Everyone was at the restaurant, laughing, chatting sipping, wine, Naruto was on his 12th bowl of ramen. Everything was going great!

"I would like to propose a toast to, my new best friend, and everyone else here." Miki said raising her wine glass

"Cheers!" Everyone toasted and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

**LIGHTS!**

**CAMARA!**

**TAKE 5!**

**Hey guys…so sorry for the long wait of this chapter. But, ya know school started and everything so I was just really busy!! Homework and everything. But I said even if I have get a F on something I was gonna finish this before the end of September.**

**Well, have a good weekend!!**

**DON'T FORGET TO **_**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!  
**_


	20. Wedding Eve

**Hey My Wonderful DARLINGS!! THX FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Well, heres chap 20, wow, seems like just yesterday I started this story, now, we're to chapter 20 and 406 REVIEWS!! **

**I just want to say, I never thought my story would get so much reviews and hits and I just want to thank you guys so much!!!! XOXO –Lexxii**

**Disclaimer: Kiwipoptart does not own Naruto.**

**-**

**-**

"Must you get so hyper every time you eat?" A vein popped out of Sasuke's pale head as his pink haired girlfriend jumped up and down in his bed. It was Friday afternoon and Sakura came was over after school. She and Sasuke had just had dinner and now she is the most hyper girl in the world.

"Aww, don't you love me?" She stopped jumping and stared at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Then let me jump in your bed!" She said showing a toothy smile.

"No."

Hearing this, she hopped off the bed in Sasuke's black socks, claiming the floor was too cold for her walk on. She walked up to him and started making circles on his chest with her index finger.

"But Saaaaaasssukkkkkeeeee…" She stretched his name in a whining tone.

"I said no." Sasuke used every ounce of will power he had to resist the urge kiss her.

"Fine…I guess I'm not welcome in your bed. I'll just go on _Gaara's _bed." The pink-haired girl walked to the said bed. The red haired looked at her curiously as she mouthed 'play along'.

"Gaara, can I lie down in _your_ bed?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." Gaara said, really not knowing where she was going with this.

"It's nice to know there's somewhere in this room I can relax." She purred softly. She rested her self on the soft bed. She tossed and turned in a suggestive manner knowing Sasuke was watching her every move.

"Gaara, your bed is soooo comfortable…it's so easy to just…" She yawned. "…fall right to sleep…" Her eyes slowly started to close until…

"Sakura, can you come here for a sec?" Yumi poked her head in the room.

"Sure! Be right there!" Sakura said. She hopped out of the bed as Sasuke sighed in relief.

He followed her out of the room leaving Gaara smirking at how Sakura knew just how to push Sasuke's buttons.

**-**

**-**

"Sorry Sasuke, but this is only for us girls…" Yumi said closing the door on him.

"Hn." He said leaning on the wall.

Inside the room…

"Sakura, the dress is here. I wanted you to try it on, you know, make sure it fits." Yumi said getting Sakura's dress. Sakura was to be standing as a bridesmaid in Yumi wedding. It was just another way of saying thanks. ( And Mrs. H and Mrs. Uchiha said they didn't want Sasuke to walk up wit some other girl…XD )

"Ah, nothing more refreshing than a sip of wine in the evening." Mrs. H came in the room with a cup of white wine in her hand.

"Mom? I didn't know you were here!" Sakura said wide eyed. Sometimes she believes her mom as a more active social life than she does.

Mrs. H took a sip of her wine and then laughed.

"You think you're the only one who can have friends? Mama's still young sweetie." Mrs. H said to her daughter.

Sakura just took the dress and headed to the master bathroom to try it on.

"**You gatta love that woman. Ya know, she's improved on being you're mother, but she's still got that sisterly way about it. Most girls wished their mother could be like that." Inner Sakura said.**

"_Yeah, do you like this dress?" Sakura asked her inner._

"**It's a very rich shade of red, red looks good on us." Inner Sakura said.**

"_Hmm…yeah, I guess it does." Sakura said twirling in the strapless red ball gown, it came with black silk gloves and black 5-inch pumps._

She stepped out of the bathroom and everyone gasped.

"I love it!" Yumi exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"Red looks very nice on you Sakura-chan. You will look lovely." Mikoto commented.

"Thanks, I think I better take it off before it gets dirty." Sakura suggested rubbing the back of her head, a little habit she acquired from Naruto. ( If you're wondering whats going on, Itachi's wedding is tomorrow. - )

She walked to bathroom holding the front of her dress so it doesn't trip her. As she started to change into clothes, her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans. She quickly put on her clothes and sat on the counter of the sink to read her message.

'Call me.' Ino sent Sakura. Curious, Sakura dialed the number and on the first ring, Ino answered.

"What is it, Ino?"

"Since it's Itachi's wedding tomorrow, and we're all going, we decided that we would sleep by you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"And…" Knowing Ino wouldn't have called just to say that.

"We need you to pick us up."

"Um…okay…I'll be there in a bit."

"'Kay, thanks!" Ino ended the conversation.

**-**

**-**

Sakura walked out of the master bedroom, hoping Sasuke would pick her friends up and drop them to her place. Taking a deep breath, she faced Sasuke, who was leaning on the wall.

"What took so long?" Sasuke asked sliding his arm around her waist.

"Oh, you know, I had to try the dress, since I'm a bride's maid and all." Sakura shifted her weight uneasily.

"You're so sweet, waiting here for me. What, you thought I was gonna get kidnapped?" She giggled, staring into his eyes.

"Fine, next time I won't wait for you." He smirked.

"Sure you won't…you're saying that now until I decide I wanna go somewhere alone." Sakura said

"Hn."

She slipped her arms around his neck and leaned in on him.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. At this, Sauske raised an eyebrow. _"Sasuke-kun?"_ he thought.

"I need one itsy bitsy favor, Sasuke-kun. I need you to pick up a few friends of mine." She whispered twirling his hair around her fingers.

"Hn…" He thought

"Please, Sasuke-kun?" She purred.

"Hn. Fine." He sighed.

She flung her arms around him and tackled him into a hug. " Oh, thank you Sasuke!" She pecked his lips lightly before pulling him to the stairs.

"Come on! We have to hurry, I told Ino I would be there soon!"

**-**

**-**

"Where will you be?" Sasuke asked.

"At home." She answered with out looking at him.

"Who's gonna be there with you?"

"Hinata, TenTen, Ino, Ally-" She was cut off by Sasuke.

"All girls? What if someone breaks in? Who'll protect you?" He bombarded her with questions in a fatherly manner.

"Sasuke, if you had let me finish, you would have heard that my father and brothers will be there also." She glared at him for worrying about her so much.

"Hn." He pouted turning into Ino's driveway

"You're so cute when you pout." She giggled. She hopped out of his sleek Porsche and pranced to Ino's door step.

"I thought you'd never come!! Next time be more on time!" Ino exclaimed pointing a manicured finger at Sakura. The pink haired girl started to pick up their bags but a hand beat her to it.

"I'll get them." Sasuke said picking up the three bags.

"How did you get from the car to here in like a second?" Sakura questioned following him.

"Hi Sakura." TenTen and Hinata said walking on the side of her.

"Hey!" She greeted letting them in the back seat. After they all were in the car, she got in and fixed her seat. ( You know how in most sports cars/convertibles there is only one door so the person in the front seat hand put there seat up so the ppl can go in the back? Well yeah, that's whats happening now.)

The ride was full of girls gossip, and chatter. Sasuke drove faster to get there because he thought if he heard on more 'That slut!' or 'Oh my gosh' he would die.

**-**

**-**

"Excuse me for a moment." Mikoto said as she slipped out of the room.

"_I have to call him now, before this wedding. I have to get this off of my chest."_ Mikoto thought to her self as she hurried to her private study. When she arrived, she opened and closed the door quietly. She sighed as she sat at the desk and stared at the phone.

She dialed his number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Fugaku speaking."

"Its me, Mikoto-"

"Mikoto, I'm here on business, I can't be wasting time on the phone." He harshly cut her off.

"Look. I'm not here to waste time. I'll get straight to the point. Itachi's wedding is tomorrow. You must come."

"I strongly disapprove of that marriage and Itachi knows I do. I refuse to come to it and watch my son marry some girl off the streets who only wants his money. She couldn't even pay for the wedding. They had to beg that whore of a girl that Sasuke likes."

"Not everyone's rich Fugaku, and if Itachi loves her then that's all that matters. Just because she shows Sasuke affection doesn't mean she's a whore. They are both wonderful girls who love our sons very much, you should be happy they found some one who loves them even though their cold father hates them and wouldn't help them if they were dieing on the street. Money isn't everything, you need to realize that." She said.

"I have no time for this Mikoto, get to the damn point."

"Look, the point is, I'm tired of you treating me like I'm nothing. You don't care about me, or this family! All you care about is money! If you really cared about us, you would be home more, you would let the boys love freely and stop trying to engage them to these rich girls who love them for looks and money. Look, if you don't put your priorities in place I'll have no choice but to **end** this marriage. Come back home Fugaku, stay with us, please! I'm tired of living like this!" She cried.

"Mikoto…"

"Your answer relies on if you come to the wedding or not. Good night Fugaku." She hung up, she finally felt some of the hurt leave her heart.

She walked to wine cellar and got a bottle of her favorite red wine. It was very expensive and she only used it for special occasions but she didn't care at the moment. She poured the wine into her crystal wine glass and headed upstairs smiling.

**-**

**-**

"Good night Miss Sakura, shall I take these to your room?" Sakura's butler came to Sasuke convertible.

"Yes please, um and could you tell the chef to send some snacks and drinks up to my room? Thanks." She said.

"I'll be right up guys!" She called out to her friends who were heading to her front door.

"I'll come in morning Sasuke. I love you!" She said smiling up at him.

He kissed her forehead softly. "Like wise." He said. "Bye." They said to each other.

**-**

**-**

"Let me see your dresses for the wedding." Sakura plopped onto to a pink bean bag chair.

She threw a cookie into the air and tried to catch it in her mouth, but failed when it hit her nose.

"Ow!" she shouted. Her friends laughed at her while getting their dresses out.

"Let a _pro_ show you how its done." TenTen threw a cookie into the air and caught it in her mouth with much ease. Everyone clapped except Sakura who stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Here's my dress. I was gonna get white but you know…" Ino said.

"You're not suppose to where white at weddings." They said in unison.

"So instead I got this baby blue summer dress." Ino said modeling her dress.

"Well, Ino said I should wear dark blue so I got this from my mom. She said it suits my skin." Hinata lifted the dress up for everyone to see.

"Mines is green. See, it's very plain and simple but I like it." TenTen said.

"I like Hinata's dress the best. It's so cute yet elegant. Plus, it really does suit her." Sakura said staring at said dress.

"What ever!" Ino said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Ino…" TenTen said shaking her head.

**-**

**-**

Shortly after he left Sakura's house, Sasuke got a call from Naruto. " You're so anti-social! Your girlfriend has sleep over's all the time so why can't you?" Naruo had said. He was so not anti-social. He pulled into Naruto's driveway and honked his horn a few times.

Naruto saw Sasuke's car and ran to Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP! SASUKE'S HERE!" Naruto shouted in Shikamaru face.

Shikamaru slapped Naruto upside his head for being so damn loud.

"OW!" Naruto shouted even louder. Shikamaru just walked away seeing as Neji was taking care of the problem.

Naruto was about to scream when Neji put his on Naruto's mouth and whispered "Don't". When Neji turned his back on Naruto to walk out of the house, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"I saw that." Neji said.

**-**

**-**

"Get me on the first flight to Tokyo." Fugaku demanded.

"Y-Yes Uchiha-sama." His secretary stuttered. She hurried to the task he had demanded.

"You'll be sorry you ever called Mikoto." He muttered.

**-**

**-**

**Ooooohhhh, I wonder what will happen next? Review and Find out!!**

**Review!!!! Muhahahahahahaha!!**

**P.S – The reason last chappie was cheesy was because I was eating cheese all day, I mean cheddar, mozzarella , goat cheese, you name it I was eating it. LOL! Kay kay**

**Love ya**

**Lexxiii!! **


	21. The Wedding

**Hey babez!! Sup? I hoped you like the last chappie! **

**I'm sorry this is so late, but ya see, my house is kinda under construction, and then I just got a new laptop and it doesn't have MicrosoftWord yet plus I was tryin to put all my songs and games on my laptop and stuff plus Christmas exams are here again so ive been studying like crazy! My life is just soo busy right now, Im so sorry!!**

**Dim the lights! **

**Heres CHAPTER 21!**

**-**

**-?-**

**-**

'_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR' _ Sakura's phone vibrated in her bed for the 3rd time for the morning indicating it was time to get up. She blinked slowly before feeling the vibration.

"AAAAAH-" she screamed but quickly put a hand over her mouth. She looked at the clock and silently cursed under her breath, not wanting to wake her sleeping friends. She ran her fingers through her bed hair and sighed.

'_I told Sasuke I would come in the morning and I'm already an hour late. I better go take a bath.'_ She thought to her self. She rolled out of bed and tip toed to the bathroom not wanting to wake her friends.

Once she was in the bathroom, she turned the silver knob and crystal clear hot water filled the white Jacuzzi like tub. She squeezed her strawberry crème scented body wash in the water. She stripped herself of her pajamas and let out her hair. She stepped into the pool of hot water and bubbles.

"I better be quick." She told her self. She looked at her slender legs and decided they needed to shave.

"Damn." She cursed under her breath. So much for quick.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

About 20 minutes later, Sakura slipped on her black satin robe and emerged from the bathroom.

"Your late." She heard a male voice say.

"Sasuke…I'm sorry, I over slept and stuff." She said looking down to the floor, letting her wet hair drip.

"Hn." He said as he stood in front her. He lifted her chin and stared into her emerald eyes. The shoulder of her robe was slowly sliding off of her porcelain skin like water.

Sasuke slowly brought his face to hers as she let her eyelids fall. And finally, their lips made contact.

"Cough…" Ino said. They ignored her as if she wasn't even in the room.

"COUGH!"

"COUGH COUGH!"

"Oh…morning guys." Sakura said as a blush crept on her face.

"Get dressed. I'll be down stairs." Sasuke said her and then left the room.

Sakura took a white towel and wrapped her pink hair in it.

"Now, what to wear…" She stepped into her walk in closet. She grabbed a white short shorts and a green spaghetti strap long shirt.

"Come on Sakura, let me fix your hair." Ino said grabbing Sakura's blow dryer, oil sheen, and flat iron.

"Okay, but you gatta be quick." Sakura said sitting in the chair in front of her vanity table. Ino starting drying her hair out as Sakura applied some gloss to her lips.

15 minutes later.

"There, 15 minute hair styles by Ino." Ino smiled. Ino had flat ironed Sakura's hair with just a few light curls.

"Okay, thanks Ino. Now I really gatta go. Bye guys!!" Sakura said running out of the door.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Today is my wedding day!! I cant believe its finally here!! Thanks so much Mrs. Uchiha, for everything, your like the mother I never had. I'm so lucky." Tears streamed down Yumi's face as she hugged Mrs. Uchiha.

"No problem at all Yumi." Mrs. Uchiha said.

"Mrs. Uchiha…Mrs. Haruno is here." Carlos the butler said.

"Hey everybody." Mrs. H said.

"You too, Mrs. Haruno, with out you, this would not be possible. I'm so happy! Thank you both for everything you've done." She engulfed them in hugs.

"Don't worry bout it! Any time!" Mrs. H said popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Ally walked into the Uchiha mansion, trying to remember where her mother said to meet her. She headed to the stairs not even paying attention to where she was going.

'_Lets see…go up the stairs, go straight down the hall…no, no that's not it, it's a big double door…'_ Ally's train of thought was suddenly broken when she bumped into a yawning Gaara.

"Ow…oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" She rubbed her forehead until she realized Gaara's hands on her petite arms holding her up.

"It's okay." He said letting go of her.

"Hey, uh, you here for Sasuke?" He asked her scratching his red bed hair.

"No, no! I just uh…" At that moment her mind was blank. She couldn't even remember why she was there.

"Hey you guys, watcha doing?" Sakura came walking in sucking on a hot chocolate from Starbucks.

'_Thank you God'_ Ally thought to her self.

"Oh, Ally, is mom here?"

"Yeah, she's right upstairs." Ally sudden regained control of her self.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Ally, this is Gaara, Gaara this is my sister Ally." Sakura introduced them. Ally smiled and waved. Gaara nodded.

"Is this the one that you told me about?" Gaara asked.

"No, no! This is her twin. The nice one." Sakura explained.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Well, I'll be upstairs if you need me…" Sakura said and then slipped away, leaving the two alone.

"So…"

"So…"

"Um…Sakura tells me your father recently passed away. I'm sorry, that must have been hard." Ally said offering him a smile.

"Yeah…" Gaara looked down to the floor. He really wasn't good at conversation. It had been so long since he truly opened up to someone.

"Oh…Am I making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry! Its okay if you don't want to talk about it I mean, I probably wouldn't either. Oh...I must sound so annoying to you. I'm not making much sense, I should just go." Ally said.

"No. I'm just not that talkative. You don't have to go." He said. He didn't want to seem like he didn't like her, or didn't want to talk to her.

"I'm not that talkative either, you see, my twin sister Akira…" She started to tell the story. Gaara sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit too.

"Yay, Sasuke they're getting along!" Sakura said from not to far away, she and Sasuke were hiding behind a wall spying on the redhead and blonde.

"Hn. Can we go now?" He said. He honestly didn't see the point in spying on them.

"Yeah, we can go." She said. She slowly slipped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. He was shocked for a moment by her action, but then his arms surrounded her small frame. He lowered his head to her neck and placed soft kisses on her skin.

"I love you Sasuke." She whispered against his chest. A feeling of safety and protection came over her whenever she and Sasuke were together.

"I love you too." Those simple words, simple and clean, meant so much.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"OH MY GOD! There is a STAIN on my dress!!" Yumi yelled through tears.

"What? A STAIN? Oh no…Okay don't panic Yumi, I'll have this fixed in no time!" Mrs. H said. She grabbed the white dress and the keys to her red Mustang.

"Yumi, it's 3 'o clock. That means there is only 2 hours till the wedding. I think its time for everyone to start getting dressed." Mrs. H advised Yumi.

"Okay."

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"Hey Sakura…" Ino walked into Sasuke's room only to see her best friend and her boyfriend asleep. Sasuke was on the floor leaning against his bed. Sakura was sitting in his lap with his arms around her waist. They were both asleep.

"They've been like that for the past hour." Shikamaru came out of nowhere.

"Shika…when did you get here?" Ino asked him.

"Last night, we slept over." He answered her.

"Oh…Where are the others?"

"In Itachi's room."

They heard a soft moan and immediately turned their attention to the couple. Sakura had just woke up.

"Everyone, start getting dressed please! We only have 2 more hours till the wedding." Yumi burst into the room.

"Alright." Sakura said. She turned around to Sasuke and ran her fingers through his soft hair. She hated waking him up, but she had to. She whispered his name into his ear.

"Sasuke…wake up, it's time to get dressed." She said to him. He slowly opened his eyes.

"What?" He said now fully awake.

"We have to start getting dressed now Sasuke." She said.

"We don't have to." He smirked tightening his grip on her.

"Sasuke…" She giggled struggling to get up out of grip. He brought his face closer to hers and then covered her lips with his.

"Um… hello, we're in the room." Ino said turning her head.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Right. See you soon." Sakura said getting one more kiss in before going to get dressed.

"Yeah." Sasuke said quietly.

"Hey lover boy, we gatta go to Itachi's room. Neji and Naruto and the grooms men are there waiting." Shikamaru explained.

"I've never heard you say so many words." Sasuke smirked but none the less followed Shikamaru.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

Tokyo Grand Resort.

Presidential Suit on the top floor.

3:30 pm.

"Pedro, pick up my suit, and bring me a bottle my favorite wine. Hurry." Fugaku ordered his assistant.

"Yes Uchiha-sama." Pedro answered with fear in his voice. He sped out of the room in a hurry.

"Korime, tell me, do you know this Sakura Haruno girl?" Fugaku asked the head fan girl.

"Oh, yes. We're classmates." She answered him gladly.

"I see. Are you two friends?" He looked at her sternly.

"No, no! Why would I want to be friends with her?" Korime spat with a look of disgust on her face.

"I see. Are you friends with Sasuke?" He inquired her more. She was truly enjoying this, talking with Sasuke's father, made her feel like part of the family.

"Oh, I love Sasuke, more any other person on this planet does. But Sasuke completely ignores us fan girls. It's so unfair. I'm in love with him, I really am." She poured her heart out about her feelings toward Sasuke.

"That's good to know. You may be of some use to me. Well, thank you Miss. Korime. I will get back to you later." He thanked her while getting up to show her to the door.

"Oh, no problem! Any time! Oh please do get back to me, I would love to help you out." Korime said, her eyes sparkling.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"Mrs. H? Oh its you Sakura. There's your dress, I guess you can start changing." Yumi was just waiting for Mrs. H to come running through the doors with her dress. She was so nervous and the fact that she didn't have her dress didn't make it any better.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Sakura asked taking her dress off of the hanger.

"My dress has a stain on it so your mother took it to have it cleaned and she isn't back yet, nor has the people who are doing our hair nails. I'm so worried, what if they don't come or she doesn't come with my dress on time." Yumi was close to tears.

"Yumi, don't worry, they'll all come in time." Sakura tried to reassure her.

"Yumi! We're here, lets get this party started!" A female voice came.

"Hannah! Sammy! You're here! Oh I missed you guys!! I have to show you your dresses!" Yumi said running to hug her two best friends.

"Of course we're here, how could we miss it? Our little Yumi is getting married. I think I'm gonna cry. And I don't want to mess up my make up!" Hannah exclaimed sitting by the vanity table. She was very petite and beautiful. She was kind of short with long blonde hair that was always curled up. She was full on girly girl.

"Oh Hannah, your such a girly girl. Let me see my dress, I hope it's not to girly." Sammy said. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was slim but not as slim as Hannah. Her hair had a few streaks of blue in it. She was also pretty but really wasn't that into dating. She was the opposite of Hannah, she was a tomboy.

"Oh yeah, we brought everyone too. Ya know, all the boys." Hannah said touching up her lip gloss.

"Where are they?" Yumi questioned.

"Don't know. Don't care. They walked in the door and that was the last I seen of them." Sammy said examining her dress.

"So…Do you like it?" Yumi asked her.

"Alright, red and black. Awesome." Sammy smiled throwing a fist in the air.

"Wait, wait, wait, I thought that wearing red and black at weddings was bad luck." Hannah looked confused as to why Yumi would want such colors at her wedding.

"Yes, it is. But Itachi and I plan to beat those odds. We're going to turn that bad luck into good luck." Yumi words were full of hope.

"I'm back! I have the dress!" Mrs. H said speeding through the door with Mrs. Uchiha trailing behind her.

"What's this? Why isn't anyone dressed? Come on, come on, we don't have all day people!!" Mrs. H started laying the dresses out for everyone to put on. Then got out her cell phone dialed a number.

"Where the hell are you? I told you to be here 3:30, its 3:45." Mrs. H yelled into the phone.

Response.

"I don't care whose sweet 16 it is! We had a deal! Now get down here now!" Mrs. H demanded the stylist. She snapped her phone shut.

Everyone's jeans and shirts were thrown on the floor as everyone wiggled into their dresses.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

"We're here! Where's the bride? She's getting done first." The stylist walked in with her crew.

"Finally. There's the bride. Please be quick, you have 3 other girls waiting." Mrs. Uchiha said. The crew rushed over to Yumi, taking out all of their supplies.

Ino was fixing Hinata and TenTen's hair and make up. Everyone was so busy, trying to get everything perfect.

Sakura decided to go see how the boys were doing. They probably were doing much better than the girls. Sakura was about to walk right pass Mr. Uchiha's office…

"Sakura, could you spare a moment?" A voice called out. At that moment, Sakura knew who that was. Mr. Uchiha.

"Um…Okay." The words barely made it out of her mouth as she struggled to make her body move towards the room.

"I won't take up much of your time; I'd like to make a proposal with you." He said to her.

She slowly made her way in. "What's your proposal?" She asked.

"Break up with Sasuke." He said bluntly.

"What? How is that a proposal?" She had never felt so shocked and some what scared in her life. How could he ask her to do such a thing?

"Well…if you don't you will regret it." He said chuckling to himself.

"Well…I reject your so called 'proposal'. I will **not** break up with Sasuke." Sakura said making it clear to him that she didn't care what he threw at her.

"I see. You may go." He said. She took one last glance at the look on his face before walking out.

"Why were you in there?" Sakura turned around to face Gaara. He had his suit on and everything. She was contemplating on whether or not she should tell him. What was the point of bringing it up? She had already put it in the back of her head.

"No reason." She said nonchalantly.

"I know Sasuke's dad is here. I saw him come in. That's his office. I know he's in there. Now tell me why you were in there." Gaara said crossing his arms.

Gaara had his facts straight, he had her cornered. She had no choice.

"He just wanted to talk." She answered not going into any details.

"Yeah? About what?" He asked.

"Okay. He told me to break up with Sasuke or I would regret it. I don't know what he meant by regret it. I told him no and he said I'd regret it." She explained quietly.

"But that stays between me and you okay?" She said.

"Okay. I guess." Gaara wasn't to sure about it, but decided to not think about.

"Sakura! Come on, you're the last person and then we leave for the wedding." Mrs. H called out in her stunning green ball gown.

"Coming!" She replied.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

When Itachi got there he was taking over by the beauty of the garden where they were to get married. The guest's chairs were wooden and white with a red bow on each chair that was to the end of the isle. There were rose petals everywhere and the air was fresh and crisp. There were white stepping stones going straight down the isle leading up to a big cherry blossom tree. Everything looked lovely.

"Are you…Itachi Uchiha?" A minister asked.

"Yes sir." Itachi answered.

"Oh that's good to know. I'm Reverend Morrison, and I'll be officiating this wedding." Rev. Morrison held his hand out for Itachi to shake it. Itachi gave him a firm shake.

"So, what time does it start?" The Rev. asked. Itachi looked at his watch and his eyes slightly widened.

"In 5 minutes."

With the girls….

"Okay. Sakura and Sasuke walk up first. Then Sammy and Deidara, and last Hannah and Kisame. Then the bride walks up. Got it? Good. Now follow me or we're gonna be late." Mrs. H instructed. She lead them to the garden, and instructed the DJ to start the music.

"Sakura, go!" Mrs. H instructed.

(To set the mood, I would play Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias while everyone is walking up.)

Sakura put on a soft smile and held her flowers in front of her. She walked up to meet Sasuke at the starting of the isle. Sasuke held out his hand for and she gladly took it. They walked slowly down the isle. When they got to Rev. They let go and walked to their respected spaces. Ino was taking pictures like crazy while Hinata and TenTen waved and gave thumbs up.

Next Sammy and Diedara. Deidara had a grin on his face when he saw Sammy in a dress. She never wore skirts or dresses. Sammy slapped him on the arm and he suddenly straightened up and offered her his hand. But as soon as she took it he was sorry he ever gave it to her. Sammy's grip on his hand was so tight that his hand was starting to turn colors. Yumi couldn't help but laugh at her friends.

Lastly, Kisame and Hannah. Kisame held out his hand, Hannah took his hand and walked up that isle like a model. It looked weird because it looked like she was dragging him.

This time Itachi smirked at them.

"Okay Yumi, this is moment, your time to shine. Go on." Mrs. H told her. Yumi took a breath and then, started to walk. Everyone was taking pictures and gasping at how beautiful she looked in her dress. She giggled as she made her way to Itachi.

"_He probably didn't tie that tie. I don't think he knows how."_ Yumi thought.

"_Damn this tie, so flipping tight."_ Itachi thought, resisting the urge to rip the tie.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We are gathered here today to celebrate the bond between these two people." ( I wont make this long AT ALL. Lol.)

"Who gives this woman to this man?" The Rev. asked.

Five guys in swim trunks stood up. "Uh…That'll be us." A blonde with wet hair said for the 5 guys. Yumi, Sammy, and Hannah started giggling.

"And you are?" The Rev. asked.

"Um, the bride's best friends."

"Yumi?"

"Yes. I don't know my parents. So their giving me away." Yumi said softly.

"Now. Itachi and Yumi, you two are about to make a very serious decision to become life long partners."

"Itachi, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife in the presence of these witnesses? Do you vow that you will do everything in your will to make your love her a growing part of you life? Will you continue to strengthen it form day to day, week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by her in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and you will shun all others and keep yourself to her and her alone as long as you both shall live?" The Rev asked looking Itachi straight in the eye.

"I do." Itachi said. The minister motioned for him to slip the wedding ring on Yumi's finger.

"Yumi, do you take this man to be your wedded husband in the presence of these witnesses? Do you vow that you will do everything in your will to make your love him a growing part of you life? Will you continue to strengthen it form day to day, week to week with your best resources? Will you stand by him in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth, and you will shun all others and keep yourself to him and him alone as long as you both shall live?" The Rev asked Yumi.

"I do." She answered. Yumi slipped the ring on Itachi's finger.

"Now, if anyone has any reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Rev said.

Mr. Uchiha stood. "I do not approve of this wedding." He said.

"That's wonderful for you. May you and your approval have a long and happy life. Rev, please continue the ceremony." Mrs. H said. Being the wedding planner, she thought of it as her duty to make this wedding perfect.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Rev said. Itachi lifted the white veil to reveal Yumi's beautiful amber eyes. He put one hand on her cheek and the other around her waist. He claimed her lips in a slow and gentle kiss. Hannah started tearing up, while Sammy tried to hide her own tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha." Yumi and Itachi walked down the isle for the first time as a married couple.

**-!-**

**-?-**

**-!-**

**Hey darlings, I'm super sorry this is soo late, as you can see I started this chapter from before Christmas. I go back to school tomorrow and I just spent 3 hours finishing this chappie off.**

**Well this is my Christmas and New Years gift to you!**

**Love you all!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**-Lexxii**


	22. Important Authors Note

Hi guys, this is hard for me to write and important for you to read.

I'm not dead, or stopping the story, the chapter is done but the problem is, my trail version of Microsoft Word Home & Student has expired and I am unable to upload the chapter.  
But as soon as my mom buys the full package for me you will see an update that very day.

Thankyou sooo much for understanding. I love you all very much!

-Till we meet again, Lexxii 


	23. Lets get physical

Hey sweet hearts, I am SOOOO sorry for this super long wait. I just got my Word back, and its a funny story cause my house just kinda burned down so yeah. But, I AM OKAY! I wont keep you waiting ranting on about me. ( oops there I go again! )  
Why even numbers rock

Chapter 21

Sakura's Room. 10:43 AM

"I'm so happy for Itachi and Yumi." Sakura said sending a text message to Sasuke.

"I am too. They had a beautiful wedding. Her dress was just perfect." Ino agreed turning the page in her magazine.

"You guys want to go downstairs for some breakfast? I'm getting kind of hungry." Sakura offered hopping off of her bed.

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry myself." TenTen admitted rubbing her tummy.

They all headed downstairs, hair frizzy, mixed matched pajamas and fuzzy socks. Sakura got off of the last step on her stairs in shock.

"Hey." Came that deep voice she loved to hear. She watched him look at her from head to toe. A deep blush appeared on her face.

"Hi..." She said softly rubbing the back of head and grinning. A little habit she acquired from Naruto.

"Just waking up?" He said sensing her uncomfortable state. TenTen had to literally drag Ino into the kitchen, letting them have their moment.

"I see you noticed." She said looking away trying to hide her blush.

"You're cute." There. He said it. That word. Cute.

She giggled at him. She no longer felt tense. She started laughing hard at his expression when the word cute rolled off his tongue.

"I'm sorry! You just sounded so funny!" She fell on him, embracing him in a hug. It might cost him getting laughed at, but at least she didn't feel uncomfortable anymore.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" She finally said after getting herself under control.

"Picking you up." He answered.

"Where are we going?"

"My place, maybe the movies, maybe the beach." He said with a smirk. She looked at him with curiosity but shrugged it off quickly.

"Hmm alright, but do you mind if I get some breakfast first?" Sakura asked pointing to the kitchen.

He nodded at her, giving her the okay. She smiled at him before going off into the kitchen.

-!-

Mikoto saw this strange girl walk into her house. She looked flawless. Make up done perfectly and shiny hair. She was wearing a pink and white strapless shirt, a white pleated mini skirt and pink tennis. She had on a gorgeous diamond necklace and white gold hoops. A flawless smile and a white Gucci hand bag put the icing on the cake. As head fan girl she had to look flawless at all times.

"Excuse me?" Mikoto asked.

"Oh. I"m sorry. I"m Korime, Sasuke"s friend." Korime said walking up to Mikoto.

"Sasuke's not here. Did he invite you?" Mikoto could smell her perfume as the girl approached her.

"Oh no. Um Ill just wait right here for him." She said heading into the sitting area. Mikoto went back to into the kitchen but couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with that girl.

In the sitting area

Korime checked to see if Mikoto was gone before sneaking upstairs. The real reason she was here was to meet with Fugaku.

She tiptoed up the stairs to make sure Mikoto didn't hear her. As soon as she reached the top of the dark wood stairs, she sprinted to Fugaku's office and knocked on the door softly.

"Come." She heard his voice. The president of the fan club slipped into the room.

"Hi. Sorry for the wait." She said taking a seat.

"Never mind that. Thank you for coming Korime. I have a proposition to make with you." He started.

"Yes, go on." She replied. She flipped her hair and crossed her legs looking him straight in the eye.

"As you know, I've never approved of Sasuke dating Ms. Haruno, but Sasuke has been persistent and now it time for me to take action. What I want you to do is make it so hard for her that Sakura willingly breaks up with Sasuke. Once you do that I will arrange an engagement for you and my son. But you must complete the task first. Then, he is all yours." He explained.

Korime's eyes lit up in joy. She was finally completing her life goal. She was so excited she nearly screamed. "I'll do it! In fact, I'll start tomorrow at school. In fact, let's sign on it." She said leaning on his desk.

"I'm glad to hear that. Just sign here." He slipped her a piece of paper across his desk. She didn't even read the paper. She took out a pen and signed immediately.

"It's a done deal! Thank you so much Mr. Uchiha. I promise you won't regret it!" She beamed getting out of her seat. She fixed her clothes and headed for the door.

"Oh, is it okay if I visit Sasuke, you know since I'm here?" She asked. She looked like a model in her pose.

"I see no problem with that. Go ahead." He permitted her, giving her directions to Sasuke's room.

She quickly left the room and pranced to Sasuke's room. She touched up her make up before softly turning the door knob. What she saw almost drove her nuts. There was her love, Sasuke, sitting there with her most hated enemy.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke questioned in a cold tone.

"Sasuke, it's me, Korime!" She exclaimed smiling.

"Why are you here?" He countered the glare she was giving Sakura.

"Your dad's business partner's daughter. My dad's doing some business with him." She half-lied. Her is a business partner of Fugaku, but he's not doing any business with him.

Sakura felt awkward and confused but she kept quiet.

"Well then why are you in my room? Go somewhere else."He said clearly so there was NO misunderstanding. She looked hurt for a second but quickly recovered from the verbal slap.

"Sasuke-kun is that any way to treat your guest? Besides if that can be in here, why cant I?" Her eyes wandered around the room to Sakura.

"Korime, are deaf AND blind? He's glaring at you AND stating clearly that he wants you to leave. Go where you're wanted. Which is not here." Sakura defended herself. Korime eyes widened. She couldn't believe that the pink haired girl had just said that to her. In front of Sasuke! Korime stepped further into the room and in front of the now standing Sakura.

"Say what you want, I'm not scared of you, you're just a slut." Sakura hissed at her.

"And what are you? Now I see why Mr. Uchiha doesn't approve of you. You're not worthy of such a high family such as the Uchiha's. You wont last." Korime folded her arms. She smirked as Sakura looked to shocked to answer. Sakura had enough of talk, it was time for action. In a swift movement, Korime's face was turned to the side. Her hand lifted to the bruised spot.

Sakura had just slapped her.

"You bitch!" Korime screeched, her anger overflowing in her voice. She balled her fist up and aimed for Sakura's face. But Sakura didn't flinch, she knew Sasuke wasn't going to allow this to go on much longer.And just as she anticipated Sasuke had caught her balled up fist.

"Leave. Now." He said in an icy cold tone.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Korime whined.

"Leave. Go. Home." He made it quite clear. This time Korime left with no further complaining or whining.

-!-

Gaara stood in the hall and watched the whole thing unfold, from Korime sneaking up the stairs, to Sakura slapping her. He was on his way to pick up Ally, he finally asked her out, but just to hang out. ( Gaara's point of view - just to hang out. HAHA! So he thinks! ) Sasuke had agreed to double date with him so he wouldn't feel so awkward.

"Sasuke won't always be there to protect you." He heard her mutter as she passed him by. She stormed down the stairs and left the house. He thought to himself that that sounded a little weird but shrugged it off. He had a date to go to. No time to worry about fan girls and their obsessions.

He continued down the stairs and headed for his car.

-?-

Gaara arrived back in less than 20 minutes. He walked up the stairs, Ally close behind him. He knocked on Sasuke's room door. Sasuke opened the door, like he knew it was Gaara.

"Hello Sasuke." Ally said quietly. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement to her.

'He hates me.' Ally thought to her self. She lowered her head.

"Where's Sakura?" Gaara asked. Sasuke pointed the bean bag chairs in the corner of the room. Sakura was curled up with cookie crumbs all over her mouth. Feathers, his mother's cocker spaniel, was licking his sleeping girlfriend's face, trying to eat the cookie crumbles off her mouth.

"Mmmm what's wrong?" Sakura murmured. She stretched her long legs out and rolled off of the bean bag chair. She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey Gaara, hey Ally." She said now fully awake.

"Hey." They answered in unison. Ally looked at him for a second and slightly blushed.

"Wait! What are you doing here Ally? Are you on a date with Gaara?" Sakura asked slyly. Sasuke hadn't told her they were going on a double, but she was slowly figuring it out.

"No! Just hanging out!" She put her hands in front of her face.

"Sure I'm going to wash my face." Sakura slipped into the bathroom. She turned the silver knob and splashed the warm water on her face. She grabbed Sasuke's navy blue towel and dried her face off. As she lifted the cotton towel off of her face, her hand swiped over the sparkling necklace Sasuke had first given her when they started going out. The memory of their first kiss ran through her head and she suddenly got butterflies in her tummy.

"So where are we off to?" Sakura asked walking over to Sasuke.

"Where ever you girls want to go I guess." Gaara replied.

"Ally, you wanna go to the beach, I mean it's such a sunny day, we might as well go soak up the sun." Sakura suggested.

"Alright." Ally said.

"Well, I'll change into my bikini. Coming Ally?" Sakura asked her blonde sister. Before she could answer, Sakura pulled her into the huge bathroom.

"Are you excited?" Sakura asked.

"A little. I'm just not sure if he likes me or not." Ally lifted her yellow tee to reveal her red and white striped bikini. She slipped a white beach shorts over her bikini bottom.

Sakura looked at what Ally was wearing and laughed.

"What?" She asked curiously. But then she looked at what Sakura was wearing giggled also. Sakura was wearing a pink and white striped bikini. She and Sakura had bought the same bikinis once when they went to the mall together, and both were wearing it. Sakura also slipped a pink beach skirt over her bikini bottom.

"Well, let's go!" Sakura beamed as she stepped out of the bathroom.

-!-

Shikamaru shifted his head in Ino's lap, staring up at the white clouds. He felt so relaxed, Ino stroking her delicate fingers through his hair, the wind blowing across his face. He felt like a cloud. Every week, Ino would take Shikamaru to his favorite place to watch clouds. And in return every week he would go with her shopping.

"Shika..." Ino started.

"Mmm?"

"What would you say if cut my hair?" Ino asked carefully. Ino felt Shika tense up at the question. To him it felt like a "Do you think I'm fat?" question. Shika decides on his universal answer. Bullet proof. Works in any language. Here it comes. Better sit down for this one.

"Too troublesome." He got up, offered her a lazy smile and begins to walk off before she has the chance to whine about his answer or ask another one.

"Wait! What the hell?!" Ino shouts following him. She hops on him thinking she'll trample him to the ground. He holds onto her legs.

"Let me go!!" Ino said between giggles. This is the side of Shikamaru only she saw and she loved it. Everyone knew him as lazy, but not on their once a week cloud watching day. After their mini wrestling match, they settled in the green grass breathless. Ino between Shika's legs enjoying it all. ( Get your mind out of the gutter! )

"Shika why do you like to watch clouds so much?" Ino asked softly.

"Why do you like to shop and get your hair and nails done so much?" He smirked as he answered her back with a question of his own.

"Touche. Can we go to the beach Shika?"

"Sure."

Ino sprang up and ran to Shika's car. He rolled his eyes and got up, walking as slow as he possibly could to his car, just to piss Ino off.

"You better hurry up because..." Ino reached into her hand bag and took out the car keys his car keys.

"Troublesome woman." Shika muttered as he sprinted to his car in fear of Ino driving off, or locking him out or something. I mean, this is Ino.

-?-

Once Korime arrived home she immediately told her maid to run a bath. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her newest member to the fan club.

"Akira! Hi, how are you?" She put on her pretend sweet and nice voice she always used for new people. Once she had them wrapped around her finger, she would reveal the real Korime.

"Oh, that sounds nice. I have a special plan and I need your help. Can you meet me at the park on 22nd Street? In like, 20 minutes?" She asked as she walked up the stairs. She proceeded down the hall until she reached her room.

"Okay I'll see you in a few." She then dialed her closest friend, who was of course vice president of the club.

"Hey slut." Kormime walked in her walk-in closet and browsed her clothes, looking for something to wear.

"Well, I'm meeting the new girl Akira, at the park on 22nd Street. Coming?" She held up a tube top to her chest, then put it back.

"Great, dress sweet but still dominant." Akira threw her phone onto a pile of clothes and scurried to the bathroom.

-!-

At the beach

1:23

The sun glistened brightly onto Sakura's face as she stepped out of Sasuke's car. This day seemed to be so perfect for the beach and Sakura just could not wait to get into the water.

"Wow it's hot. Let's set up and get into the water!" She exclaimed running onto the sand and grabbing a spot under an umbrella. She quickly spread out the towels under the umbrella. She ripped open the bag of ice n poured into the cooler, pieces falling onto the hot sand. Grabbing the soda and swiftly detaching them from the plastic she threw them into the cooler. She reached into the duffel bag more until she found chips and sun block. Throwing them next to the cooler she stood up and sighed.

"Okay all done, now let's go into the water!" She grinned at the look on everyone's faces.

"Wow, that was fast." Muttered Ally as she removed her clothes.

"Hey, um let's play marco polo." Gaara suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke took off his t-shirt showing off his gorgeous abs. Girls stopped and stared until Sakura blocked their view by standing in front of him and put her finger on his chest. Girls sighed and muttered incoherent things as they walked off.

Sakura looked up at him, her whole hand now on chest. She smirked and removed it slowly, turning round and running toward the sparkling water.

-?-

Akira's heart was going a mile a minute as she watched Korime coming walking with the vice president of the club. Akira was wearing a white sundress with a yellow bow in the back. Her curled hair bounced with every step she took in her yellow heals. The vice president wearing white pencil leg jeans, light blue halter and white flats. Her hair in a high ponytail.

"H..Hey Korime." Akira stood from the bench she was sitting on. She fixed her tennis skirt nervously and flipped her hair.

"Hey. Thanks for coming." Korime said softly as she sat down. Akira did the same.

"Well the reason I asked you to come here today is because, I have a plan to bring down your sister once and for all. And without you, this plan could not happen." She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"A plan? Okay let's hear it." Akira said confidently after she heard she was vital to this plan.

"I have asked her to back off many times. And so far as you can see, she remains confident and unafraid. This is a problem. We must take her down, literally. Now I'm sure you understand now why we need you so badly. I have negotiated with her verbally, now it time for physical negotiation." Korime grinned and winked at Akira.

"So what must I do?" Akira asked, secretly hoping it was nothing to drastic.

"Don't worry, it won't start today, but tomorrow at school, we'll start." Korime got up from her seat. The vice president gave a small wave and smile before she and Korime walked off.

"Oh by the way Akira, where is your sister today?" Korime called out walking back to the bench.

"Oh hold, let me check with my mom." Akira quickly shuffled through her tote bag for her phone. She sped dialed her mom's phone as soon as she found it.

"Hey mom?" Akira said into the phone.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Out with Sasuke? Do you know where they went?"

"Because...she has my um...Biology text book and I need it for a study group I'm going to." Akira lied through her teeth, her heart pounding.

"At the beach. Okay thanks." Akira dropped her phone into her bag.

"Akira, there's so many beaches she could be at.' Korime remarked none too kindly.

"Well, she usually goes to the one by our neighborhood." Akira looked at the floor nervously. Korime didn't sound so happy with her and she didn't want to screw up her chances at the plan.

"Okay that helps. See you later." This time Korime walked away for good.

Akira plopped down on the bench and sighed. Thoughts running through her head as she watched Korime's figure slowly disappear.

-!-

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it."

Sasuke looked at everyone oddly as they stared at him with big smiles.

"What?" He asked glaring at them.

"Your it!" Sakura splashed water on him as they floated in a circle in the water.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed them to spin him around a few times. He counted to ten and everyone distanced their self from him.

"Marco." He said. He moved around the water swiftly, at the same time feeling for anyone.

"Polo." Gaara's deep voice was heard. Sasuke swam to where he heard the voice. Then he heard some giggling close to the where he the voice. He swam quickly.

"Oh hell, oh hell, oh hell." Ally giggled at stared at Sasuke coming at her. She started to float away as fast as she could until she felt someone grab her waist and pull her out of Sasukes way. After watching Sasuke pass her, she looked in the back of her and blushed immediately. She was now aware of how close to she was to Gaara's beautiful body.

"Thanks." She murmured softly. Mean while, Sakura planted her feet in the sand as she watched the cute moment between Gaara and Ally. She was quite far away from where she originally started and just as she was about to swim over to them, someone pulled her under. She tried to grab hold of the person to get up but it was no use. The person surfaced and held their hands firmly on her hands and head. Her eyes stung under the salty water as she desperately tried to gain control.

-On the shore.

Ino and Shikamaru had just arrived and was about to set up under an umbrella. Ino stood there and stared out into the ocean.

"The water looks so clear today Shika." Something glared in her eye and it wasn't the sun. It was the glare of Korime's ear rings in the sun. Ino observed the girl and that's when she noticed Saskura's pink hair under the water.

Ino dropped her towel and ran into the water quickly, clothes and all. She tried her hardest to fight the waves as she swam there as fast she could.

"Let go of her!" Ino shouted as she pounced on the girl. Ino grabbed the girls hands first, digging her nails into the girls wrist so she would let go of Sakura.

"Hoe get back!" Korime shouted as she let go of Sakura and punched Ino. Sakura floated up quickly, out of breath and eyes red. As out of breath as she was she grabbed Korime's hair bringing her closer. Then she swiftly untied her bikini strings. Korime jumped up and turned around to slap Sakura, when her bikini top felt loose. But it was too late. She quickly went under hoping no one saw her.

"Sakura! You're okay?" Ino asked, rubbing her face where she had been punched.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Ino..for saving me." Sakura looked at Ino with a grateful look on her face as she and Ino walked to the shore.

Sakura plopped onto one the towels Shika had layed out. She took her time catching her breath. Ino handed her a bottle of water advising she should she drink some.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Sasuke's voice was suddenly heard.

"Hey ugh, Sasuke, she's a bit out of breath right now. But you know that girl, Korime, she was trying to drown Sakura." Ino explained.

Gaara's suspicions were now conformed. Something was defiantly going on and he need to find out what.

-?-

Hey guys, sorry for any grammatical errors or anything. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Luv ya :P


End file.
